


A Break in the Clouds

by elm1939



Category: Gone With the Wind, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elm1939/pseuds/elm1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll just give you a name for the summary: Scarlett Wilkes. You'll have to take a look at Chapter 1 to see why our heroine has a very different name than you remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2001 and was revised in 2012. I hope the random chapter lengths work since I never set true chapters when originally posted.

Scarlett sat on a small dusty sofa by the front window, staring out into the darkness, watching the snowflakes gracefully hover down to the ground. Yet, the beauty and novelty of an early New York snowfall did not impress her much. She was thinking of Tara, of Georgia. Everything was so foreign here, so dirty, so cold. Scarlett missed everything about home, but home was the reason they were here. 

She tucked her legs underneath her and leaned her arms and head against the back of the rusty-colored sofa, continuing to stare at the dancing snowflakes. Then her eyes focused on Ashley’s reflection in the glass of the window. There he was, as always, lost in some book or another. Sometimes the silence was unbearable. It often seemed like it wouldn’t matter to him if Scarlett were there or not. And during these silences, Scarlett often found herself questioning why he had ever married her. Shouldn’t he want to talk with her? Shouldn’t he want to focus all of his attention on her? She had certainly wanted to focus all of hers on him. To calm her troubled mind, she usually attributed his disinterest to fatigue.

Certainly he had been working nonstop at the bank ever since they’d arrived in New York in June. Thankfully there were some kind Yankees. Ashley’s friend, John Crawford, had offered him this position and at least it was a source of some income. Of the modest amount Ashley earned, Scarlett could use a portion to send home to Tara. At least Tara would be safe for the time being, safe from the tax collectors and carpetbaggers, with the money John’s father had advanced to Ashley out of friendship. 

Oh, Tara! How wonderful that home was compared to this place. There was room to breathe, space to run, a freedom she hadn’t felt since arriving here. Scarlett turned her head to look around the dark sitting room of their small brownstone row house east of Madison Avenue. She had never lived anywhere so small and cramped. But she had Ashley and this was their home. She knew she should be grateful for it all despite the dreariness, silence, and loneliness she felt most of the time. At least she had Ashley…

“Ashley,” she said, asking for his attention. “Come over here and look at the snow.”

Ashley kept his eyes focused on the words of his book and replied, “I’ve already seen the snow many times. And I saw more than enough at Rock Island.”

Scarlett sighed. Couldn’t he forget the war and put it all behind him? He should be focusing on the future, their future. “Oh, Ashley, but it’s different now. You can finally enjoy it. Come over here and watch it fall with me. It’s so beautiful,” she said with an excited tone, hoping it would entice him to put down his book and come sit by her side.

“No, some other time,” he responded as he continued to read.

Scarlett stood up and started to pace the hardwood floor, which was covered with several mismatched rugs. Oh, how she wanted to do something, anything. It was so hard to sit around in their home day and night with nothing to do but cook or clean. What she wouldn’t do for a ball or just one small dance with her husband. She felt like a caged bird, dying to spread her wings or just stretch them for a while. If only he would pay attention to her!

She let out a frustrated scream, finally winning Ashley’s attention. “Oh, I can’t stand it! Ashley, can’t we go dancing or just go out somewhere? I’m so bored,” she concluded, slumping into a chair in front of his.

“Scarlett, darling,” Ashley said, taking her hands into his. “I know it’s hard –”

“Of course it’s hard,” Scarlett shot back tearfully. “I hate it here. There’s no one to talk to and you’re at the bank all the time…”

Ashley sighed, “You knew this was how it was going to be. It’s the best I can do for us. I told you it would be difficult.”

“I know,” Scarlett sniffed, “but can’t we ever do something just for fun? Why, we could go walking in the snow. It’s not terribly cold out,” she said hopefully. “It’d be so much fun to catch snowflakes on our tongues and feel the wet snow fall on our faces.”

“Scarlett, I’m tired, maybe some other night. I want to finish this chapter. Why don’t you go to bed? I’m sure some rest will calm your spirits.”

Scarlett shot up from the chair, just as angry as before. “You and your stupid books! Finish your chapter, then. I hope it makes you happy,” she concluded, storming towards the stairs. She made her way up to their room and slammed the door. Scarlett threw herself on the bed and buried her face in her pillow, sobbing. Nothing in her life had turned out like she had planned, not even Ashley.

Several minutes later there was a knock on the door and Ashley entered. Scarlett swiftly wiped the tearstains from her face, hoping the dim candlelight would hide the puffiness of her eyes. She sat up on the bed and Ashley came over to her, sitting next to her. He brought his hand to her face and lovingly caressed her cheek.

“I’m sorry, Scarlett. I really didn’t think you were that upset. You’ve seemed anxious, but I see now how hard it’s been on you, being here. I’m sorry for being so neglectful.”

Scarlett looked up into his gray eyes with love. “This is how he should always be,” she thought. “No, Ashley, it’s not your fault. I’m just having a hard time getting used to this new life. But, I promise I’ll make the best of it for you,” she smiled encouragingly. 

Ashley kissed her forehead and looked down at her again, focusing on her haunting eyes. “You’re so brave, so strong, Scarlett. So very beautiful,” he concluded, kissing her with a passion she had almost forgotten. She melted into his arms and for a while she knew she would be happy again, she would have his undivided attention, if just for a while.

The next morning, Scarlett woke as Ashley was dressing for the day. She could see the frost coating the windows as she searched for some hint of sunlight. 

“Good morning,” Ashley said as he slipped his arms into his coat.

“Good morning,” Scarlett mumbled as she pulled the heavy wool blankets up around her shoulders. It was going to take some time to get used to the weight of all the extra necessary blankets. “What a pain,” she thought of the extra layers as she closed her eyes. “Oh!” she exclaimed, sitting up in the bed. “I have to get your coffee and breakfast ready.” 

Before she could get out of the bed, Ashley assured her that he was capable of doing it himself and begged her to lie down. She complied without a fight and Ashley gave her a kiss on her forehead before heading downstairs. 

Scarlett never heard the door close behind Ashley as he left for the bank that morning. She was back in her deep slumber, peacefully dreaming of Tara. The sun was shining and the lawn was green with clover, cushioning her every step as she toured the grounds. And when she approached the porch of the house, Brett and Stuart were there. It was the day before the barbecue and they were discussing in what order they could dance with her. She hugged the pillow next to her and smiled in her sleep. How good it was to be admired.

_“Look, honey. You’ve got to give me the first waltz and Stu the last one and you’ve got to eat supper with us. We’ll sit on the stair landing like we did at the last ball and get Mammy Jincy to come and tell our fortunes again.”_

_“I don’t like Mammy Jincy’s fortunes. You know she said I was going to marry a gentleman with jet-black hair and a long black mustache, and I don’t like black haired men.”_

_“You like ‘em red-headed, don’t you, honey?”_ Brett asked her with a grin. _“Now, come on, promise us all the waltzes and the supper.”_

Scarlett awoke at that moment and laughed. “Well, Mammy Jincy sure got it wrong,” she thought, remembering her prediction. “And just think, the next day I became Mrs. Ashley Wilkes,” she smiled, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest. 

Scarlett remembered the barbecue and how she had cornered Ashley Wilkes, for the second time that day, in the empty sitting room of Twelve Oaks. John Wilkes hadn’t yet announced his son’s engagement to Melanie Hamilton, so Scarlett still believed she had a chance. Ashley had finished arguing his case again and sighed in frustration as he collapsed in a chair. Scarlett was sure he was only lying to himself and she knelt by his chair, certain she could win him over. She ran her fingers through his blond hair and boldly kissed him on the lips. In that moment of passion, temptation won over his reason. He finally was unable to resist his true feelings, Scarlett had convinced herself. Her dream became a reality when they eloped to Jonesboro that night, only leaving a message for Ashley’s father before fleeing. 

She sighed, again remembering how remarkable it felt to be admired as she was by Ashley that day. Why was it that she hadn’t felt that way in so long? Surely, Ashley should make her feel that way everyday. Rapidly, Scarlett’s smile diminished. An image came back to her stronger than she had remembered before. It was the look on Ashley’s face right after the ceremony in Jonesboro. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but it was disturbing, almost like regret. “No,” she said to herself. “No, that’s not what it was. He was happy. I know he was. He loves me. He couldn’t stand to live without me, that’s why he married me. Oh, why am I even thinking about this now? It’s silly.” 

However, throughout the winter she began to notice that look on Ashley’s face more often than she remembered during the last 5 years. Maybe it was just because her mental state was at the end of its rope, being trapped in their home all winter. Maybe everything was just magnified in her mind, every little look, touch, or word from Ashley. Maybe she was bringing it on herself with all her complaints of boredom. Whatever the reason, she was restless and disappointed with their life. She had promised him that she would try to make the best of it, but whatever this life had to offer did not impress her enough. 

Every once and a while she would greet Ashley at the door and he would actually seem glad to see her. He would kiss her and focus every ounce of himself on her. She knew that on those days, she had been on his mind. However, those days were few and far between. Usually, he would be more pleased to see his book waiting for him on the table than to see her smiling face at the door. Nothing but a scream or uncontrollable tears from her would entice Ashley to open his heart to her. And she was tired of working so hard for a crumb of affection.

Scarlett had never been as thankful as when the spring of 1867 arrived. Somehow, the winter was the cause of the disorder in their lives. The coldness and the bleakness of it had somehow frozen Ashley’s heart. But now, Ashley’s heart could melt with the snow, and the sunshine and warmth of the spring would bring them closer than ever before. “It must,” Scarlett reasoned. “It could never be worse than it has been the past several months,” she thought, reflecting on their marriage.

* * * * *

On a mid-May day, Scarlett decided she would call upon John Crawford’s wife, Margaret, before making a stop at the market. Throughout the winter, she and Ashley had attended several recitals at the Crawford’s home and Scarlett had formed somewhat of an acquaintance with her. But Scarlett feared that she would never be really close with her or any woman. Somehow, it wasn’t in the cards for her, yet she couldn’t understand why women never befriended her. 

Oh, how Scarlett admired the Crawford’s home. It was so elegant and fashionable, and everything hers was not. She was ashamed of her poverty, especially remembering where she and Ashley had come from. Never in her life had Gerald not spoiled her. Never in Ashley’s life had he had to struggle or work for anything. Now, they were here, away from home, just scraping by in her eyes. The Crawford’s home should be theirs; it was their destiny. Actually, Twelve Oaks was their destiny. She was to have spent the rest of her life there, telling her grandchildren about the beautiful day she and their grandfather married. But all that was left of it was ashes.

Obviously, her distracted mind didn’t help in she and Margaret’s conversation. All Scarlett could think about was the Crawford’s wonderfully papered walls, the chandelier in the dining room, and the plush carpets covering their hardwood floors. Everything matched perfectly. Oh, what she couldn’t do with some money and a maid! She would be happy with half of what the Crawford’s had.

“Mrs. Wilkes? You seem a bit distracted today. I hope our spring is to your liking. I know it’s nothing to what you’re used to, but you must admit it’s a great gift after our winter,” she said, leaning back in her chair with her slender arms gracefully stretched on the armrests.

“Oh, yes. I’ve been looking forward to spring for the past five months, I think,” Scarlett laughed, noticing Margaret’s young son peeking his head into the sitting room, only to be captured by his nurse and carried in the direction of his playroom. “It feels a bit more like home now,” she added after the distraction.

“Are you still missing Georgia?”

“Yes, a bit,” Scarlett lied, hoping not to offend Margaret and the land on which she was raised. 

“I hope we haven’t been neglecting you, dear. John and I are very happy to have you over anytime you wish. We always want to make you feel at home and we love it when you attend our parties and recitals,” Margaret responded kindly, yet somewhat superficially. “Oh, dear, didn’t you say you needed to go to the market?”

“Yes,” Scarlett answered suspiciously.

“Well, I just noticed the time and I’d suggest you get down there while a good selection remains. You aren’t familiar with the market in this neighborhood, are you? Well, it gets picked over pretty quickly, but it’s one of the best in the city. I’m sure we just lost track of time,” Margaret smiled.

“Yes, I suppose I’d better go,” Scarlett answered as she stood, certain she was kindly being asked to leave the Crawford home. “Thank you for the tea. I hope we see each other again very soon,” she offered confidently, head held high.

“Yes, Mrs. Wilkes,” she said, standing up and ushering Scarlett toward the door. Margaret slowly patted the reddish-brown hair about the crown of her head, casually smoothing out her chignon and opened the door to the sweet spring air. “It really was so nice to see you. Goodbye.”

As Scarlett walked down the street in the direction of the market, she felt the sudden urge to cry. But she hoped she had used up all her tears this winter. Never would she let the world see her break down in that manner. 

She couldn’t stand it. She couldn’t stand the treatment she received from everyone here in the North. Obviously, Margaret wasn’t very fond of her. Each time, Scarlett would try to please her, hoping one of these days Margaret would consider her a good friend. But they were too different, they were both about the same age but from very different worlds, having different views on just about everything. Scarlett was slowly losing hope that anyone would ever be a true confidant to her. Ashley certainly had avoided that role in her life. 

As she was walking home from the market with full burlap bags crowding her arms, a glitter caught her eyes in the window to Tiffany’s. The sun was so brilliant today, the sky so cloudless, that the object on the other side of the window shone like sunbathed waves on a lake. Could those be diamonds? Scarlett moved closer to the window, her eyes transfixed on a jeweled hair comb. She had remembered seeing similar combs in the hair of women attending the Crawford’s parties. If she could only afford it…how beautiful it would be in her black hair. She sighed as her eyes memorized every stone in that comb. Someday she would have one just like it, she promised herself. And someday she would have a home like Margaret’s. But not today, and if she stood there any longer, she surely would not be able to face the reality of her life.

Before she had a chance to move on, she heard a man’s voice behind her. 

“I can honestly say that you would only add to the beauty of the comb.”

Scarlett jumped with surprise, spilling some of the contents of her bags to the ground. “Oh, no!” she shouted, reaching for the onions and potatoes rolling across the ground. “Sir, you shouldn’t frighten people like that!” she scolded.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he laughed, helping her pick up the last of the spilled items. “You don’t seem like the type of woman who scares easily.”

“Oh, don’t I?” she shot back, standing up straight and getting her first good look of the man. Her green, sunlit eyes scanned him from head to toe, surprised at his appearance. He was extremely well dressed in a finely tailored suit, certainly a rich gentleman. This man was taller and more powerfully built than most men she’d had the pleasure of meeting. His hair was jet-black and he wore a mustache, small and closely clipped. She could tell, just by his grin, that he had an air of utter assurance and a hint of malice. She was shocked as his appearance took her breath away. At that moment, she couldn’t remember seeing a man quite so handsome or dashing as he.

He boldly kept his eyes fixed on her and they twinkled much like the jewels in the store window. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Miss O’Hara. I often wondered if our paths would cross once more.”

Scarlett’s mouth dropped open, confused as to how this man knew her name. “Why, do we know each other?” she asked shakily, gripping the bags in her arms. “You’re from Charleston. I can tell by your voice. Is that where we met?”

“You honestly don’t remember?” 

“Well, you do seem oddly familiar, but I just can’t place you. I spent some time in Charleston with my Aunt Eulalie during the war,” she responded. Immediately, she giggled to herself. “Oh, I’m sorry for laughing, I was just thinking…well, I just never thought I’d be glad to hear another Charleston accent again. But, strangely, you seem to make me feel like I’m closer to home just by hearing your voice.”

“I’m at your service, Miss” he bowed to her in jest. “But my heart will be crushed if you don’t remember where we met.”

“Well, can you at least give me a hint? How long ago was it?”

“I’d have to say over six years ago, now,” he offered.

“Six years! That long? But we must not have met for long. I’m sure I would remember you if we’d spent more time together,” Scarlett answered with shock.

“I take it that I didn’t make as big of an impression on you as you did on me,” he laughed, almost defensively. “It was April of 1861, at the Wilkes’ barbecue, and we were in the library.”

“Oh,” Scarlett inhaled, bringing her hand to her mouth. “You,” she exhaled with amazement.

“In the flesh,” he laughed at her shock. “It’s very strange for us to meet again, here of all places. Fate brings us together again, I see. Now, I wonder what Scarlett O’Hara is doing in this part of the country?” he asked with sincere curiosity.

Scarlett was silent, still getting over the initial shock of it all. The one man who witnessed the most embarrassing moment of her life was here before her. But now she could rub it in his face, thankfully. “It’s not Scarlett O’Hara anymore, Mister, Mister…”

“Butler, Rhett Butler,” he quickly responded in aid.

“Yes, Mr. Butler. Forgive me. As I was saying, my name’s not ‘O’Hara’ anymore. It’s ‘Wilkes’,” she smiled triumphantly, adjusting her hand to make her wedding ring more visible. 

“What, did that dull Ashley Wilkes have a brother I never met?” Rhett asked sincerely.

“Why, if you’re going to insult my husband, this conversation is over!” Scarlett responded in anger, noticing the shock written plainly on Rhett’s face.

He suddenly wiped it away and laughed heartily. “You mean to tell me you caught him in your trap after all? Amazing! He was so dead-set against it for what I saw as valid reasons. I’m surprised he changed his mind. However, I don’t know what man wouldn’t,” he concluded, scanning her with his eyes. She remembered that look. It brought back the memory of her first laying eyes on Rhett Butler in the hall that afternoon so long ago.

“You’re just as rude as you ever were, I see. Good day,” said Scarlett, turning to walk away with her head held high.

“Wait,” Rhett said with a hint of urgency in his voice. Scarlett stopped, realizing that she didn’t really want the conversation to end. “Please,” he said, taking one of the bags from her arms. “At least let me take you to dinner. It’s the least I can do for frightening you earlier.”

“I really can’t –”

“Please,” he interrupted, “I insist. My hotel is just down the road and the restaurant has one of the best chefs in the city. I promise you’ll be home in time for supper preparations or whatever excuse you were about to make up,” he grinned. 

“Well, I suppose,” Scarlett accepted, rejoicing that for once she wasn’t preparing her mid-day meal. “Are you sure they’ll let me in in these clothes?”

“With those eyes, no one will notice what you’re wearing,” he smiled with reassurance. She looked up at him as they walked and thought that maybe he wasn’t as bad as she imagined.

When they entered the hotel, Rhett took the bags from her arms and asked if they could be left behind the front desk. The clerk was very accommodating and kind – overly kind actually – making Scarlett wonder if perhaps this Mr. Butler had great influence everywhere he went. As they walked into the dining room, Scarlett felt certain that everyone was staring at her. They were all dressed elegantly, just as Margaret had been dressed earlier. Scarlett couldn’t help but feel jealous about the clothing when she felt practically in rags.

“Are you certain you want me as your guest?” she asked. “I don’t quite fit in and I know people are staring.”

“I don’t really care what they think,” he answered, pulling the chair out for Scarlett. “Besides, I’m certain you’ll be a fine dining companion. And, I don’t care what you’re wearing,” he said boldly, admitting that her plain dress wasn’t exactly the height of fashion. He sat down across the small, square table from her and smiled with a confidence that seemed to help give her strength. “So, tell me how you came to this point in your life.”

“This point?” asked Scarlett, as the waiter poured her a glass of wine.

“I want to hear all about you from the time we first met until this moment,” he said with true interest. Rhett quickly ordered for them and continued. “I’m especially curious about how you got your hooks into Ashley Wilkes.” Scarlett sighed with frustration, ready to walk out if he made another comment like that. “Let me rephrase that. How did he decide you were too great a treasure to lose?”

Scarlett grew warm at those words, but she couldn’t figure why. Ashley had never said anything to her like that. He had never expressed his love in such a way by calling her a treasure. She was silent for a moment and then answered, “He just decided that I was the one he really wanted, I guess. We eloped the night of the barbecue.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to catch you two escape. Maybe I could have done something to change your minds,” he said with a flicker in his eyes. “I had to leave soon after you and I met. So, I assume that engagement announcement never took place concerning he and his cousin, what was her name?” he asked himself. “Melanie Hamilton? I’m sure John Wilkes was very pleased,” Rhett sarcastically stated.

“I guess he wasn’t so happy about our marriage, but it’s what Ashley wanted. He seemed to accept us after some time.”

“And, so, did Ashley go fight for the Cause like the rest of the good southern gentlemen?” he asked with a hint of antagonism. 

“Yes, he left soon after we were married. I spent the most of my time at home, at Tara, and I did visit my aunt in Charleston for a short while. Were you in the infantry, too?”

“No, but I was in the artillery later on.” He sighed, as if ashamed that he even took part in it. Scarlett gave him a questioning look and he continued. “It was a waste of time and lives, don’t you agree?”

“Well, I don’t know. It did take Ashley away from me for years. We’ve only now been back together for a little over a year. I hated being apart, but at least he’s safe now. Most of my childhood friends were lost in the war,” she answered, dropping her head with sadness. Scarlett looked up, trying to regain her cheerfulness. “But I never believed in it like everyone else did, if that’s what you mean?” she admitted, boldly, afraid she was sounding like traitor to her homeland. 

“I bet that was a popular opinion, or did you keep it to yourself? I’m sure you did,” he smiled knowingly. “I’m still trying to figure out why I decided to play my part in the Cause. But, I suppose the war secured my fortune.”

“Your fortune?” she asked curiously. 

“I was a blockade runner for a very long time. I made good money doing that. How do you think I can afford to stay in places such as this? My father disowned me and left me with nothing at all. Everything I have, I’ve worked for.”

“So, you really have a lot of money, then?” she asked boldly.

Rhett laughed and grinned widely. “What a prying question, Mrs. Wilkes. Yes, that’s one of the things I’m good at, making money.”

Scarlett sighed, “I wish I had money.”

“What does Mr. Wilkes do? You look well fed. He must not be doing all that bad.” 

“No, he works at a bank. He actually saved my family plantation, Tara, from the tax collectors by finding this job. His friend offered him this position at his father’s bank. But, that meant leaving Tara and everyone behind. And Twelve Oaks doesn’t exist anymore. It was burned by the Yankees,” she whispered so none of the other diners would hear. “I can’t tell you how homesick I am. Our home just isn’t the same as Tara.”

“But certainly you have a family to take care of here. Family always makes one less homesick. You do have children, don’t you?” he asked with great curiosity.

“Well…no, I don’t have any children. And besides, we couldn’t afford a child anyway,” she added, trying to justify it, knowing that under normal circumstances she should have had several children by this point in her life.

“And I suppose Mr. Wilkes is at the bank all day?” he asked with raised brow. “You must have a lot of extra time on your hands. How do you fill the hours? Do you read?”

“Read?” Scarlett laughed. “I’m constantly lectured that it will make the hours go by much more quickly. But, for some reason, I just can’t sit still for very long.” 

Just then, their food was served. It smelled divine and Scarlett suddenly had grown a very large appetite. She let her eyes take in the roast beef, the baked potato, the delicious French bread and the many cooked vegetables coloring her plate. “It looks wonderful,” she said, smiling with her eyes in thanks to Rhett, before diving in with her fork. While Scarlett devoured her meal, Rhett informed her of the many interesting places she could visit in New York to fill her time. 

“What are you doing in New York, Mr. Butler?” she asked during a short break from her chewing.

“I’m here on business for a few weeks, actually. I’m glad I ran into you. While I have several friends up here, it’s always nice to talk to someone from closer to home,” he smiled sincerely. “You’re very good company.”

Scarlett smiled in return, realizing she felt exactly the same way. It was nice to talk to someone from near home again. What a contrast it was to her earlier conversation with Margaret Crawford! For some reason, she felt no restraints in this discussion with Rhett Butler, no boundaries. This is exactly what she needed today. 

“I must thank you for this delicious lunch. It well makes up for your earlier scare,” she giggled. 

“Then, I think I’ll try to come up with some way to frighten you everyday so I can make it up to you later,” he quipped, leaning toward the table with a silly grin.

Scarlett let out a loud laugh, quickly covering her mouth and looking around the room, noticing that everyone had heard her outburst. “Oh, my. I’m sure not doing a good job to keep myself inconspicuous. They already despise me for my dress.”

“You’re quite elegant, actually. You see that woman over there?” he asked, discretely pointing toward the corner of the room. “Did you notice the fur around her shoulders? Do you think she picked it up while walking through the woods one day? Honestly, I think it’s squirrel.”

Scarlett fell to a fit of laughter, no longer trying to conceal it. Her eyes actually began to tear up as she tried not to stare in the woman’s direction. “Oh,” she exhaled and then shrunk down as the waiter approached their table. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb the other diners.”

“It’s my fault,” Rhett offered, shooing the waiter away. Scarlett smiled in his direction, realizing no one had made her laugh like that in such a long time. She knew it was wrong to make fun of others, but it really was too much fun. It felt so good to laugh, and it almost gave her a healing sensation. Scarlett took another sip of the delicious red wine and sighed.

“Have I gotten you in trouble with the management?” she asked in jest.

“Don’t worry about me,” he answered, smiling in a carefree manner as he leaned back casually in his chair. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Scarlett noticed a man nearby glancing at his pocket watch. “Oh, dear, what time is it? I really should go. Ashley will be home in a little while and I have a lot to do before he returns,” she said, tossing her napkin on the table. Scarlett stood up and Rhett followed her lead. “I can’t thank you enough for this,” said Scarlett as her face turned red, noticing the look disappointment on Rhett’s face. “But I really do have to go.”

“I hope we have the opportunity to do this again sometime, Mrs. Wilkes,” said Rhett, taking her left hand into his right. He slowly brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Scarlett inhaled sharply as he did this, feeling something deep inside of her that she couldn’t explain. He never took his eyes from hers for a moment.

“Yes,” she exhaled. “Yes, I’d like to see you again,” she replied in a daze, not really knowing what she was saying. 

Rhett walked her out of the dining room in silence and retrieved her bags for her. “Could I help you with these? I could walk you home or better yet, summon a cab for you.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t,” she responded. “I’ll be fine. I’m used to walking or I can take the trolley.” But her refusals went unheard as Rhett called for a cab and asked for her address. He paid the driver and helped her into the carriage. “How can I ever thank you?” she asked sincerely, responding to his kindness.

He just grinned and casually waved her goodbye. But in his eyes, she could see a spark, a hint that told her this wasn’t the last she would see of him. 

When she arrived home, the neighbors seemed to stare, obviously curious as to how she could have indulged in a cab. She quickly entered her house, dropping the bags by the door, still dazed by the amazing afternoon that she had spent with Rhett Butler. 

Just as Scarlett finished her chores, including the preparation of dinner, she heard Ashley’s key unlocking their front door. He walked in with a refreshing smile on his face, something she hadn’t seen in a long while. Scarlett ran over to greet him.

“It’s beautiful outside today, isn’t it?” she asked as more of a statement. “Is that why you’re smiling?”

“Yes, I suppose so. Well, look at you,” Ashley said with amazement. “I haven’t seen your eyes sparkle like that in a long time. Are you really enjoying your duties that much now?” he joked. “What’s brought back that glow to your eyes?”

“Really? I look different? I can’t see what would have changed anything. I saw Margaret Crawford today, and that should have had the opposite effect on me,” Scarlett answered truthfully.

“And why’s that?” Ashley asked as he kissed her cheek and removed his hat.

“Oh, she doesn’t like me much at all. I’m surprised she doesn’t pretend that she’s not at home so she doesn’t have to see me.”

Ashley laughed. “You’re imagining things. Mrs. Crawford is very fond of you. Maybe she thinks you don’t like her. After all, you don’t visit with her that often.”

“Oh, Ashley, stop trying to make me feel better about it. I know she doesn’t like me. Besides, I don’t want to talk about her anymore. Oh, I almost forgot. You’ll never guess who I saw today!” she exclaimed, following Ashley into their small, square-shaped kitchen.

“Who?” Ashley asked as he sat in a chair at the table, paying more attention to the food than to her news.

Scarlett sat next to him at the table and replied, “Well, do you remember meeting a man named Rhett Butler at the last barbecue at Twelve Oaks?”

“Butler, of course. Don’t you remember me writing to you about him during the war? I told you he was right about everything that day at Twelve Oaks. He was right about how it was a hopeless cause for us to fight the North.”

“Of course,” Scarlett lied. She had never paid much attention to those details of his letters. All she had wanted to read was an “I love you” or a “darling” and those were few and far between.

“You actually saw him today?” he asked, more interested than before.

“Yes, I was walking home from the market and there he was,” she smiled. “He’s in town a short while for business. I never asked him where his home was,” she added, very curious to know the answer to that question herself. “I don’t know, maybe you’ll see him at the bank. I’m not sure what sort of business he’s into.”

“Maybe. I’d like to talk with him again. He’s a smart man. I just wish more of us would have listened to his warnings,” Ashley added. Scarlett could see that he was gone again, remembering the disappointment of the war. She silenced herself and focused on her plate, leaving Ashley to his thoughts.

* * * * *

Several days later, Scarlett was again attempting to read one of Ashley’s books, determined to conquer this dislike of the written word. Yet, she could feel the sun warming the back of her head and neck as she sat by the window that May morning. It felt as if the sun was beckoning her to come outside and enjoy the spring day. Just then, she was startled by a knock on the front door. Scarlett peered out the front window and spotted the profile of a man standing at the door. The sun was too bright at that angle for her to identify him.

She set the book down and took a few steps over to the door. “Who is it?” she asked, before allowing herself to open the door.

“It’s your very best friend, Mrs. Wilkes,” the man replied in a flat drawl.

Scarlett swung the door open, recognizing the man’s voice immediately. “Why, Mr. Butler! What are you doing here? How did you find me?” she asked, clearly taken aback by his presence on her front step.

“Let me see,” he smiled. “I was able to find you because you gave your address when I sent you home in the cab. Interesting how something like that could be an advantage to me, too,” he said with a pleased grin. “And I am here to both rescue you from boredom and collect on my payment.”

“Your payment?” Scarlett asked confusedly. 

“You were wondering how you could thank me for dinner, I believe. Well, here’s your chance. I’d love to have your company as I take a turn in Central Park. I hear it’s beautiful and such a contrast to this,” he said scanning her neighborhood and the dullness of the architecture. “Yet, it’s very nearby if I’m not mistaken. Have you spent much time there?”

“Um, no,” Scarlett answered, shaking her head. “I’ve been there just once or twice when we arrived here last year. I’ve never seen it in the spring. Ashley’s so busy, you see.”

“Here’s your chance. And, might I say, you’ll have a superior escort.”

“Well,” she exhaled, surprised at his offer. Why was he here? Scarlett didn’t imagine she would see him again this soon after their first meeting. But, here he was, standing in front of her with an offer of escape. She looked at his friendly face and then back at the book on the sofa. There was no choice to be made.

“Yes, Mr. Butler, I think I’d like that. Let me get my bonnet,” said Scarlett, reaching behind the door. She pulled the door shut and locked it behind her, taking her place to Rhett’s left. They started to walk down the gravel sidewalk and Scarlett asked, “How did you get here? Surely a cab brought you? Why didn’t it wait for you?”

“Because I was certain you would say ‘yes’,” he replied confidently.

“You presume an awful lot, Mr. Butler. How did you know for certain?” Scarlett asked, unsure how to take his self-assurance.

He looked down at her and answered, “Because I know you.”

Scarlett laughed at the absurdity. “How can you know me? You haven’t had but one conversation with me. It takes a long time to get to know someone.”

Rhett stared at her intensely and she felt as if he were trying to memorize her face. She looked away and he said, “I’m sure you won’t believe this, but I knew you the very first time I saw you at Twelve Oaks.”

Scarlett again laughed. “It’s impossible. No one can know someone without ever meeting them.”

“You don’t think so? Now you’ve made it a goal of mine to prove it to you,” he challenged.

Scarlett quietly chuckled and changed the subject. “So, have you finished your business yet? You seem to have an awful lot of time on your hands, Mr. Butler.”

“Please, call me Rhett. May I call you Scarlett? We’re friends, aren’t we?” She nodded her head in agreement for she hated formalities, even if it was the proper way to address people. 

Rhett continued. “No, I haven’t finished my business, but it can wait. With a day such as this in front of me, I could think of nothing else but being outdoors.”

“You actually set it all aside for this? If there was money to be made, I’d get that done first,” she offered as if she was an expert at business advice.

“No, you must enjoy life. Remember that,” he advised. “But I knew that’s how you’d feel. You seem very practical. Work first and play later, right?”

“Well, I suppose,” she answered, never having really thought about this before. “Towards the end and after the war, we struggled to survive. I worked really hard to find food for all of us at Tara. If I’d put that second, none of us would be here.”

“We never had time to talk about that the other day. Tell me about what happened to you and your family,” he said as they crossed into the park through a grove of trees. “You said you lived with them when Mr. Wilkes was gone?”

“Yes, I suppose I should have stayed at Twelve Oaks, but I wasn’t comfortable there. Pa and Mother weren’t there. Although, I would have preferred to have avoided my sister, Sue,” she answered, rolling her eyes.

“Some sibling rivalry?” said Rhett.

“Well, I just don’t like her,” she answered simply, like a child would answer. “Oh, do you know who she’s married to? Frank Kennedy! You were there with him that day at Twelve Oaks, weren’t you?”

“Yes, I was doing some cotton business with him that day.” Rhett laughed. “And he was kind enough to invite me along. I’m glad he did,” he said, smiling down at her. “So, old Frank Kennedy isn’t an old maid anymore.”

Scarlett looked up at Rhett with surprise. That’s exactly how she had thought of Frank, too, a whiskered old maid. Maybe there was something to Rhett knowing her. They did seem to think alike. 

“We must get back to your long road to this point in time. So, you stayed at your home during the war…”

“Yes, thankfully. I was saved from facing the fire at Twelve Oaks. After a while I was bored with life in the country so Mother sent me to her sister’s home in Charleston. I didn’t last long there. I got so tired of everything about Charleston. Really dreadful people – Oh, I’m sorry, it’s your home,” she apologized, forgetting who she was talking to.

“You seem to have the same opinion of Charleston that I have,” he said with little feeling, as they walked across an arched bridge. Scarlett stopped in her tracks after hearing this and Rhett turned around with a quizzical look on his face. “What is it?”

“You don’t like your home? You dislike Charleston?” she asked, unable to fathom how someone could be unhappy with where they were raised, even if she herself didn’t like the place.

“We’ll save that discussion for some other time,” he replied swiftly, taking Scarlett’s arm to continue their walk. “Go on,” he urged her.

“Well…so, I came back home only to find my mother and sisters sick with the typhoid. I’d been spared since I had been gone. All I could do was nurse them. I couldn’t save Mother.” At that point, Scarlett’s voice began to crack and Rhett led her to a stone bench near a fountain. “I’m sorry,” she said as she started to choke with tears. Rhett handed her his handkerchief promptly. 

“No, you don’t have to say anymore,” he answered with understanding.

“My sisters were fine, but…” she said, trying to compose herself. 

“I suppose you were very fond of her – your mother?”

“Yes,” Scarlett answered, focusing on the sound of the water rushing from the fountain. “I’ve always wanted to be like her. She was wonderful. Did you ever meet her?” she looked up at him with her wet eyes.

“Sadly, I don’t think so. I’m sure I would have liked her.”

Scarlett sniffed and smiled with comfort, nodding her head. “Well, I’m a sorry sight today,” she laughed, embarrassed by her tears. “And I’ve soaked your fine handkerchief,” she said, holding it out to him. 

“Keep it,” he answered, taking her hand in his and pushing it towards her. But he held on longer than Scarlett had expected, causing her some awkwardness and uncertainty of what she was feeling. Quickly, she pulled her hand away, afraid he would feel its slight shake.

“Thank you, Rhett,” Scarlett said, drawing her eyes from his. “Well, my story didn’t end completely unhappily ever after. Ashley came back, finally. Tara was threatened by our horrible former overseer and his trash wife. They were actually threatening to turn us out. But Ashley got the money in time from the bank here and we saved Tara for now and hopefully forever. We saved it for Pa. He loves Tara.”

“I’m sure he’s thankful.”

Scarlett grinned sweetly at Rhett, her dimples showing. “Yes,” she answered plainly. “I think Tara has a good chance of surviving this and even prospering again. Right now a man named Will Benteen is helping Pa with Tara,” she continued. “I can’t wait to be back there,” she said hopefully. 

“Do you think you’ll be here long?” Rhett asked.

“I really don’t know. I keep asking Suellen and Frank, in letters, to find a good position for Ashley in Atlanta, but there never seems to be a better opportunity. You see, Suellen and Frank live in Atlanta. I’d give anything to be there now instead of here.”

“Should I be insulted?” Rhett joked.

Scarlett laughed. “No, I’m sorry. Of course you know I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean here in this city. It’s about as far away from home as I can imagine. I do miss my family. You know, Careen, my other sister, is in a convent in Charleston. I’d like to visit her someday. At least that’s a bit closer from here than Jonesboro.”

“A favorite sister, then?”

“Of the two, yes,” Scarlett said with a hint of humor. She scanned the park with her eyes. “It is beautiful. I think I could spend a lot of time here,” she said unconsciously. “It feels more like home here. You don’t realize how much you’ll miss the trees and grass and flowers until they’re taken away from you.”

“Good, I’m glad you’d like to visit here again. Now, I’ll have a companion for another day very soon,” he said, looking off into the distance toward a pond.

“I’d like that,” Scarlett answered without thinking, as she watched the branches of an oak tree sway in the warm wind. She realized what she had said and was astonished with the ease she had in conversing with him. It was as if she’d known him all her life, as if they had been close for years. He was so easy to talk to that she didn’t have to think, only answer on instinct. This instinct is what got her into trouble with her last response. She had no intention of seeing this man so often. He was just an out of town guest, not her guest. She had no obligation to him, yet they were just now planning another outing.

“Meet me here Monday,” Rhett said. 

“Monday?” she questioned, hoping to come up with some excuse for a refusal.

“Yes, it’s your turn to hear my life story. It’s nowhere near as harrowing as yours, but I’m sure you’re curious,” he said calmly, focusing his eyes on a lose strand of her hair blowing in the breeze.

Scarlett pondered it for a moment. She had no intention of accepting his invitation, but she couldn’t help but be curious about his life. “How about now for that life story?” she asked.

“No, only one life story per day,” he smiled. “Rules are rules. I can’t change them.” A grin slowly formed on Scarlett’s face and she lowered her head away so he wouldn’t see her amusement.

“I’ve never met anyone quite like you, Rhett Butler. Are you this good of a friend to everyone you meet?” 

“Only a select few, I’m afraid. There aren’t very many people that impress me in this world, but somehow you’re one of them. So, I’ll see you Monday, Scarlett?” 

“Yes,” Scarlett said with disappointment in herself for not being able to refuse. Obviously Rhett noted this because he chuckled just as if he’d read her mind.

Scarlett debated with herself the entire evening, whether she should tell Ashley about her outing or not. It was perfectly harmless, of course, but she had been out with another man. “Ashley might get jealous,” she reasoned. There was both an advantage and a disadvantage to that. “A jealous man is often a more attentive one,” she thought as she stared at him reading a book after dinner. She slumped down on the sofa, and sighed, thinking that almost every night that they had been here, this was how their evenings concluded. Wasn’t there something more to life than this? 

She opened her mouth for a moment, ready to disclose everything that she had done this morning, but something stopped her. What if she did tell him and he ordered her never to see Rhett again? She would have to abide by his wishes, of course. Yet, she kept thinking about the meeting that they had planned four days from now. She was truly curious about this Rhett Butler. It was his turn on Monday to let her in on his life. Besides, he had been such a good listener the past few meetings. Scarlett hadn’t had anyone to talk to in such a long time and he was just what she had needed. So, if she had to keep this from Ashley, she would at least for a while, at least until Rhett Butler had gone home, to wherever that was. Scarlett was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

As Scarlett walked toward the park that morning, she wondered what it was about her that interested Rhett. Surely, he had better things to do than to meet her for casual walks about Central Park. Wasn’t it business that he said had drawn him here? She was determined to have all her questions answered today.

Oh, it felt so good to be out again. The past weekend had been rainy and dreary, keeping her trapped in their home with nothing to do but sit with her needlework. Her eyes often were focused on the front window, wondering if the rain would be through before Monday. Ashley never noticed her strange concern over the weather that weekend.

Her strides were light as she approached the park, gaining strength from the sight of trees and the refreshing smell of vegetation. It was like a different world she was entering. “Now where was it that he wanted to meet?” she asked herself. “I’ve forgotten how to get there. Oh, there’s the bridge,” she said in recognition. For some reason, she felt as if she were rushing to reach their meeting place, her feet moving at a faster than normal pace.

In front of the fountain, Rhett stood with his back to her. She paused for a moment, several paces behind him, again admiring the fineness of his clothes. Her eyes hadn’t deceived her the first time she saw him. He was truly handsome. Scarlett smiled when she recalled that this handsome man was waiting to see her. It had been so long since a man had taken interest in her, Scarlett realized, forgetting to include her own husband in that category. 

Surprisingly, Rhett turned around as if he had felt her watching him for she hadn’t said a word. He smiled widely when he saw her. “My, Scarlett, you look more beautiful than ever, today,” said Rhett in greeting.

Scarlett laughed as he kissed her right hand lightly. “You’ve seen me only four times in my life. Can you really judge my appearance in that manner yet? You’re too kind,” she said with a grin. She didn’t want to admit it, but she made a special effort today with her clothing and hair. Scarlett wanted him to see that she didn’t always wear drab browns, maroons, and grays. She put on her best dress today, a fine white one that she only wore to church ordinarily. And she took note at the last party at the Crawford’s on all the most fashionable hairstyles, adopting one of them for herself today. She felt beautiful and was happy that he acknowledged it.

“I never lie,” he quipped.

“No, you just flatter,” Scarlett added. “You know, I was thinking just now that I don’t really know all that much about you, Rhett. I was wondering if I’d be safe with you.”

“As safe as you could ever be,” he smiled. “I believe I was to inform you about myself this morning. You’ll soon see I’m harmless,” he grinned wickedly.

“Harmless as a wolf,” Scarlett added, noting his expression.

Rhett laughed loudly and threw his head back. “You are priceless. I knew there was some life in you. You ought to let it out more often.”

“I don’t need you to tell me how to live,” she said sulking. 

“Well, I think someone does. Come, let’s not quarrel. Do you want to see a new part of the park? We’ve only just seen a small fraction of it.”

Scarlett just stared at him, dumbfounded. Why would he make such a comment about her life? He didn’t even know her. “What do you mean someone needs to tell me how to live?” she demanded.

Rhett sighed. “Can you honestly tell me you’re content with your life? I don’t think you are. Why else would you be meeting a stranger like me?”

Scarlett was silent, upset that again he proved to have read her mind. But she shot back cruelly, without thinking, “Maybe I’m just being kind.”

Rhett dropped his head with a hint of disappointment in her answer. “Forgive me for my comments. I certainly don’t want to be a burden on your thrilling life. It’s obvious you have better things to do with your time. I was just hoping for a nice conversation with you today, but I’ll leave if you want. And I do thank you for your kindness,” said Rhett concluding with a bow. He started to walk away from Scarlett toward a different path than they had traveled before.

“Wait!” Scarlett shouted before she could stop herself and reconsider. She took a step forward, then a step back, unsure of what to do as he looked in her direction. Finally, she decided to walk forward and join him on the path. “I’m sorry,” she forced herself to say. “I didn’t mean what I said. I do like your company, honestly.” Scarlett searched his face with her eyes, unable to read his emotions. She was ashamed for being so thoughtless, but she couldn’t help herself sometimes, no matter how much she tried to be like her mother. “Can we go on that walk now?” Scarlett asked, hoping to change the subject and put it behind them.

Rhett nodded and they continued along the path in silence with the gravel crunching beneath their shoes. “So,” Scarlett said, finally breaking the silence, “how long are you staying in New York?”

“I leave Thursday.”

“For where? Excuse me for being curious, but it is your turn today.”

Rhett laughed and said, “I wish you didn’t have such a good memory. But a promise is a promise. I’m going to Charleston, actually.”

“But it seemed as if you hated it there,” Scarlett said, surprised by his response.

“Not so much as I used to,” he added.

“I remember only a few things about you that I heard at the barbecue. I know that you were expelled from West Point, that you had a duel and killed the brother of a girl whose reputation was ruined, and that you aren’t received in Charleston.”

“You’ve obviously heard it all, then,” he laughed. “My, you are a good listener.”

“Well, these things do get out. You weren’t discreet enough I guess,” Scarlett said with a smile. “So, is that why you don’t like it there, people won’t speak to you? Surely, you’re not that bad.”

“I am in their eyes, especially since my father turned me out. He never approved of anything I did or wanted to do, so he must have figured it would be easier for him to disown me than to have to answer for me all the time,” Rhett said with bitterness. “Yes, so finally he threw me out into the world without a cent and no training whatsoever to be anything but a Charleston gentleman, a good pistol shot and an excellent poker player…Would you like to sit down?” he asked as they neared a bench by the lake.

“Yes,” Scarlett answered, fascinated with his story. She sat down and looked around them at the open space, noticing people scattered about the park. “And your mother? She couldn’t have turned her back on you?” Scarlett asked with certainty.

“No, she didn’t. But Father forbid her to see me.”

“Oh, that’s horrible!” Scarlett said, shocked.

“Whenever I was in town, Mother had to lie and slip off to see me,” he laughed at its absurdity. “I could have helped them during the war, Mother and my sister, Rosemary. I tried to give them money, but Father always found out and sent it back – tainted money, you see? And my brother wasn’t much help to them either, not that he had much to give. So, there in a nutshell is my family,” he concluded.

“I don’t know what to say,” Scarlett responded quietly, upset to even hear of such a situation. She had never received anything but love from her parents, and could not imagine them disowning her, no matter what she had done.

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m not looking for sympathy,” he replied proudly. “Besides, things are better now. I have free reign to help Mother and Rosemary now, ever since Father died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m sure he wasn’t sorry to die.”

Scarlett sighed and looked to the lake in front of her, silenced by the conversation. There must be pleasanter things to talk about.

“I see I’ve upset you,” Rhett said with a disappointed tone. Scarlett glanced at him for a moment and then returned her eyes to the water before them.

“It’s just that I…well, it’s just sad, that’s all.”

“We’ll forget about it, then. Do you want to hear about my adventures in California?” Rhett asked, taking on a more cheerful tone.

“California? What on earth were you doing there?” she asked with wide eyes.

“Mining the gold fields. It was quite a frenzy for a while with us young gentleman. I thought it’d be a quick way to secure my fortune.”

“Did you find much?”

“Nothing really, other than trouble,” he laughed. “But it was a good place for a young man to be I suppose. It was too tame for me here on this side of the world. I saw an awful lot out there.”

“Like what?” she questioned enthusiastically. 

“Nothing that a lady should hear about,” he quickly responded and Scarlett frowned with disappointment. “Really? You’d like to hear about knife fights and all?” he asked jokingly. “All I can say is that there was great beauty out there in the mountains, away from civilization. As I said, exactly what I needed.”

“Knife fights?” Scarlett repeated with a laugh.

“I’ve got the scars to prove it, but it wouldn’t be appropriate to show you,” he said with a sly look in his eyes.

“No, I’m sure not,” Scarlett replied after an awkward silent moment, feeling her face grow red. “So, then you came back here to the east?” she continued.

“It drew me back, I’m afraid. And I soon became successful in my business ventures, whether they were permissible or not. There’s a lot of money to be made during a war.”

“Or lost,” Scarlett mentally added.

“But, the so-called Cause drew me in. I felt wretched seeing the damage done to those men coming home from the battlefields while I kept myself perfectly safe and comfortable. My mother would even have been ashamed of me. So, I joined the artillery, surviving without a scratch,” he concluded. Scarlett could tell he was holding back something like shame, shame in surviving when so many died.

“My husband says you were a very smart man about the war. I think he admires your opinion. He said you were right that it was a hopeless cause. At least you knew, at least you can say you were right,” Scarlett said, trying to soothe his conscience.

Rhett stared out to the lake now, silent and still. Scarlett looked down at her folded hands in her lap, unsure of what to say. “Scarlett?” he said, turning his head to her again.

“Hmm?” Scarlett responded, looking up.

“Thanks for trying, but I’m sure most of the Confederates wouldn’t agree with you or your husband.”

“Well, then don’t think of them. You should feel proud for being smart. I think you are and isn’t that all that matters?” she smiled, trying to lighten his mood.

“You know, Scarlett, that is all that matters,” he responded in a more serious tone than she had expected. She noticed something she couldn’t comprehend in his eyes, but there was a feeling of warmth and understanding between them.

“So, you’re going back to Charleston. Do you stay with your family, then?” she asked.

“No, I stay at the Charleston Hotel. Most of Mother’s friends would be upset if they knew I was occupying her home.”

“You mean you live in a hotel?” she asked, never thinking anyone would reside in one permanently. 

“Yes,” he laughed. “I even have a permanent address, room 325. I suppose you think that’s a bit depressing? Well, I haven’t ever found a home I wanted to settle down in, and as I currently reside, I can pick up and go whenever I want.”

“Oh, I see,” Scarlett said, showing an understanding of his philosophy.

“You probably wonder why I allow myself to live there when I have so much up against me in Charleston? 

“A sweetheart?” Scarlett asked innocently, certain someone had captured his heart by now.

Rhett laughed, “Well, that’s a personal question. I hate to disappoint your romantic ideas, but no. I’m not the sort of man to be tied down by one woman. At least the right one hasn’t trapped me yet,” Rhett responded somewhat cynically.

“Oh,” Scarlett voiced, stumped as to what to say to that in response. 

“The reason I live there is so I can be near Mother and Rosemary. I suppose it’s my duty to take care of them now, although I’m sure Father is rolling over in his grave.”

“Do you want to be accepted there again?” she asked out of curiosity, still unable to fully read him.

“I suppose some part of me wants to, mostly for Mother’s sake,” he answered. “But I don’t really give a damn what everyone else thinks of me, personally.” Scarlett smiled. “What’s that for?” he asked, responding to her smile.

“I think you do.”

“You do, do you?” Rhett asked with a laugh, his eyes glittering.

Scarlett nodded her head and stood up to stretch her legs. She took a deep breath to compose herself after he smiled at her so…so intriguingly. “And I think you’ll succeed. You’ve already won me over in just three days, and I had every reason to hate you forever,” Scarlett said, stepping toward the lakeshore. Rhett followed her and stood at her left.

“Why should you hate me forever?” he asked with a smirk.

“Oh, I remember you now and every bit of what you said to me that day we first met,” she answered, glancing at him quickly. “You were quite rude.”

“Rude?” His bold dark eyes laughed at her. “I believe I told you that you were a girl of rare spirit, if I remember correctly. I still feel that way,” he added.

“Oh, you do? I’m honored,” she quipped with an unconscious flirtation. Rhett glanced down at her with a strange expression she was unable to interpret. “Why do you look at me like that?” she asked, curiously.

“Like what?” he responded, wiping his face of all but mock confusion.

“I can’t quite put my finger on it,” Scarlett answered, watching the ripples on the surface of the water. “Will I see you again before you leave?” she asked, abandoning her previous question, figuring her eyes were playing tricks on her.

“Do you want to see me again?” he asked, giving a question for a question. 

Scarlett gave him a sidelong glance and said, “I think so, that is, if you want to see me again. I’d hate to have you leave without saying goodbye. It’s too bad you can’t stay longer. It’s strange, but I feel like I’m losing an ally.”

“An ally?” he said aloud to himself, smiling. “Then, I’ll stop by to say goodbye the morning I leave. I would never want to disappoint you. I feel privileged to be an ally of yours,” he concluded, taking her hand for a kiss. “But don’t worry yourself too much. I think there are several things that will bring me back to this town in the very near future.”

“It was a bit premature, but I think you were right in calling yourself my best friend. I feel like I’ve known you for ages,” Scarlett stated honestly. However, this feeling also burdened her with great confusion.

Rhett smiled widely and said, “See, I think I’ve already proven my point.”

“What point? Oh, that you knew me even before we met?” Scarlett asked.

“Exactly. And I think you’re starting to feel the same way. Oh, well, maybe we knew each other in another life,” he said as they walked away, returning to the path.

“Maybe,” Scarlett agreed.

* * * * *

Rhett kept his promise. He came that Thursday morning to say goodbye to Scarlett and then he was gone. This one bright light in her life had been extinguished just as fast as it was lit. “Well, it was a fun diversion while it lasted,” she thought to herself the next morning, foolishly looking out the window in hopes of seeing him again. Scarlett turned around to face her empty, sunlit sitting room. What was there to do? It was so quiet, so still. She could go to the park, but she didn’t want to go alone. She could pick up her needlework and take advantage of the sunlight. She could attempt to visit Margaret Crawford again, only to become jealous of everything she owned. No, none of these appealed to her. She wanted conversation, interaction with someone. But she definitely wouldn’t be satisfied with that from Margaret and even if Ashley were available this evening, he wouldn’t fit in that category either. She would get more of a response from a brick wall. 

So, it was back to normal life with just she and Ashley. At one time, a life with Ashley seemed so appealing to Scarlett, but suddenly, she felt indifferent to it. The hope of ever living the life she had dreamed up for them was gradually diminishing. And the realization of this tedious life was swiftly rising to the surface.

Even the unobservant Ashley noticed a change in Scarlett. He questioned her as to why her mood had suddenly changed. He was certain she had been warming up to the idea of living in New York after the last few weeks. She had even seemed anxious for each new day. But suddenly her spirits seemed to plummet. Scarlett never knew how to answer him. Nothing much had changed between then and now so she could barely explain it herself. She still took care of their home, went to the market, and attended occasional events with Ashley. Something was missing – not that it had ever been there before.

However, early June brought with it a welcome surprise – Rhett Butler had returned to Scarlett’s doorstep for the first of many visits. “I couldn’t stay away,” he had joked to her on that first visit. Scarlett welcomed her friend’s company anytime. He added a breath of fresh air to her life and her soul thrived on it. Usually they would plan to meet in the park or places in the city, like museums and restaurants, where they could talk. Scarlett didn’t want her nosy neighbors to gossip about her and she was certain they would if a strange man was always meeting her there, even if he was just a friend. 

Every now and then she would mention Rhett’s name to Ashley, saying that she had seen him in town. She wasn’t exactly lying to her husband, just not telling him the complete truth about her secret visits. On the last day of his visit that mid-June, Rhett stopped by her home to say goodbye.

“What’s this?” Scarlett asked, looking at the beautifully wrapped package in Rhett’s hands.

“A token of my affection,” he grinned. Scarlett smiled at his joke. He was always making comments like that, as if he were in love with her or something. But of course she knew he didn’t really mean it and was only trying to make her laugh.

“Come in,” she offered, hoping no neighbors were being watchful. 

“So, how are you going to explain my visits to the neighbors if they bring the subject up?” he joked, laughing at her paranoia as he walked into their sitting room.

“I’ll tell them you’re my brother,” she answered casually, hiding the fact that she had come up with the excuse earlier in the week. 

“It’s somewhat believable,” he answered, looking around the drab room. “Ashley actually lets you reside here? It seems that you’d fit much better in a palace, but then again, you do brighten this room considerably,” he stated honestly.

Scarlett frowned at his comment. It was not as if Ashley had any choice in the matter. “We’re comfortable. Why do you have to be so mean about Ashley? You seem to have some hidden quarrel with him,” she observed.

“No quarrel, I assure you. I just think if he really cared, he’d do more for you. Don’t you think he could bring you back home if he wanted to?” he asked, sitting down on her sofa and setting the green and pink colored box to his right. “He must see how miserable you are here. Which brings me to my gift for you,” he smiled. “Don’t you want to see what it is?”

Scarlett sighed, wishing she could defend herself with more nerve. But if she ordered him out of her house, the gift would go along with him. Besides, he wasn’t so nasty most of the time, and she certainly couldn’t afford to lose this friendship – a friendship that was keeping her afloat. She walked over to the sofa and sat on the other side of the box, looking at Rhett with a hurtful glance. If she couldn’t verbally tell him what she thought of his behavior, at least she could show him.

Suddenly, she heard a scratching noise from the package and looked at Rhett with confusion. “Open it,” Rhett directed, pulling his hands from the top of the box. Scarlett slowly lifted the lid and looked down inside. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, jumping back in surprise. She dropped the lid to the floor and looked inside again, her eyes glittering. “It’s darling,” Scarlett whispered, pulling out the small orange and white kitten out of the box. She held it to her chest and then examined all its features. What adorable little paws it had, white as the first snowfall. White, fluffy fur covered its chest, belly, and around its nose, and the rest of the body was orange with a fluffy white and orange striped tail. “A kitten?” she said, looking to Rhett with water-filled eyes.

“I figured you needed someone to keep you company here,” he answered, looking at her with sincerity. “Do you like her?” he asked, watching Scarlett smooth the fur around the kitten’s face. Scarlett nodded her head enthusiastically. “I think you two will get along just fine,” he added, setting the box on the floor.

“I think so,” Scarlett answered, holding the kitten near her cheek, listening carefully to hear the quiet purr. She set the kitten down on the cushion between she and Rhett and the kitten wobbled over to Rhett, climbing up his coat. “It looks like she’s fond of you,” Scarlett said, sliding over on the sofa to watch over the kitten.

“Yes, she is,” Rhett said, carefully pulling the kitten’s prickly claws from the fine fabric of his coat.

Scarlett found amusement in Rhett’s struggle. “Here, let me help,” she said, lifting the kitten away from him. “You can ruin anything you want,” she whispered in the kitten’s ear. “I won’t get mad.” She looked at Rhett, amazed by his wonderful gift, wondering how this man could be so generous to her. “I can’t thank you enough,” she said, impulsively kissing his cheek. When she pulled her head away, her eyes locked with Rhett’s. She felt her face flush from embarrassment. The way he was looking at her didn’t help either. “So,” she continued, looking away from him, “what should I name her?”

“Anything you want,” Rhett said, seemingly regaining his composure. 

“I’ll have to think about it. Names are very important.”

“Yes, it has to be fitting to her personality, don’t you think?”

Scarlett nodded her head in agreement and moved her finger along the upholstery for the kitten to follow with her eyes. “Do you think she’ll be wild? I don’t want her attacking my ankles when I least expect it,” Scarlett said with a laugh. “Oh, she’s beautiful. I can’t believe she’s mine.”

“She’s all yours. Take good care of her when I’m gone. I can’t check up on her, you know. I promised her that you would be a good friend to her so she wouldn’t be so worried about coming to stay with you,” Rhett joked with a grin, his white teeth gleaming.

“I’ll love her with all my heart,” Scarlett responded honestly. “The next time you come, she’ll have a name. I promise. Can you tell me when that will be…just so…so that I know?” Scarlett asked, attempting to hide her eagerness for another visit.

“Soon, I’m sure. I think it’ll be early July.”

“She’ll have grown by then,” Scarlett responded.

Rhett stood up after looking at the watch that he’d pulled from his waistcoat pocket. “I have to go. I’m afraid I’m short on time. My train leaves very soon.” He moved toward the door with some reluctance and Scarlett followed with the kitten secure in her arms. She felt a lump in her throat as if she was about to burst into tears. Again, she was losing her friend. “Smile, Scarlett. I can’t bear to see you like that and have it be my last memory for a while. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Scarlett answered, smiling with an effort. “It’s just that we’ll miss you, me and this no-name kitten.”

Rhett’s eyes gleamed and his face held an expression she rarely saw from him, expressing complete honesty. It seemed to be genuine happiness. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back,” he grinned, taking the kitten’s paw in his hand shortly. “I’ll see you soon,” he said, sweeping on his hat and pulling the front door open. “Goodbye, Scarlett.”

“Goodbye,” Scarlett answered almost in a whisper. She and the kitten watched as his carriage drove away and then she closed the door to the heat outside. “Well, it’s just you and me now,” she said, holding the kitten out in front of her. She kissed its soft, furry head and tried to think of how she would explain its presence to Ashley. 

* * * * *

“A cat?” Ashley asked once spotting it toddling around on their sitting room floor.

“Yes, I found her right here on our doorstep. I can’t imagine who would have set her there,” Scarlett lied with ease. “I suppose they just didn’t want her. But, I’m going to keep her. She’s the most darling creature I’ve ever seen.” Scarlett took her needlework thread and trailed it along the floor for the kitten to chase.

“Are you sure she doesn’t belong to one of our neighbors?” Ashley asked as Scarlett knelt down next to the kitten.

“No, I’m sure,” Scarlett answered succinctly, paying little attention to what Ashley was saying. She sweetly pushed the kitten over on her back and held the thread just out of reach of the kitten’s paws, making silly noises that one would normally make to a baby. 

“I see she’s a good source of amusement for you,” Ashley commented, sitting down near them to watch. “You’re so attached, I suppose you’ve already named her?”

Scarlett tilted her head to look back at Ashley. “No, not yet.”

“Is she going to steal all your attention? I hope there’s some left for me,” Ashley commented, smiling. After the initial shock of Ashley’s remark, Scarlett turned to her husband and looked at him with scowling eyes. She was insulted that he would make a comment like this, having rarely accepted her own affections in the recent past.

“When do you ever want my attention?” she asked bitterly. “At least this kitten reacts to me.”

“Scarlett, I didn’t mean it that way. What’s gotten into you?” Ashley asked with concern, kneeling down next to his distraught wife. He rested his hands on her shoulders and brought her to him. Scarlett accepted his embrace, feeling, at first, pleased by his attention and his murmurings of her sweetness. But what else could she expect? Her outbursts always brought some affection on his part. 

“Or is it guilt?” she wondered, resting her head against his shoulder. 

She lifted her head slowly to face him. “Ashley, I –” But before she could get another word out, Ashley kissed her with a force she hadn’t felt in quite some time. He wanted her; she had no doubt. But, strangely, she couldn’t explain the feelings she was having as he held her tightly. There was no desire on her part this evening, no desperate need to be close to him. Her feelings turned to thoughts, questions, and she pulled away desperately. “Please stop,” she begged. Ashley stared at her in disbelief. She had never refused him before.

Scarlett looked at him seriously, causing Ashley to release his grip on her. She picked up the kitten protectively and walked a few paces from where Ashley knelt on the floor, catching her reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall. Is that all he wanted her for, her body? Is that why he never discussed anything seriously with her? Was she just some convenient distraction for him whenever his mood was right? Rhett had often hinted at such, but she would adamantly deny it and threaten to abandon him right then and there if he refused to change the subject. Was he the one putting these horrible thoughts in her head? 

“Scarlett –”

“I’m sorry,” she apologized with effort. As much as she wanted to call him on these questions plaguing her mind, she couldn’t do it. Her greatest fear was that her suspicions were true and she certainly did not want to dredge them up tonight. At least she still had hope, but if this were the dreadful truth, she would have to live with it for the rest of her life. “I want to be with you. I do. I just want to get the kitten settled first,” Scarlett lied.

Ashley looked at her suspiciously as he lifted himself from the floor. It was obvious that her excuse was fabricated, but as always, Ashley avoided confrontation. “Don’t you think we better keep her in the kitchen?”

“Oh, no! She has to be close to us or she’ll be frightened. Let’s keep her in the dressing room for tonight. I’ll set some blankets in there for her,” Scarlett said, making her way to the stairs. “Would you bring a bowl of water up too, darling?” she asked sweetly. Ashley obeyed her wishes and helped to settle their new pet in her new home.

The next morning, Scarlett berated herself for giving into Ashley the night before. Try as she might, she couldn’t dispel the thought that Ashley had used her again. No, of course it wasn’t intentional. Ashley would never do that. But, the truth was right there in front of her. That was as close as he ever allowed himself to get to her. He never let her into his thoughts or feelings. He had never fully opened that door to her, even though they’d been married for over six years now. 

Scarlett lay on their freshly made bed, watching the tiny kitten slumber next to her, remembering something that Ashley had once said to her about love, about what would make her happy.

_“Love isn’t enough to make a successful marriage when two people are as different as we are. You would want all of a man, Scarlett, his body, his heart, his soul, his thoughts. And if you did not have them, you would be miserable. And I couldn’t give you all of me.”_

“Oh, Ashley,” she sighed, stroking her hand over the kitten’s downy fur. “Were you right? Why did you marry me, then, if you knew we’d be miserable?” Scarlett felt such a rash of emotions coming over her, she burst into tears. “But I love you, Ashley,” she cried to herself, attempting to soothe her fears. “Love is enough, Ashley. I know it is,” she reasoned with great disillusionment. 

Scarlett rested her head on the pillow, sniffing back her tears, and watched with a smile as the kitten climbed across the quilt and curled up against Scarlett’s stomach. “You do know how to make me feel better,” she tearfully laughed, closing her eyes for a much-needed rest, now feeling less alone thanks to the kindness of Rhett Butler.

* * * * *

Over the next several weeks, Scarlett went on with life as usual. There were no more mentions of Ashley’s lack of affection or care, and everything went on as if nothing had been said that night. But something had changed between them. To Scarlett, it was as if they were actors in a play, performing just as they were expected. Scarlett was the dutiful wife and Ashley was the breadwinner in need of care and solitude as he returned from a day’s work. This was no way to live, Scarlett was sure of that, but she didn’t want to take the risk of making things worse.

Her only solace was her kitten, Ella. Finally, Scarlett had settled on a name for her tiny orange and white ball of fur: Ella, short for her mother, Ellen. Ella’s presence in her life was a gift from heaven and offered a comfort much like that of her mother. Scarlett no longer felt as lonely when she had a little fluffy friend to follow her around the empty house. Although, she felt silly whenever she caught herself talking to Ella as if she were a person. “But I’d much rather talk to you than all the high and mighty women of New York,” Scarlett said, lifting Ella above her head.

Strangely, another thing that carried Scarlett through this time was the anticipation of seeing Rhett again. She realized that he was probably the only true friend she had ever had. She just wished he resided in New York so she could see him whenever she wanted. But soon he’d be back. And then she could release all this pent-up frustration.

Just as Rhett promised, he was back in July, but left soon after returning. This troubled Scarlett tremendously. She had hoped for a long stay this time for more trips to the park and museums and delicious restaurants, but he told her business called him elsewhere. His mood was more mysterious during this visit, but when Scarlett questioned him on it, he would instantly change the subject. He seemed to distance himself from her causing Scarlett dreadful thoughts that there was something about her that was disagreeable to everyone.

After Rhett said his goodbyes to her one morning, the tears that Scarlett successfully held back the last time came pouring out after she closed the door behind him. Rhett had told her that he didn’t know when he would be returning again. But it definitely wouldn’t be in the next month. Scarlett grew restless at this thought. “Oh, if only I could go home and be with my people. I don’t need Rhett Butler. I don’t need Ash–” she caught herself in time before voicing her subconscious thought. What was happening to her? She didn’t need him? That was preposterous. Of course she needed Ashley. She had needed him since she was 14 years old.

But, the feeling still nagged her over the next several weeks. And this feeling grew into her questioning if she even wanted him. “But I can’t not be in love with him. I’ve always been in love with him. I can’t remember what it’s like not to be,” she sighed with disappointment in herself. “I must be going crazy. If I could only get away from here, if I could get away from Ashley for a while, I could sort everything out.” 

With this thought, Scarlett swiftly wrote letters to her Aunt Eulalie and sister in Charleston and her family in Atlanta and at Tara, hinting that she was planning a trip in that direction. Somehow she would gather enough money to pay for a train ticket and find some way to explain to Ashley about her intentions. Certainly, he would want to travel with her and be her escort, but she could manage it herself. Besides, she reasoned, Ashley wouldn’t be able to get away from the bank. This would be the perfect opportunity to cure her homesickness and gain some insight on her feelings for Ashley.

“Oh, I can see Pa again!” she exclaimed, beaming. “This has to work,” she thought as she put on her bonnet. Scarlett rushed out the door, into the sweltering August air, in the direction of the train depot to find out how much she would have to save up to at least reach Charleston. If she could only make it that far, Gerald could certainly meet her there. She could care less if she made it to Atlanta to see Suellen. But if Gerald could make it to Charleston, she could see him and Careen. Scarlett realistically decided that she might have to wait a while longer to set eyes on her beloved Tara again.

After inquiring at the ticket booth, she was certain she could only make it as far as Charleston with what she could save up in a relatively short amount of time. She stepped away from the booth with a somber demeanor, realizing that this would disappoint her father. But, somehow, she would convince Gerald to meet her in Charleston. Undoubtedly, he missed Careen as well. Lost in thought, Scarlett walked with little attention to the people hustling about the train station. With her eyes unfocused, she suddenly bumped into a man facing away from her.

“Oh, pardon me, sir. I do apologize,” she offered, stepping back and to the side with a bowed head.

“We must stop doing this, Scarlett,” the man said with an amused laugh, sweeping off his gray hat.

Scarlett jerked her head up in disbelief and swiftly inhaled the heavy air, immediately recognizing the unmistakable voice. “Oh, Rhett!”

“Yes, it’s me,” he said with a mocking bow. “But who else would it be? I can’t seem to escape you, my dear.”

“I thought…I was sure you would never come back again,” she said. Scarlett felt both anger and relief at once. “You certainly seemed ready to say your final goodbyes to me last time. I’m surprised you’re back. Although, I suppose you weren’t going to let me know you were in town,” she said with pouting lips.

“On the contrary. You’re what led me to this town. Honestly, I have no business to conduct on this trip. I just missed your company. I’m very much hoping you felt the same,” Rhett responded openly, and completely opposite his manner during the last visit.

“Well, why did you act that way the last time? I was sure you never wanted to see me again,” Scarlett said, looking down at Rhett’s suitcase.

“Yes, well. Forgive me for my behavior of our last meetings. I had a lot on my mind and was a bit distracted. But everything’s clear now,” he answered sincerely.

“What was wrong?” Scarlett questioned. “What was it on your mind?”

“Now’s not the time or place,” he answered quickly. “But someday, maybe I’ll feel like discussing it. I must say, you’re one of my closest friends, Scarlett. I can’t imagine my life without our secret talks,” he said in a whisper in the style of a stage villain, emphasizing the _secret_.

Scarlett tried to hold her pout, but his smile was too distracting. Her frown broke and she giggled with delight. “So, I imagined it all? It wasn’t anything I did?”

“Of course not,” he laughed. “You women always make too much of things,” Rhett commented, offering his arm to her. She took it willingly and they walked through the crowd toward the exit.

“So, now that you don’t have any pressing business, you have much more time to show me around, don’t you Rhett?” she asked, again filled with anticipation.

“Absolutely,” he answered with a gleam in his eye that Scarlett had missed on the last visit. “Tell me, Scarlett. Were you trying to escape town just now or did you have an intuition that I’d be here today?”

“Unfortunately, neither, but more like the former. I was inquiring on some ticket prices.”

“To where, may I ask?” he said curiously as they stopped their stroll at the sidewalk.

“Um, well, I checked on Charleston, Atlanta, and Jonesboro.”

“Oh, coming to see me?” he joked, replacing his hat over his dark head of hair.

“No, you conceited thing,” Scarlett laughed sweetly. “I want to go somewhere familiar again, somewhere that feels like home. It’ll have to be to Charleston. Hopefully my father can come and meet me there and visit with Careen as well.”

“You? Alone?” he asked with a curious look in his dark eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure Ashley will have to stay here at this time. But that doesn’t mean I have to stay,” she answered bluntly.

“Taking your life into your own hands, finally? I admire that, Scarlett.” Rhett looked to a cab waiting on the road. “I’m sure there are no objections to me giving you a ride home? I’m dying to see Ella again. I’m sure she’s grown a bit since she last attacked my shoelaces and scratched the hell out of my finely polished shoes,” he joked. 

“Oh, but she didn’t mean it.”

“You put her up to it, I’m sure,” Rhett said with a sly grin. He stared into her eyes distractedly, and Scarlett felt like he had forgotten himself for a moment. “Are her eyes as green as yours yet?”

“Her eyes do seem greener, but not quite like mine,” she said, flashing her dimples. 

“No one’s eyes are quite like yours. I know. I’ve looked,” Rhett disclosed, helping her into the carriage.

Scarlett watched him climb into the carriage with great interest. And Rhett gave her a mischievous look. She turned away with a reddening face. “Stop it, Rhett. Stop teasing me like that. What do you mean you’ve looked?” she asked challengingly.

“You’re one in a million, Scarlett. That’s all I’m saying,” he answered defensively. “I seem to compare everyone to you.” Rhett quietly laughed to himself. “It’s probably a sickness, don’t you think?” Scarlett made a funny face, full of annoyance, and crossed her arms across her chest, turning her frame forward, watching the horse and driver in front of them.

“It’s good that you’re not so insulting all the time or I’d never speak to you again. Your trip would be wasted,” she huffed, only to receive an earful of laughter from him.

No matter how infuriating Rhett could be at times, he offered Scarlett something she couldn’t refuse. He offered her challenging conversation, unlike Ashley, who only tried to impose on her the benefits of reading to accomplish the task of challenging her mind. Over the next week things were perfect, just as Scarlett had remembered from Rhett’s first visits. This was the Rhett she knew. He was all kindness and warmth again, and full of praises that instantly made her feel an increased confidence. The conversation was dynamic and how good it felt to have a confidant again! 

Over this week, she had gained enough courage to present her idea of a journey south to Ashley, and informed him after church on Sunday. At first, Ashley was reluctant and tried to dissuade her against this trip, but Scarlett convinced him that she would be fine and that lots of women had to travel alone. Besides, she hadn’t seen her father in over two years, which was the argument she planned on using before she would resort to tears. Luckily, she was able to save her tears and Ashley finally agreed this would be good for her. He assured her that he could take care of himself for a few weeks. 

Once she had Ashley’s permission, Rhett helped her secure a train ticket for a departure the morning of September 16th. Now all she had to do was to write the necessary letters and count down the days until she could leave this dreadful city.

“Oh, thank you so much for your help,” she exclaimed with joy as she and Rhett walked through a secluded part of Central Park. “I can’t believe I’m finally going to get out of here – at least for a while,” she added. “I don’t think I’ll have the patience to wait!”

“I’m glad to see you so happy. But I wonder why you’re so desperate to get away? I remember how anxious you were to get Ashley to marry you that day so long ago. I’d think you’d be perfectly content here as long as he was with you,” Rhett commented with a confidence that irritated Scarlett.

She quickly flashed a glance at him and then returned her focus to the dark, lush trail in front of them. It had been so nice this week. Rhett hadn’t once brought up Ashley or delved into this territory, and all of a sudden, here were these probing questions again. Scarlett gladly shared her feelings on almost any subject with Rhett, but this one, she decided was off-limits.

“I don’t really want to talk about it, Rhett. It has nothing to do with my husband. I just need to be around my family right now, my kin,” she reasoned.

“So, you want to get away from him, then?” Rhett stated bluntly.

“Oh,” Scarlett exhaled with disgust. However, she was equally struck by how Rhett had figured it out so effortlessly. But she refused to give herself away. “How could you suggest something so horrible?”

“It’s the truth, isn’t it? I’m sorry to bring difficult subjects into the light, but –”

“I’m perfectly happy, thank you,” she lied, cutting off Rhett’s comment, trying to dissuade him from this subject any longer. “Why is it so vacant here today?” she asked, forcing a change of subject. “We haven’t run across but six or seven people today.”

Rhett looked up to the sky and Scarlett’s eyes followed. “Well, look at that. I didn’t even notice how dark the sky was today. I suppose everyone’s afraid they might get caught out in the rain. But we’re not afraid of a little rain, are we Scarlett?”

“No, I’m not afraid. But, do you really think it’s going to storm? I should probably get back home. Ella will be frightened all alone in the house,” Scarlett worried, as they walked into a clearing void of people.

“It’ll just be a bit of morning rain. We’ll make it back in time,” Rhett said, soothing her fears.

“Oh, I just felt a raindrop!” Scarlett cried, holding her hands out in front of her, palms up. 

“That’s funny, so did I,” Rhett said with an amused laugh. “Don’t ever ask me to predict the weather again. As you can see, I failed miserably.”

Immediately, there was a downpour. It was as if the heavens opened up and let all of the water fall at once. Scarlett’s eyes desperately searched for some shelter through the streams of water. Rhett obviously spotted someplace safe and he took her hand. They ran rapidly across the field, and surprisingly, Scarlett felt exhilarated. She hadn’t run like that since she was a young girl at Tara, when she was free of cares and worries.

They stopped abruptly and once Scarlett regained her bearings, she realized exactly where they were. “Oh, a bridge! What a good eye you have,” she complimented breathlessly. She tilted her head up and her eyes traced the arch of the bridge, which was composed of gray bricks. Scarlett looked back outside and realized it was just as gray out there with the water streaming down. The acoustics of the arched bridge caused their laughter to echo loudly.

“Oh, I’m soaked!” Scarlett exclaimed, untying her bonnet, which was hanging against her back. She turned it upside down, letting the water pour out of it, causing Rhett to double up with laughter. “I wouldn’t laugh so hard, Rhett. Look at your finely pressed suit,” she responded smugly. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll survive somehow.” 

Scarlett watched the misty steam rising from the hot earth and shivered. “At least there isn’t any loud thunder or Ella would be hysterical.”

Instantly, a bright flash of lightning lit the area below the arched bridge and the thunder sounded a moment later, causing Scarlett to jump with fright. “Oh!” she exclaimed before giggling with silliness.

“Don’t say another word or I fear we’ll be struck by lightning,” Rhett warned with mock intensity, wringing out the front of his coat as best as he could.

Scarlett pulled loose hairpins from her chignon, letting her soaked locks fall naturally, and leaned against the wall with fatigue. “When do you think it will end?” she asked, staring out to the saturated field.

“You’re beautiful, absolutely breathtaking,” Rhett’s voice echoed.

Unsure of what she thought she had heard, Scarlett turned her head slowly to where Rhett had been standing. “What did you say?” she asked as Rhett silently drew nearer. 

Scarlett held her breath as he reached his hand to her pale face. As he caressed her cheek affectionately, she shivered and was confused as to if it was due to the cold or his touch. He took her shoulders in his strong grip and pushed her against the brick wall, kissing her lips with leisure intensity and an air of unwavering confidence. Scarlett was stunned by his action, but even more shocked by her own. She lifted her arms in an attempt to push him away, but instead, found her hands tangled in Rhett’s wet hair as his locked around her petite waist, pulling her tightly against him. Scarlett heard “this is wrong” repeating in her mind, but she just couldn’t let go, she couldn’t push him away when it felt so…so... She couldn’t comprehend the passionate feelings she was experiencing, but one thing was clear, her body didn’t want it to stop. 

At the sound of a thunderclap, Scarlett was finally distracted enough to break free from this atrocious behavior and pushed Rhett away with all her force, slapping him across the face. He lifted his hand to his face, rubbing his cheek with care, never taking his eyes from hers. She tried to conceal the gasps of air she took in as her cheeks reddened with shame. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the first time I laid eyes on you,” Rhett said boldly, breaking the silence between them.

“You cad! You…you liar! You pretended to be my friend?” Scarlett shouted in anguish, pacing away from his watchful gaze in great confusion.

“I am your friend, Scarlett. But it seems I’m not the only one in this relationship that wants more,” he commented daringly in reference to her obvious desire.

“Oh, you’re disgusting. How can you say such a thing? When did I ever hint that it was all right to take advantage of me? I’m married! What were you thinking?”

Rhett swiftly came up behind her, taking her upper arm in his strong grasp, forcing her to look at him. “Is now the proper time to tell you that I’m in love with you?”

Scarlett’s mouth dropped open with astonishment. “Let me go,” she begged nervously, struggling to arrest herself from his grip.

“I suppose you can’t bear hearing the truth. This relationship was certainly convenient for you – a friendship with no risk of boundaries being crossed. But, sadly, I want more. Can you blame me? I’ve never wanted a woman as much as I want you,” he openly disclosed, forcing her to look at him. “You see, that’s why I acted the way I did during my last visit. You were curious about that, weren’t you? I thought I’d act the gentleman and try to forget you…to cut our ties for your sake. I’m normally not the sort of man to go around stealing other men’s wives, you see. But, unfortunately for you, I selfishly couldn’t forget. However, I was right in my thinking, wasn’t I? I can never completely have you. I can’t tell you how much that tears at my core,” he said without a hint of sarcasm.

“Please, stop,” Scarlett cried, as tears of confusion ran down her cheeks, her hopes of a true friendship with Rhett forever shattered.

Rhett continued, ignoring her plea. “I thought the only way to arrest these desires was to never see you again. You’d break my heart, Scarlett. You would never leave your husband and I’d be left out in the cold,” he laughed with regret. He unconsciously lifted his left hand up to lightly tug at the wet strands of Scarlett’s hair near her face. She didn’t refuse him, too weak from her distress. “But then…when I left…I couldn’t forget the look on your face. I knew I wasn’t mistaken and that you cared something for me. So, I decided that having part of you would be better than having nothing at all, fool that I am. I never meant to take advantage of you. I swear to it.”

Scarlett looked down and sighed heavily, focusing on her nervous, folded hands. There was no sarcasm, no cruelty in his expression. He was being utterly honest with her. As much as she wanted to stomp on his foot and disappear into the steady rain, never to see him again, how could she not forgive him when he opened himself up to her like this? She couldn’t forget that he had been the best thing to enter her life in as long as she could remember. Reluctantly, she looked up, searching his face with her glittering eyes.

“Do you really love me?” she asked, regretting it the moment she voiced her question.

“Yes,” he answered simply.

“Why me?” she asked shakily. “Why not some other woman who can spend the rest of her life with you?” Scarlett asked with a maturity that had evaded her for years.

“Because you’re everything I never thought I’d find in a woman. No matter how anyone else sees you, I’ve come to know who you really are these past few months. You say what you think and you don’t want to follow the rules, even if you force yourself to for Ashley’s sake. But you and I, we’re so much alike. We share the same qualities deep down. We’re meant for each other. Can’t you see it?” he asked, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger. 

“Oh, don’t say that,” Scarlett cried, twisting her head away.

“God, how I wish I’d met you first,” he said with great anger in his voice, shoving his balled fists in his wet pockets. “You know, every time you left our meetings for home, I wished I was going with you.” He lightly took her arm again with passion in his eyes and brought his face inches from hers. “Tell me you would have married me if Ashley hadn’t gotten to you first,” he demanded.

“Oh, Rhett, stop! I can’t answer that! I – I can’t change the past,” she said, shaking her head wildly. “How can you even ask that?” she responded, forcing a reply.

“If I asked you now, and Ashley never existed, or better yet, while he does exist, what would you say? Whom would you choose?” he continued with the scenario.

“A marriage proposal? You’ve lost your mind,” Scarlett said with concern, not realizing the full extent of the effect she had on him, her eyes wide with confusion.

“Just answer me, I’ll leave you alone forever, but I need to know,” he said, shaking her slightly.

“I don’t know!” she sobbed, motioning her arms like a helpless child. “Why are you doing this to me? I can’t think. Please, let me go.” Instantly, Rhett had his comforting arms wrapped around her, pressing her head against his chest, kissing the top of her cold head. Scarlett melted into him, circling her arms around his torso, instantly calmed. 

The answer was clear, no matter how sudden. Scarlett had never felt this intense warmth for Ashley at any moment. Being with Rhett felt like home. This discovery of such powerful feelings for him, which made her grow hot and cold all at once, suddenly rose to the surface, and her confusion over Ashley was immediately cleared up. Ashley had never made her feel this safe, this wanted, this extraordinary. Rhett loved everything about her and it made her feel wonderful to be desired for her true self, desired by a man who had given her so much over the last few months. 

They stood, linked together in silence, listening to the lightening of the rain. Scarlett slowly regulated her breathing, watching the sunlight begin to creep under the bridge, knowing they would soon be free from their necessary shelter and free from each other.

“I don’t love him,” Scarlett whispered, revealing this fact to both Rhett and herself for the first time. She felt Rhett’s hand caress her head and she continued, “I’d…I know I would choose you.” Scarlett lifted her head and pulled back to observe Rhett’s expression after this revelation. A look of relief instantly flashed across his face and Scarlett regretted what she had to say next. “But I can never see you again,” she said with clear disappointment. “We can’t go back now and I’m…I’m afraid of what would happen if I saw you again.” 

“You don’t have to be afraid and we don’t have to follow the rules,” Rhett whispered persuasively. “Just stop thinking for once,” he demanded, drawing her to him and bringing his lips to hers with loving kisses, and Scarlett returned them with equal passion, dreading the moment they would part. Whatever coldness the rain had brought with it, Rhett had seemed to replace it with warm solace.

Finally, Scarlett broke away, knowing that if she didn’t, she would never leave Rhett’s side. “Please, go home, Rhett. Leave New York. I just can’t see you again. Please understand,” she said, taking his hand briefly. Scarlett smiled bravely, trying to make him realize this was the only way. “I’m…I’m so sorry,” she choked out before picking up her dropped bonnet and running out into the sunlit park, never looking back to see the defeated expression on Rhett’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett leaned against her front door after locking it behind her, breathing heavily. “I was running like a crazy person!” she thought, afraid that someone she knew had seen her. She slowly limped to the stairs and climbed them with effort in order to find some dry clothing in her room.

Once she entered through the doorway a surge of fury filled her and she threw her bonnet at her dressing table mirror, causing a loud crash and waking Ella, who had been curled up near the pillows on the bed. “Damn you, Rhett Butler!” she screamed, collapsing at the foot of the bed. “How could you do this to me?” Scarlett cried into the quilt. In a few fleeting moments, in one colossal revelation, Rhett Butler had turned her world upside down. 

Slowly Scarlett caught her breath and lifted her head, placing her palms against her temples, pressing tightly. She curled her fingers into her palms and banged her loose fists against her temples angrily. Scarlett was furious with herself for risking all she had, everything she had ever wanted, for Rhett Butler. But, hadn’t it been perfectly innocent? Hadn’t the boundary between them been clear? Had she encouraged him? Certainly she still enjoyed attracting the opposite sex as she had as an adolescent, but it had been different since she had married Ashley. She didn’t want men to truly fall in love with her, just admire her charm as Mrs. Ashley Wilkes. Had she gone a step beyond that with Rhett? 

As Scarlett pondered the question, she grew nauseous and pounded her fist into the quilt covering the bed. How could she have been so blind? “I always dressed my best for him. I wanted him to think me pretty. I flirted. I never refused to see him from the very beginning, as a married woman should have. I kept him a secret from Ashley so Ashley wouldn’t ask me to stop seeing him. I never wanted our meetings to end. My heart leapt when he gave me that look…when he kissed my hand…when he touched my arm. And, oh, how I missed him when he was away,” she rambled achingly. Scarlett gently laid her head on the quilt with fatigue and resignation, and came to the honest conclusion that her friendship with Rhett had gone much deeper than she had ever been willing to acknowledge until this day. 

Never in the last nine years could she have imagined that she would love a man other than Ashley Wilkes, and yet she was now facing this truth. It was unnerving to accept her love for Rhett Butler. And Scarlett was utterly disturbed by the fact that part of her wished she never would have left him standing there under the bridge. Instead, she felt as if she could have easily run away with him. “No, I could never do that to Ashley. He’s my husband. I’m thinking crazy,” she thought, shocked at this consideration. Scarlett had made a commitment to Ashley and she was to honor it. “Oh, what did I do? How could I have acted so impulsively? It’ll never happen again,” she promised herself halfheartedly. “I’ll never see him again. Then, I can forget him.”

But no matter how hard she tried in the next few weeks, she couldn’t get Rhett out of her mind. And it sickened her that she still longed for his company, and now longed for his kiss. Sadly, she was certain she was overcompensating for her wrongs with Ashley, showering him with praise and attention. Her remorse seemed to shift from shame in her actions on that rainy afternoon to guilt of her desire to see Rhett again. Deep in her heart she knew she loved Rhett and not Ashley, but it was useless to dwell on it. Rhett had abided by her wishes and she had not seen him again after that day. Surely he had left town.

Soon Scarlett, herself, was to leave town, thankful that she could escape from Ashley’s watchful eye. She was certain that he was suspicious of her awkward behavior as of late. She finished writing letters to finalize her travel details with Eulalie, Careen, and Gerald, realizing that she had written the wrong arrival date by one day, September 18th instead of the 17th. Just as she was about to cross out the error, she remembered something that she wished she hadn’t; Rhett lived in Charleston. 

Scarlett never did change the date. On the early morning of September 17th, she made her way with her heavy bag, on foot, to the Charleston Hotel after sending Ashley a wire relating her safe arrival. Scarlett looked around with wide eyes, taking in everything about the town with pleasure. From every direction she delighted in hearing the drawling flat voices she had once despised. She had never been very impressed by Charleston, but now it was heaven compared to New York. She couldn’t help but admire the symmetry to the stately architecture and enjoy the novelty of palmetto trees and unique ironwork along her journey on Meeting Street. And Scarlett couldn’t wait to see Eulalie’s lovely garden and the elegant porches to the south. “Oh, everything’s beautiful here!” she exclaimed to herself as she spotted the steeple of St. Michael’s in the distance, almost forgetting her acute nervousness.

After trudging with her bag for almost a mile, she reached the hotel and stared for several moments at the stately columns lining the front of the building. Scarlett was frightened to enter, but she rallied the courage to seize this chance, her only chance. 

“May I help you, ma’am?” the desk clerk asked, eying her attire as she stepped inside.

“No, I’m just visiting a friend,” she stuttered. “I don’t need any help.”

“Are you sure you don’t need assistance with finding the room or with your bag?” he asked suspiciously.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you,” she responded, rushing to the stairway, trying to appear as calm as her anxiety would allow. She climbed several flights in order to reach the third floor and was exhausted from hauling up her heavy bag. Scarlett paused in the hallway for a few moments to regain her composure and strength. Again, she picked up her bag and anxiously scanned the doors for the room numbers, hoping she remembered correctly. 

When she found the one that read _325_ she felt as if her heart had dropped to the pit of her stomach. “Oh, I’m a wreck,” she thought, shaking as she smoothed her hair. Thankfully it was very early in the morning so she didn’t have an audience of onlookers. Scarlett knocked lightly on the door, afraid of making too much noise. She stood facing the door for what felt like minutes, not hearing a stir on the other side. Again, she knocked, a little louder this time, scanning the hallway, afraid someone would open his or her door at any moment.

This time she heard some movement in the room and for a quick, desperate moment, she considered running, escaping. But it was too late. The door swung open and dim light streamed through into the hallway, drawing Scarlett out of the shadows. 

“Scarlett?” Rhett said, blinking with disbelief.

“Yes, it’s me,” she smiled nervously, examining his fine silk dressing gown and the stubble on his unshaven face. She had obviously woken him from his sleep. “Please. Invite me in before I change my mind,” she requested timidly, lifting her bag from the carpeted floor. Rhett stepped aside without saying a word, looking very perplexed, and Scarlett strolled into what looked like a sitting room. 

It was as grand as she imagined it would be. There was a large window opposite from the door, inviting the soft morning light to seep into the room, and a doorway to a room on the right that obviously had its curtains drawn. A cool breeze was tossing the sitting room’s delicate curtains lightly. There was a large cream-colored sofa in the center of the room with several matching upholstered chairs, all trimmed with gold thread. Dark oak tables were situated everywhere about the room in all different sizes, one holding various decanters and crystal drinking glasses. In one corner, a large bookshelf was built into the wall, holding finely leather-bound books half way up to the high ceiling. And above her head hung a brilliantly cut-glass chandelier.

“Do you like it?” he asked, as he watched her examine the room.

“Very much,” she responded, feeling calmer than she had expected.

“How did you find me?” Rhett asked.

“Remember, you once mentioned your address to me? Hearing those things can work to a woman’s advantage, too,” she smiled, remembering how he came to find her house in New York. “I just hoped you were still here.”

Rhett laughed silently in remembrance, but eyed her suspiciously. “Please,” he said, directing his arm to the sofa, offering her a seat. Scarlett dropped her bag where she stood and accepted his offer, thankful that she could relieve her tired feet. “I thought about you last night,” he disclosed, sitting to her left, but seeming unable to look at her directly. “I knew you would be arriving today. How was your journey?”

“Fine, thank you. A bit tedious and rickety…I’m so happy to finally be here, and on solid ground,” she answered with a smile, staring at his handsome face, trying to slow her galloping heart. “I’m so glad you’re in town.”

Rhett laughed with obvious confusion at her behavior. “So, I hope little Ella is safe with you being so far away from her,” he commented with a nervous tone. “I’d hate to break my promise to her.”

“Don’t worry, she’s fine. I told Ashley I’d never speak to him again if he didn’t shower her with affection,” Scarlett joked, suddenly realizing that this wasn’t a very good negotiating point with Ashley since he’d probably rather she be silent. Scarlett sighed at this thought and then cursed herself for bringing up Ashley’s name at a time such as this.

Rhett turned his eyes to her with a questioning look. “We weren’t supposed to see each other again, remember? What are you doing here?” he asked eagerly, quickly getting to the point and escaping the false pleasantries.

“I had to see you,” she answered anxiously. “I was wrong,” Scarlett admitted quietly, bowing her head for a moment, before summoning up her courage again. “I missed you so much and…and I need you in my life,” she answered candidly, unafraid of any way he might take that statement.

“As a friend?” he asked with little optimism, clearly hurt by their last visit together. Scarlett shook her head in complete disagreement, resting her shaky hands on his. And Rhett’s eyes started to flicker with hope. “You mean…” 

Scarlett nodded her head with a joyful expression, as her eyes moistened, sensing her body tingle everywhere. How good it felt to finally accept him, regretting her choice on that rainy day in the park. “I’m not afraid anymore,” she boldly stated, certain he would know her meaning. If he hadn’t, her intense eyes told the truth just as easily.

Rhett brought his lips inches from hers and asked, “You’re not afraid?” before giving her a short, tender kiss.

“No,” Scarlett responded as she opened her pale green eyes, feeling a warm tide overwhelm her.

“Those eyes have haunted me for as long as I can remember,” Rhett said, staring at her intensely, bringing his lips to hers again. “Don’t ever stop looking at me that way,” he begged between kisses. Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck as she sank into the sofa with anticipation. “Are you sure?” Rhett asked breathlessly, but with true concern. “I promised myself I’d never take advantage of you.”

Scarlett pulled herself up to him, bidding him a kiss of reassurance. “I’m sure. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and about this and –” Scarlett answered, silenced by his demanding lips.

“What about your family? Didn’t they meet you this morning?” Rhett asked, placing kisses on her slender neck as his hands explored her body over the fabric of her dress. 

Scarlett smiled mischievously, with a sparkle in her eyes. “They aren’t expecting me until tomorrow.” Rhett halted his kisses momentarily and smiled with understanding, as if he was proud of her sly deception. Distracted by his ardent kisses, she suddenly felt Rhett unbuttoning the front of her dress and she backed away slightly, creating a concerned look on Rhett’s face.

She lifted herself up for a moment, looking over Rhett’s shoulder and asked, “Is that the bedroom?” hinting at the darkened room across from her. Rhett slowly crept away from her and stood, lifting her off the cushions into his muscular arms. Scarlett circled her right arm around his shoulders and looked at him with an amused expression, charmed by his suave action. 

“You’re not going to slap me again, are you?” he joked with mock concern.

“Well, I love you so…no, I suppose I won’t. I promise, only kisses from now on,” she said, motioning him to the dark bedroom with her eyes as he seemed to be frozen in place. Rhett quickly caught the hint and carried her effortlessly into the next room. 

He lightly placed Scarlett on the edge of the disheveled bed and knelt down in front of her, proceeding to remove her shoes and stockings, along with her dress, petticoat, and corset at a snail’s pace, as if savoring every moment and every shiver he extracted from her. She was more urgent with his dressing gown and nightclothes. Scarlett was astounded by the strength of her desire and the feelings his touch aroused in her. When she was left only in her chemise and drawers, Scarlett swung her half-bare legs onto the bed, pulling herself toward the pillows. Rhett crawled to follow her, leaning his strong, imposing body over hers. He expertly gained access to the thin drawstring of her drawers at the small of her back. For the final time, he asked for reassurance from Scarlett that she wanted him to continue, reminding her that everything would change from this point on. Scarlett answered him with an ardent kiss, whispering with yearning, “Please, don’t stop.” Surely she would fall into madness if this were halted. No, there was no turning back now. 

* * * * *

“My, Scarlett, I never thought you’d be this forward,” Rhett commented teasingly as she showered him with kisses. 

“I’m normally not like this,” she answered with surprise. “I suppose it’s because of you. Maybe because I’m in love,” she answered timidly as Rhett tucked a lock of Scarlett’s black hair behind her right ear. Scarlett rested her head next to Rhett’s on the downy pillow and laid her right arm across his brown chest. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed, feeling perfectly content.

Her silence prompted Rhett to inquire with concern, “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” she murmured. “I’m perfectly fine. It’s just that…Well, I’m just amazed that I’m actually here, that this actually happened.”

“Do you regret it?” he asked, massaging her forearm lightly. Scarlett shivered slightly and he pulled the coverlet over her and the sheet she was tangled in.

“No, I don’t regret it,” she whispered, opening her bright eyes. “It’s just one moment you’re my dearest friend and the next you’re…this.”

“I’m still your friend, my dear,” Rhett stated genuinely. “And you’re mine. Nothing’s really changed between us. We’re just a bit closer now,” he reasoned, kissing her forehead lightly.

“A lot closer,” Scarlett clarified, smiling in thanks, remembering how at ease he could make her feel. She caressed his rough, dark cheek with her hand and rolled to her back freely and stared up to the high ceiling, running her fingers over the coverlet. “You certainly are spoiled,” she commented.

“What do you mean by that?”

“These bed sheets, they’re so soft, almost like silk. And these pillows, and this coverlet! They’re certainly fit for royalty,” she observed, a bit jealous of his wealth.

Rhett laughed lightly at her comments. “Scarlett, you’re welcome in between my bed sheets anytime.”

“Oh,” Scarlett exhaled, turning her head away, blushing profusely.

“Ah, there’s your feminine modesty,” Rhett laughed. “I haven’t observed it in quite a while.”

“Stop it, Rhett,” she scolded, giving him a serious look. Rhett turned his head away, staring at the closed drapes of the bedroom window, noticing the late morning sun creeping through the bottom of the curtains.

“Are you hungry? I bet you haven’t had much to eat since you left New York.” 

“I’m famished,” she replied, suddenly conscious of her growling stomach.

“Good, I’ll order up some breakfast,” Rhett offered, sitting up in the bed. Scarlett leaned over the right side of the bed, scanning the floor and quickly reached for and retrieved his dressing gown.

“You’ll need this,” she said, handing it to him before he had a chance to stand up. 

“So that’s where you tossed it. You’re very helpful to have around. I think I’ll keep you,” he said in jest. 

Scarlett gave him an annoyed look and turned her head back to the right, spotting a glass on the bedside table next to an ashtray with several cigar butts. Scarlett picked up the glass and took a sip as Rhett slipped on the dressing gown. She choked slightly, asking, “Do you always keep a glass of whisky by your bed?” 

“Only when I’m heartbroken,” he answered casually, opening the curtains to let some additional light in the room.

“And you were last night?” she asked, hoping she had been the cause of his distress.

Rhett strolled over to her side of the bed and lifted the glass from her hand. “We don’t need this anymore, do we?” Scarlett grinned with pride.

“Did I break your heart?” she flirted, with a recollection that she had asked many of her beaux that in the past.

“Oh, just a little. So, what do you want for breakfast, everything on their menu?” 

Scarlett nodded her head eagerly and before Rhett stepped out of the room, she said, “But order only one plate. I don’t want them to become suspicious. No one can know I’m here.” 

“Don’t worry, they’re used to me ordering two plates. I do it almost every morning.” A mischievous grin formed on Rhett’s face as he watched uncertainty take over her expression. 

“Two plates for breakfast every morning?” Scarlett questioned with confusion. “But what do you do with two –” she suddenly stopped and her mind started working. She leaned forward, holding the blankets to her, and rage overtook her expression. “If you’re saying what I think you’re saying, you cad, we can end this right now! I’m not going to share you with other women!” she shouted.

Instantly, Rhett broke into amused laughter and rushed to her side, taking her in his arms. “You’re going to have to get used to my inappropriate tricks, Scarlett,” he spoke into her ear. “Or I suppose I could find a way to be more of a gentleman. But I just want to wake up that person inside you…or maybe make sure you’re serious about this.” He separated himself from her to look her in the eyes. “I’ll order one heaping plate of food like I always do and we can share. The only woman I’ve had in here these past several months is you – in my head,” he said with complete honesty.

With his explanation, Scarlett calmed considerably. “Really?” she asked with a pout.

“Really,” he answered, giving her a soft kiss on her lips and a peck on her pale shoulder. 

Scarlett stared into his dark, dancing eyes, searching for honesty. “Because I don’t want to be…” she started, nervously turning her head away, not sure of how to put her thoughts into words. “I mean…I don’t want to be just some…oh!” she scolded herself for not being able to express her concerns about how she would fit into his life.

“Look at me, Scarlett,” he said, holding his hand below her chin after she had attempted to avoid his gaze again. “You mean you want to be the only woman in my life,” he answered, reading her mind. “I can’t believe I’m admitting this, but my roaming seems to have come to a halt. I can’t look at another woman without thinking of you!” he said with amazement. “Never in my life did I believe I’d be captured like this. I would have bet on it…and lost a bundle in the process,” he laughed. “But I promise, you’re worth my freedom,” he reassured, brushing his thumb across her soft lower lip. “Now, if there aren’t any more questions or complaints, maybe I can find us some breakfast.” More than satisfied with his genuine responses, Scarlett’s eyes softened and she nodded her head in agreement, and Rhett went into the sitting room to deal with ordering breakfast. 

For the first time, she was able to examine the appearance of the bedroom. She hadn’t paid attention to anything but Rhett up to this point. The wall was decorated with a blue sapphire-colored paper, looking very majestic. Across from Scarlett were two doors along the wall. One was the dressing room, closest to the window, and to the right, was a closet door. In between the doors stood a tall bureau, filled with Rhett’s fine clothes, Scarlett decided. 

There was a beautiful, scenic painting on the wall to her right that may have represented the appearance of the West; maybe a place such as California. Rhett had described the beauty of that land to her many times and she could picture it so perfectly now. The painting displayed what she had imagined: towering trees, waterfalls, and majestic mountains.

Below the painting sat a fine roll-topped desk, where Scarlett could picture Rhett sitting as he came up with more brilliant business schemes. A shelf was to its right, holding even more books. “He certainly likes to read,” she thought with a bit of apprehension.

She leaned back, resting her head on the soft pillow and tilted her head back to observe the headboard. It was made of superior oak wood, with ornate carvings in the center. Scarlett traced her fingers over the crevasses as if traveling across a maze. She sighed and looked toward the dressing room again, realizing she needed to freshen up. 

Scarlett climbed out of the bed, wrapping the large coverlet around her and walked across the room, pausing at the closet door. “Rhett must have something in there that I could put on,” she thought, realizing her bag was still in the sitting room. She opened the door and pulled out a velvety robe, deciding it would do. Then, she made her way into the dressing room, shutting the door behind her.

A few minutes later, she heard Rhett call her name and then he must have noticed where she had gone, because he said, “You’re not trying to hide from me are you, or worse yet, suddenly too shy to face me.”

“Of course not. I’ll be out in a moment,” she answered as she pulled her long hair from her face. Quickly she splashed cold water on her face and dried it with one of Rhett’s plush towels. “He certainly does live well,” she thought to herself, wishing she could have the life he had. She stared at her face in the mirror, not recognizing herself at first. There was a glow that her skin had been missing for as long as she could remember. What had brought it back? The South? Rhett? Whatever it was, she was beginning to feel like she had stumbled upon herself again, a carefree person who was excited about life.

As she opened the door she found Rhett sitting on the bed, and he exclaimed, “And you even have stolen my nice quilt. You’d look better without it.” Scarlett carried it out in front of her and set it near Rhett, exposing the robe that she had wrapped herself in. It was cobalt in color, the sleeves were quite long for her, and it hung down just past her ankles, exposing only her bare toes. 

“I hope you don’t mind?” she asked, as he gazed at her in silence. “But you see my bag was in the other room and you were talking to the waiter.”

“Scarlett, you can wear anything of mine that you want,” he smiled with pleasure. “In fact, I insist,” he joked, beckoning her to him.

Scarlett nimbly climbed onto the bed and knelt behind Rhett, throwing her arms around his torso and resting her chin on his shoulder. She glanced at his brown chest, revealed through his loose dressing gown, and noticed a long raised scar that traveled down to his abdomen. Scarlett ran her fingers across it gently and returned her gaze to Rhett’s face. “The famous California knife fight?” she asked with interest.

Rhett smiled his familiar smile with one corner of his mouth down and nodded. “See what wonderful mysteries you can solve now? I bet you were always wondering about that,” he joked, placing his warm hands over hers.

Scarlett smirked at his comment. “What happened to your opponent? Did you slice him into a million pieces?” Scarlett asked with pride in her eyes, certain Rhett was the victor.

“I think it was a draw,” Rhett chuckled. 

“Oh, well, I’m just glad you didn’t get killed. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she stated, leaning her head against his. “Say you love me,” Scarlett ordered, kissing his cheek playfully. 

“Is that all it took?” he asked cryptically, reveling in her attention.

“What?”

“Once I told you…admitted my feelings…is that all I needed to say to secure your heart?” he said with a smile, meeting her playful mood.

“I believe you had it from our first meeting in New York. I just didn’t know it yet,” she answered, resting her cheek against his. “You’re avoiding my original request, Rhett. You have my heart. Tell me I have yours?” she joked, squeezing him tighter, realizing how hard his muscles were.

Rhett swung around and skillfully lowered Scarlett to the bed, placing her head on a pillow as he leaned above her. Scarlett closed her eyes, certain he was going to kiss her. She wasn’t disappointed as they shared slow, deep, burning kisses that made her sigh as Rhett pulled away. He breathlessly satisfied her with a response. “I’m so madly in love with you. I never thought it’d be like this,” he exclaimed. “No woman has done this to me before. What sort of spell did you cast on me today?”

“Spell?” Scarlett asked with amusement.

“I don’t know what you did, but I want you more now than ever before. I love you more than ever before. You’re going to drive me crazy,” he said as he watched her look up at him with wide eyes. Her own husband had never spoken to her like this, even on the night of their marriage when Scarlett remembered Ashley at his most wild and passionate. Scarlett ran her fingers across Rhett’s cheek and smiled blissfully, fearing her emotions would be just as violent very shortly. 

“Rhett, you know that this is the longest time we’ll ever be together. No one knows where I am today. But after today…”

“We better make use of the time, then,” he grinned before connecting his lips with hers again. Between them, she felt Rhett’s hand searching and slipping through the overlapping fabric of the robe for her skin. His warm hand rapidly made it from her bent knee to her thigh, causing Scarlett to exhale with a shudder. She allowed her fingertips to glide over the thin layer of silk concealing the muscles of his stomach as her breathing became more erratic. Rhett moved his hands up to her neck and skillfully pulled the robe away from her shoulders, placing his lips on the softness of her glowing skin, working his way down from her collarbone as she dug her fingernails into his wide shoulders beneath his dressing gown. Scarlett thought at any moment she would faint, for her heart was pounding much too intensely and she was feeling sensations she hadn’t thought existed before this morning. 

Scarlett’s consciousness was saved as they heard a knock on the door. Rhett lifted his head, growling in frustration, and she sighed with disappointment. “You’re not really hungry, are you?” he asked with a laugh. Scarlett nodded her head slowly, and giggled with Rhett about the poor timing of the waiter. “I suppose you want to remain here until the waiter is gone?” Rhett asked as he lifted himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Scarlett rose, straightening the robe around her shoulders, and leaned her body against his back.

“Don’t be upset, Rhett,” she sweetly consoled, smoothing his rumpled hair. 

“That’s right, we have all day…and night,” Rhett answered with relief. “But that’s still not enough time.” He stood up and walked out of the room with a mock sigh. Scarlett had to hide her euphoric laughter in the pillow so she wouldn’t give herself away.

* * * * *

“Are you tired?” Rhett asked after Scarlett gave him a weak smile. She nodded her head and shut her eyes to the glow of the moon with relief.

“I haven’t slept in days. What time is it?” she mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

Rhett glanced at the clock on the table to his left, lit only by the moonlight. “It’s past three. You look ready for a long sleep.”

“Yes, I’m exhausted.”

“Why haven’t you been sleeping?” Rhett asked with concern.

“Well, it’s hard enough to sleep on a train, but I couldn’t sleep for a few nights before that. I was nervous about coming to find you.”

“When did you make this decision to come to me?” he asked with great curiosity.

“I planned on it weeks ago. Although, what I planned on doing didn’t strike me until a few days ago. That’s why I couldn’t sleep,” she explained.

“Do you think you can sleep now?”

“Yes, I don’t have many worries tonight,” Scarlett answered with a relieved smile, pressing her lips against his cheek sweetly. 

“I wish I could have taken you somewhere tonight, anywhere…the theater, a restaurant. You know I would have,” Rhett explained with frustration, caressing her bare shoulder. 

“That would have been nice,” she said with a drowsy smile. “Although, I didn’t mind sharing those delicious plates of food with you at your small table. Here, I had you all to myself,” Scarlett responded with a squeeze. “I too wish we didn’t have to stay locked up like this, but I just can’t be seen with you, especially in Charleston,” she commented with obvious disappointment. “Too many people know us here and they don’t know that we know each other.”

“I’ll come up with something,” Rhett promised. “We won’t have to be cooped up here all the time.” 

“Good. I want to make all the women of Charleston pea green with envy,” Scarlett murmured, unable to keep herself awake any longer. Her breathing signaled that she was no longer conscious. Rhett tenderly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, as if she were a precious porcelain doll. 

* * * * *

“Let go, Rhett! I have to get dressed,” Scarlett begged the next morning, struggling to retrieve her maroon dress from his strong grasp. “I can’t meet my aunt at the train depot dressed like this,” she exclaimed, looking down at herself in her white chemise and drawers that came down to her knees.

“I don’t want you to leave, can’t you tell?” Rhett joked, holding her dress just out of her grasp.

“Please, I’ll be late. What’s she going to think when I don’t appear?”

“I don’t care what she thinks,” Rhett said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck. Catching him at a weak moment, Scarlett snatched the dress from his grip and broke away to the dressing room, locking the door behind her. Rhett casually knocked on the door. “You forgot something,” he said, holding out her corset. “You’ll surely need my help.”

Scarlett opened the door in a flash, grabbing the corset, and slammed the door again instantly. “I’ve done fine for years without any help, thank you. You’ll just slow things down.” 

After she had made herself presentable again, Scarlett stepped out of the dressing room, smoothing the wrinkles out of her full skirt and making sure the pins were securely holding her hair in place. Rhett wasn’t in the bedroom and a silence filled the space. “I hope I didn’t make him mad,” she thought, walking up to the large bedroom window, which had a street view. Several people were already out on the sidewalks, making their way to wherever they needed to be. One blond gentleman, who was strolling in front of the hotel, had a striking resemblance to Ashley. As the man captured Scarlett’s attention, she focused closer; realizing it wasn’t him, Scarlett was showered with relief.

But at that moment, reality struck in the early light of the morning. “What have I done?” Scarlett asked herself with uncertainty. “How could I do this to Ashley? My family would disown me if they knew what I had done,” she thought with worry. What upset her more was that she didn’t regret her actions and would do it over again if she had the chance. But her mother’s teachings and morals still ate away at her conscience.

“Here we are again, at the beginning,” Rhett said, standing in the doorway. 

“What?” Scarlett said, turning her head with surprise.

“That’s just what you looked like when you showed up at my door yesterday. It’s as if nothing has happened.”

“Like a dream,” Scarlett said quietly, walking in his direction with a slow pace.

“Is something wrong, Scarlett?” Rhett asked, resting his hands on her upper arms.

She slowly looked up at him with her bright eyes and tried to hide her concern. “No, nothing’s wrong.”

“Yes, something is wrong and I won’t let you walk out that door until you tell me what it is,” Rhett said with determination, after she had looked away from him, hiding her true thoughts. 

Scarlett sighed, knowing he was completely serious about his warning, and stared Rhett directly in the eyes. “It’s not that I regret anything. You have to believe me. But, I can’t help hating myself for what I’ve done. I wish there was some other way,” she said, resting her hands against his chest. “I wish I wasn’t wearing this ring,” she concluded with resentment, staring at the wedding band directly in front of her.

“Shh,” Rhett soothed, pulling her to him. “Just forget about all that. You just said you don’t regret anything. What are you worried about, other people finding out what happened here? I promise I won’t say anything,” Rhett said, trying to lighten the mood.

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t,” Scarlett answered with half a smile. “So, what you’re trying to say is that if no one knows about us, they can’t be hurt?”

“That’s what I’m saying. Why, I thought there was a bit of selfishness in you. Can’t you make yourself happy for once?” Rhett asked knowingly. “Hmm?” he said lifting her chin to face him. Scarlett smiled in agreement. Why shouldn’t she be happy? She deserved some happiness, some excitement after all these sad, dull years with and without Ashley. He would never have to find out about she and Rhett, and therefore, he would never be hurt. Besides, he didn’t love her anyway. She finally understood what love was and what she had with Ashley was nothing compared to this. 

“I knew you would come to me one day,” Rhett commented, changing the subject. 

“You did?” Scarlett laughed. “Is that why you abused yourself with cigars and whisky? It certainly doesn’t seem like that’s what you were thinking a few nights ago.”

“All I could think about was that you didn’t want to see me again. But, then I would remember those kisses you returned to me in the park. I knew you couldn’t leave it at that, no matter what you had said.” 

“Then why did you think I came back here to beg you for a friendship again?” Scarlett questioned.

“I wasn’t going to let you rip my heart out again,” he stated openly. “I don’t like to normally risk that part of me. Somehow, you’ve changed that,” he smiled.

“I’m glad,” Scarlett grinned. “Now, I must be going or I’ll be found out,” she said rustling past him into the sitting room and past their empty dinner tray, over to her bag. “Oh, I hope none of the servants saw my bag,” she worried.

“Still uneasy?” Rhett said with an entertained tone. “It looks like anyone’s bag. Quite like one of mine actually. So, I don’t think you have to worry. Here’s some money for a carriage,” Rhett said, holding it out to her. “It’ll get you there quicker and I don’t want you walking all the way to the depot on your own.”

Scarlett took the money with thanks. She smiled to herself as she picked up the bag, enjoying Rhett’s genuine concern for her welfare. 

“When can I see you again? You’re staying with Eulalie at her home on the Battery?” Rhett asked eagerly.

“Oh, you can’t see me there!” Scarlett exclaimed. “I’ll come find you in a few days, Rhett. My father comes tomorrow and I want to see my sister today. How can I find you? Are you here very much?” 

“I’m here quite a bit late in the evening and into the late morning, but I’m with my mother and sister much of the time. And then there’s business of course. So, when exactly do you want me to be here?”

“Well, give me some time. And I’ll try to get away after breakfast, all right? Maybe on Monday? I want to spend some time with my family. I haven’t seen them in over two years. You do understand?” she asked with concern. Scarlett’s eyes took on a hint of mischief. “It’s not as if I came all this way just to see you.”

Rhett smirked and casually strolled over to her, sweeping her into his arms, catching her by surprise. He kissed her passionately, as if he didn’t expect her ever to leave. “I’m sorry, but I have to live on this for a while,” he joked. “Five whole days!”

“Don’t think I won’t miss you, too!” Scarlett exclaimed, looking up at him with spirited eyes. “But I really have to go,” she said with regret, working her way out of his grasp. “Do you think the hallway is clear?”

Rhett peeked his head out and found that all was clear. Before opening the door a second time, Scarlett showered him with thankful kisses. “I’ll see you soon,” she whispered in his ear as she held him in an embrace.

Just a few minutes later, Scarlett was in a carriage traveling to her next destination, the train depot. How she dragged herself out of that hotel room, she didn’t know. The bond they had quickly formed between them was so intense, she knew they wouldn’t be able to stay apart for long. Scarlett stared out of the carriage’s window into the warm, salty Charleston air, watching the palmetto leaves swaying in the wind. “How could I have hated this place?” she wondered, thinking back to another lifetime. This morning she was a new and different person.

She had the driver drop her off near an area of the depot that was closest to the actual train tracks. If she was going to pull this off, she couldn’t be seen at the entrance to the depot, getting out of a carriage. Scarlett slipped into the depot through a side door and stood hidden near the wall, hoping that the train had arrived on time. She sighed with relief as she heard the train’s whistle and observed many passengers wander into the shelter, greeting their loved ones. Somehow, she had to make it look like she was coming through that entrance. 

But, she couldn’t see Eulalie anywhere in the depot. “Oh, I hope she’s not outside next to the train,” Scarlett worried, rushing to see. Scarlett searched the platform for a while, and then turned to walk back into the depot. 

“Aunt ‘Lalie!” Scarlett yelled when she spotted the thin-framed woman in the crowd. She hadn’t changed much since Scarlett’s last visit, but now seemed a bit older as she was in her mid-forties. Her light brown hair was twisted tightly at the back of her head and her clothing showed off her perfect posture.

“Scarlett, dear!” Eulalie responded, shaking her handkerchief in recognition. She quickly walked up to her niece and held her gloved hand under Scarlett’s chin as if she were examining her. “Oh, dear, you look so much like your mother. But such color in your cheeks! I’m terribly sorry for my lateness. How was your journey?” her aunt rambled.

“Why did she have to mention Mother?” Scarlett questioned to herself, not wanting to think of her saintly mother on a morning such as this. “The journey was horrid, Aunt ‘Lalie. I’m exhausted. I’m so glad you’re here.”

“We’ll go right home, then. Would you like to freshen up after such a long journey? We’ll get a nice bath ready for you,” Eulalie smiled with kindness. “Oh, darling, how is Ashley? I’m sure you wish he could have come with you.”

Scarlett forced a smile at that last comment and said, “Ashley’s fine, but very busy at the bank. He actually has something important to do for me in New York. He’s looking after my new kitten, Ella, while I’m gone.”

“A kitten?” Eulalie repeated with a quizzical stare. “How nice. Well, that’s very good of him.” She hugged her arm around Scarlett’s shoulders tightly. “We’re so glad you decided on a visit. Your Aunt Pauline is as excited as I am to have you here. We’ll have to go for a visit for a day or two or she’ll never forgive me. It’s so nice to have another of Ellen’s daughters here in Charleston. Careen is anxious to see you.”

Scarlett welcomed the privacy and relaxation of the bath that was prepared for her. She rested her head against the back of the bronze tub and just lay there with her eyes closed, thinking of everything that had transpired since she had reached Charleston. What was at the forefront of her mind was, of course, Rhett. Such silent, sacred moments had passed between them in those 24 hours, yet she could just as easily remember the laughter and fun. No matter what the emotions were, they were all real, all true. 

Ashley entered her mind for comparison. She had never felt like herself when she was with him. Nothing seemed real anymore when it came to their marriage. And the satisfaction she had felt when with him was nothing compared to the ecstasy she had experienced with Rhett. “Is that how it’s supposed to feel?” she asked herself with awkwardness, thinking about how Rhett seemed to know what she had wanted at every moment. If she hadn’t convinced herself of the wrongness of her marriage before, she knew it now. She sighed, wishing she hadn’t pursued Ashley like she had. “Rhett and I are meant for each other. If I had just stayed away from Ashley, where would we be now?”

Scarlett splashed some cool water on her face, waking herself up from her drowsiness and washing these contemplative thoughts from her mind. She couldn’t change the past no matter how much she wanted or had reason to. Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door arresting Scarlett from her thoughts.

“Scarlett, dear, are you all right in there?” Eulalie asked with worry. “You’re so quiet.”

“Yes, I’m all right. Just a bit sleepy, that’s all.”

“Well, I promised your sister you would visit her at the convent today after lunch. Aren’t you hungry? You’ll wake up after some food. You’d better come downstairs soon or you’ll be late for Careen.”

“All right. I’ll be ready shortly,” Scarlett responded, anxious to fill her stomach with some food having skipped breakfast this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

As Eulalie’s carriage pulled up to the convent, Scarlett could hear her mother’s voice rise up, saying: _“Confess your sins and do penance for them in sorrow and contrition.”_ Somehow, being here brought back her long suppressed Catholic conscience. How could she even think of entering such a holy place now after what she had done? “Stop it,” she chastised herself for letting this leave her with such confusion. If only she’d been brought up differently, this wouldn’t even give her bother.

Thankfully, Careen was waiting outside the entrance for her sister. When Scarlett saw her, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Careen was wearing a drab gray dress and her black hair was cut very short above her ears. She had always remembered Careen in bright pinks, wearing her long, lovely locks down her back; this was such a contrast. Scarlett hopped out of the carriage swiftly, running to her sister for an embrace. She couldn’t believe how much she had missed her family after being away from them for what felt like a lifetime.

Scarlett was not at all anxious to enter the convent and was glad when Careen suggested that they walk around the grounds and gardens for a while. Scarlett eagerly listened to all of Careen’s news, hoping she wouldn’t be asked about New York and her life there. She looked at her sister with wonder, seeing that she was truly content here in Charleston. “This life must agree with her,” Scarlett thought, remembering how somber she was at Tara mourning Brent Tarleton. How good it made her feel to see the smile returned to her sister’s beautiful face.

Later, Careen insisted that Scarlett see where she had been residing, and what her duties were at the convent. Scarlett reluctantly entered the building, certain she would be struck dead by lighting. She nervously stepped along the corridors, careful not to meet the eyes of any nun or priest.

“And here is my room,” Careen said as Scarlett entered the little dark room that looked more like a cell than a bedroom. “It’s very peaceful here.”

Scarlett rested herself on Careen’s uncomfortable bed and smiled up at her sister. “It sure takes a long time to become a real nun,” she commented after hearing all her sister had to go through before that time would come. “But, you know Mother would be so proud of you,” Scarlett said bowing her head with a hint of shame.

“I’m sure she would be just as proud of you and your life,” Careen quietly stated, sitting next to Scarlett. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Scarlett answered truthfully. “You’re doing something so admirable.”

“Not everyone is fit for this, Scarlett,” she said, taking her sister’s hand. “Is there something troubling you? You don’t quite seem yourself.”

For a quick flash, Scarlett had the desire to tell someone about what she had done. However, there was no way she could confess this to Careen, her dear, innocent sister. Scarlett smiled at Careen with a silly look in her eyes, and sighed to herself, remaining silent for several more moments to think of what she could say. “Can’t you tell that I’ve changed? That’s why I probably don’t seem like myself. Marriage and responsibility take some of the fun out of life,” Scarlett answered truthfully, unconsciously hinting at the trouble in her marriage.

“Yes, you’re definitely not the same. But, you’re much more grown up now, I see, but just as pretty,” Careen noticed with praise. “Wait, there is something about you that I haven’t seen for a long time,” she said, resting her fingers on Scarlett’s cheek. “It’s something in your eyes. I can see happiness in them.”

Scarlett quickly turned her head away, feeling as if she waited a moment longer, her sister would read her thoughts. “Of course I’m happy. Pa is coming tomorrow and I’ve missed him terribly,” Scarlett exclaimed in an attempt to change the subject.

“Yes, I can’t wait to see him either. But you’ve always been his biggest joy, Scarlett,” Careen stated without a hint of jealousy or complaint. “I’m sure he’s just as anxious to see you. I know he wished you would have stayed at Tara.”

Scarlett laughed lightly, remembering her short, stocky father with his crisp, curly, silver-white hair. “Yes, I wish I could have stayed, too. But, thankfully, I have three whole weeks with him. I can’t wait until tomorrow morning!”

The morning took longer to come than Scarlett had hoped. How strange it was to not be sharing a bed with someone. For years, Ashley had been by her side and most recently, Rhett. But, that night, she kept reaching out for someone who wasn’t there. She couldn’t understand why the freedom and comfort of having her own bed didn’t bring on sleep, but her mind kept her up with thoughts of so many new events, new thoughts, new feelings. “Once Pa gets here, everything will feel normal again,” she said in an attempt to lull herself to sleep. “Everything will be all right.”

And the moment Scarlett laid eyes on her father everything was all right. “Pa!” Scarlett yelled from the platform as she watched Gerald climb down out of the train on his short sturdy legs. She ran up to greet him just like she had when she was a child.

“Well, Katie Scarlett, ‘tis really you,” he said as she wrapped her arms around him a little too tightly. 

“Oh, Pa, I’ve missed you so,” Scarlett cried.

“Now, now. No crying here,” he scolded his eldest daughter. “Stand back and let me have a look at you.”

Scarlett obeyed and stood back, staring at her father through teary eyes. He was really here, and looking much the same as she had always remembered. His face was now showing his 66 years more than it had before the war. But Scarlett happily noticed that his bright blue eyes were still as clear as the sky.

“Look how much you’ve grown up since leaving Tara,” Gerald commented. “Me own daughter and such a beauty.”

“Oh, Pa,” Scarlett laughed, linking her arm in his. Eulalie’s driver picked up Gerald’s luggage and followed them to the carriage. Scarlett was so pleased that Eulalie was letting Gerald stay at her home as well. The Robillards had never fully approved of Gerald as a husband for their Ellen, but hopefully all was forgiven.

On the journey home, Scarlett begged for news from Tara and Gerald obliged with story upon story of their successes and failures and of the families that still remained in the county. Thankfully, he was in good spirits, which signaled to Scarlett that he and Will were having more successes than failures. He even had news from Suellen and Frank, which surprised Scarlett since Suellen was so horrible at sending letters. Scarlett had been waiting such a long time for a letter from her that would relay news of a job Ashley could take in Atlanta.

“You’re going to be an aunt, Katie Scarlett. Suellen’s in the family way,” he reported rather proudly.

“Oh,” Scarlett said, shocked. “Well…that’s very good news. I’ll have to write to her with congratulations.” Somehow this bothered her that her younger sister was beating her to motherhood, even if she had never dreamed of it herself; it was just the principle of it, that the oldest would always experience everything first. Luckily, she had little time to be silenced by the news as they arrived at Eulalie’s home. 

What a joy it was to have her father back again, all to herself. Scarlett felt as if she were Katie Scarlett O’Hara again, being spoiled with Gerald’s affection. He was kind enough not to focus on news of Ashley, instead, preferring to hear about New York and what Scarlett had found interesting there. Scarlett had always known her father had disapproved of Ashley and her, even after their marriage.

But his avoidance of the subject only increased Scarlett’s thoughts on the matter. She sat, staring at her father as he held a very kind, civil conversation with Eulalie, remembering his warnings against Ashley. 

_“It’s only Ashley you’re wanting, and you’ll not be having him. And if he wanted to marry you, ‘twould be with misgivings that I’d say Yes, for all the fine friendship that’s between me and John Wilkes. I want my girl to be happy and you wouldn’t be happy with him.”_

Scarlett sighed aloud, cursing herself for never listening to his words of wisdom. When she focused her attention again, she found Eulalie and her father staring at her with confused expressions.

“Is everything all right, dear?” Eulalie asked with a worried look.

“Oh, yes, everything’s fine. I’m just a bit tired,” she answered, hoping they would both take what they heard as a loud yawn.

“You seemed to be somewhere else,” Eulalie laughed, before continuing with her story that was obviously boring Gerald. Scarlett forced herself to conceal her smile as she watched Gerald become quite agitated.

Just as Eulalie finished her story, Scarlett interrupted. “Pa, would you like to see Aunt ‘Lalie’s garden before breakfast?” she asked, saving him from any more formalities of kindness to his host. He instantly accepted, thanking Scarlett with deep gratitude for her assistance once they were outside in the warm air, sending Scarlett into a fit of laughter. She adored and respected her father and having him present in her life after two years apart was a godsend. As they walked about the garden, Scarlett told Gerald of her visit with Careen, who they would see tomorrow. She warned him of her sister’s changed appearance, but also happily recounted the look of true serenity on Careen’s face.

Plans were set to visit with Careen Friday afternoon, but Scarlett and her father hadn’t made plans for the unexpected visitors who showed up Friday morning.

“Oh, dear,” Eulalie exclaimed as she noticed her callers coming up the walk. “Mr. O’Hara…Scarlett. Make yourselves presentable. I forgot I had visitors coming this morning.” 

Scarlett and Gerald looked at each other from across the breakfast table and Gerald said, “Presentable? Who’s visiting, the bloody Queen of England?” 

Scarlett laughed with amusement walking over to her father’s side. “Come on, Pa,” she said, taking his arm. “You know how they are here, so prim and proper. Reputation is everything and everyone is important,” she jested, watching her father’s blue eyes sparkle with mischief.

They entered the sitting room to find Eulalie standing there with two women. One was an older woman, in her late fifties, with elegant dark gray hair, wearing a fine black dress. Her face was that of a strong, independent woman, with an expression of genuine kindness. The other woman was much younger, very close to Scarlett’s age, and very attractive. Her black hair was even darker than Scarlett’s tresses and pulled up into an elaborate twist. Scarlett eyed her fine violet taffeta dress with envy. Her eyes were as dark as her hair and there was something strangely familiar about this woman as she stood proudly with an air of confidence.

“Mrs. Butler…Miss Butler, this is my niece, Scarlett Wilkes, and her father, Gerald O’Hara. Mrs. Wilkes and Mr. O’Hara are staying with me for three weeks. My dear sister, Ellen, is Scarlett’s mother.” 

Scarlett stood dumbfounded, unable to move. She couldn’t believe who was standing before her, Rhett’s mother and his sister, and she was certain her expression was giving her thoughts away plainly. “Scarlett…Mr. O’Hara, this is my good friend, Catherine Butler and her daughter, Rosemary Butler. They come to visit me so often, I completely forgot they were to stop by this morning,” Eulalie smiled with awkwardness.

“Very pleased to meet you Mrs. Wilkes, Mr. O’Hara,” Catherine offered kindly, nodding her head slightly. Scarlett was frozen until Gerald nudged her shoulder, obviously aware of her discomfort, urging her to say something. She looked at her father and noticed he was very much impressed with these genteel women.

“It’s very nice to meet you, too. Both of you, I mean,” Scarlett started out unsuccessfully. But, she found Rosemary smiling at her with reassurance and Scarlett found that very comforting.

“Well, shall we all sit down for some tea?” Eulalie asked, calling for her main servant that she somehow kept on despite her depleted funds.

Scarlett quickly sat down, with her father by her side, on the settee near the hall entrance. Catherine and Rosemary sat down across from them in chairs separated by a short, finely polished table. And Eulalie sat in a sleeping chair by Catherine’s side, leaning forward to explain Scarlett and Gerald’s history.

“They’ve come from Georgia.”

“Oh, where exactly?” Rosemary asked.

Scarlett smiled at Rosemary, who was directly across from her, immediately feeling comfortable in her presence. “We’re from a plantation near Jonesboro. And my sister, Suellen, lives in Atlanta. It’s not far from Tara.”

“Tara?” Catherine asked.

“That’s my plantation,” Gerald jumped in, surprising them with his Irish accent. “Quite a beauty she was and, I may add, is going to be again.”

“And you grow…?” Catherine continued.

“Cotton, mostly.”

“We had a fine plantation, too,” interrupted Rosemary. “We had rice fields, but sadly, it’s no longer in service.” 

Scarlett couldn’t pay attention to all this small talk and instead studied Rhett’s family as she sipped her tea, trying to remember if this is how she had pictured them. Rhett had talked of them so much; it was as if she already knew them. But, she didn’t know if he had ever told them about her. It didn’t seem as if they gave her any indication that he had, which calmed her nerves considerably.

Her attention was recaptured by Rhett’s mother as she asked Scarlett about her husband. 

“His name is Ashley Wilkes,” Scarlett answered reluctantly. “We grew up together. He lived nearby at a place called Twelve Oaks. We live in New York now where he works at a bank.” Why did she have to add this, bringing herself down to the working-class – far from where she and Ashley had started their lives? This information shamed her more than she had realized, and she was sure her face was growing red.

“Of course, we all have to do what we must,” Catherine answered in a comforting, understanding tone. “I’m sure he is a very fine gentleman. You’ve been married how long?” 

“Over six years now,” Scarlett answered promptly, without much sentiment. “But we’ve only been in New York a little over two years.”

Catherine scanned the room as if she was searching for something and said, “And do you have your children with you?”

“Oh,” Scarlett exhaled lightly, unsure how to answer. Eulalie had a look of embarrassment on her face for not making this clear to her friend previously. “But I don’t have any children.” Scarlett slowly looked down with her eyes, thinking with relief, “And I won’t in the near future either.”

“I’m so sorry, I just assumed…” Catherine said with true embarrassment.

“It’s all right, really,” Scarlett smiled with charm. “I’m sure I will someday,” she said, trying to smooth things out with a lie. 

“How old are you, dear?” Catherine asked sweetly.

“I’m twenty-two, Mrs. Butler.”

“Just two years younger than Rosemary. Well, I hope you two can become good friends while you’re here, Mrs. Wilkes. You’ll find my daughter to be excellent company,” Catherine said, in no way trying to force a friendship.

After tea, Rosemary and Scarlett journeyed outside to catch some of the bright sun and fresh air, already very casual with each other.

“How do you like Charleston, Scarlett?”

“I like it a lot. It’s much better than New York, of course.”

“But nothing like Georgia?” Rosemary said with understanding.

“Nothing’s like home,” Scarlett smiled. “Have you been anywhere but here? Surely your brother has taken you many places.”

Rosemary stopped their stroll with surprise. “Do you mean Rhett? Do you know him or is it Rand you mean?” she asked curiously.

Silently, Scarlett cursed herself for letting it slip. “Oh, no, I…I don’t know either of your brothers. I just heard about one mentioned as a great blockade-runner, that’s all. Rhett, wasn’t it?” she asked, receiving a nod from his sister. “I just thought that since he has traveled frequently, he might have taken you.”

“Blockade running?” Rosemary laughed. “Not quite a situation for a lady to be in, don’t you think?” she asked, with her thin, black eyebrows raised, causing Scarlett to laugh at what she had implied. 

“Oh, now you know that’s not what I meant, Rosemary. I just meant he seems to be well traveled, that’s all. I’m sure he’s had the opportunity to take you places recently.”

“No, he’s been occupied ever since the war with business, constantly going to New York, but he promised me that he’d treat me to Europe someday soon. With Father around, I was never allowed to go anywhere with Rhett,” Rosemary disclosed with disappointment.

“Why is that?” Scarlett asked, already knowing the answer.

“Father hated Rhett for no good reason and he wouldn’t let him near us. Now, we can see him as much as we want since Father passed away. My brother has been so good to us,” Rosemary stated, tilting her umbrella to block the sun catching her face from the east.

“I’m sure he has,” Scarlett smiled with absolute certainty.

“Are you sure you don’t know him?” Rosemary asked curiously. “You may have run into him in New York.”

Scarlett giggled lightly, secretly remembering how she did come to meet him there. But she commented, “No one runs into anyone in New York. That’s the only good part about it. You never see anyone you know so it helps if you want to remain anonymous.”

“It sounds as if you’re speaking from experience, Scarlett. Do you have some secret life there?” she asked in jest.

“Well, if I did, I wouldn’t tell you,” Scarlett added in the same teasing manner. 

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t,” Rosemary continued. “After all, you have a husband. I’m sure you miss him terribly.”

“Yes, of course I do,” Scarlett lied convincingly, realizing that being away from him was the best thing she could have done for herself.

“You grew up together? I suppose your families planned on this marriage for years.”

“Well, not really,” Scarlett answered, pulling off a leaf from the magnolia tree near the front of the yard. “My father wasn’t so happy about it, and Ashley’s father wasn’t either. They thought we’d made a mistake.”

“Oh, and what do you think? Were they right? Oh, forgive me for asking, I don’t mean to be rude, but I’ve been so choosy with the men who have proposed to me. I just can never make up my mind and I never know if they’re the right one for me or not. Did you ever think about that before you married?”

Scarlett swallowed hard and shook her head slightly. “No, I never gave myself a moment to think things through. I just knew it without thinking,” she stated with honesty, hiding her regret. “So, you don’t think you’ve found a man worthy of marriage yet?”

“No. Don’t you think you’d know it? I think the moment your eyes meet, you know. I suppose I’m being overly romantic, but I’ve read too many books on the subject,” Rosemary giggled. “I haven’t met _him_ yet. I’m certain of it. Going through life like this, I’ll probably die an old maid,” she joked, surprisingly without remorse. 

“Not someone like you!” Scarlett exclaimed, so impressed by Rosemary’s confident and intelligent demeanor. 

“Is that how it really is, meeting the man you want to spend the rest of your life with? I’d love to know from someone who’s experienced it. Do you know from the moment you see him?”

Scarlett looked at Rosemary with a smile, concealing her discomfort. How could this woman be asking her questions about such a subject when Scarlett, herself, had gotten it all wrong? “Well, at least she can benefit from my mistakes,” Scarlett determined.

“No, you don’t ever know from the moment you see him. Well, at least not in my case. Although, you do feel something intense in that first glance,” she commented distantly, remembering seeing Rhett for the very first time. 

“You mean when your friendship turned into something more, don’t you?” Rosemary asked, still referring to Ashley. “You said you grew up together.”

“Yes, of course, that’s what I meant,” Scarlett replied, quickly trying to turn her thoughts back to Ashley. “You see, my husband was away for a while, touring Europe and when he came back, I was fourteen and he changed my life.”

“It must be a wonderful feeling to know you’ve made the right choice.”

“Yes, of course. That’s why I think you’re absolutely right to wait for him. You’ll know he’s right when you can’t picture your life without him,” Scarlett offered, again thinking of Rhett. “Have you had lots of beaux?” she asked with great interest.

“Oh, quite a few. Early on, Father frightened them all away,” Rosemary laughed. “But, these days, there are so few respectable men to choose from with the war and all. There are a few, of course. I’m not ready for old maid status yet. But I should wait, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes, definitely. You’ll regret it if he comes along and it’s too late and you’ve already promised yourself to another,” Scarlett explained as they walked up the path towards the house, with their arms linked, Rosemary standing several inches taller than Scarlett. A moment later, they heard the iron gate bang shut and both of them jumped, turning around to see who had caused such a clamor. 

Scarlett froze with shock, unable to hide her fearful expression from Rhett, who walked up to them freshly shaven and as handsome as ever, causing her a silent sigh of momentary bliss. 

“Why, Rhett, what are you doing here?” Rosemary spoke as she strolled to meet her brother as he neared the two of them. He took Rosemary’s gloved hand and held it tenderly, as an ideal brother would, and kissed her cheek. Scarlett thought for a moment that it would have been nice to have had an older brother that could have cared for her like that. 

“I found out that you and Mother were here and I thought I might be able to escort you home. I had no idea you were going to be out this morning when I came to the house,” he continued, focusing his attention solely on his sister. But a moment later, he turned his head to meet Scarlett’s cross eyes and his white teeth gleamed as he grinned at her with more feeling than he should have expressed in front of is sister. “I see you’ve met a new friend, Rosemary.”

“Yes, she’s delightful. Let me introduce you –”

“There’s no need. I have already had the pleasure of meeting Miss O’Hara,” he said expertly. Scarlett had no idea what he was hinting at and made a strange face, trying, with her eyes, to force him to retract his last comment. Rosemary looked at her inquisitively and Scarlett had to say something, anything to throw her off the scent.

“It’s funny, I don’t ever recall meeting you Mr. Butler. Are you certain?”

“Yes, I’m quite sure,” he smiled mischievously, letting her fume for a few extra moments. “It was at the Wilkes’ barbecue at Twelve Oaks. Oh, but it was years and years ago. I really don’t expect you to remember me. So, we can pretend this is the first time we’ve met,” he said, taking her hand for a gentlemanly kiss. He turned to his sister and said, “Would you like to tell Mother I’m here, or isn’t she finished with her visit yet?”

Rosemary looked back and forth between Scarlett and her brother suspiciously, but opted to return into the house to inform their mother, leaving the two of them alone for a few short moments.

Scarlett spoke as fast as she could, trying to display nothing but charm and kindness on her face and in her actions, in the chance that their families would be watching from the house. “What are you doing? Didn’t I tell you not to come here? We’re going to be discovered!”

“I couldn’t wait,” Rhett answered with equal deportment.

“Well, you have to. And I…I can’t meet you at your room on Monday,” she disclosed impulsively with immediate regret.

“Why?”

“I just…I thought about it and I’ve changed my mind. It was a horrible mistake and I can’t go through with it.”

“How fickle is woman,” he laughed, anger creeping through his amusement. “Why did you even come to me if you were just going to back out now?”

“Oh,” Scarlett sighed with confusion. “I love you. I do. But I just wasn’t thinking then about all the consequences and…and…” she continued, unable to come up with any other specific or valid reasons.

“And you were swept off your feet by my charms,” he said with heavy sarcasm, unsuccessfully attempting to hide his disappointment. He paced a few steps, turning his frame away from her, clearly showing his displeasure. She heard him quietly curse, “Damn your stupid guilt.” 

“You just can’t understand,” Scarlett said, exhaling with disappointment, praying that no one else had been watching this display. “I can’t explain it now.”

“No, I can’t understand. I know you’ve never been happier in your life than you were a few days ago and that’s why I’m not going to leave you alone until you –” Rhett started, unable to complete his thought as both his and her family exited the house.

Scarlett stared at the crowd coming towards them, wanting to bolt and run far, far away. She could literally feel her heart aching and she was on the verge of tears. Somehow, she kept her composure, taking in a deep breath as the group stopped in front of the two of them. 

Catherine Butler spoke first. “So, I see you’ve met my son?”

“Yes…yes, it turns out that we met long ago in Clayton County at my husband’s home. He was just reminding me of it because, unfortunately, I had forgotten all about our brief meeting. Um, Mr. Butler, this is my father, Gerald O’Hara. I don’t know if you met at the barbecue or not,” she said meekly. “I assume you know my aunt.”

“Mr. Butler,” Gerald stated. “Yes, I think I do remember you once attending a barbecue at the Wilkes’. ‘Tis a pleasure to meet you again, sir.”

“Yes, it’s an honor to meet you again, sir,” Rhett replied genuinely.

“I hate to cut our visit short, but Eulalie tells me that you and your father are going to meet your sister, Careen, at the convent this afternoon. We don’t want to impose on you any longer. I’m sure you all want to catch up after being apart for so long,” Catherine interrupted with determination, obviously noticing how her son had been stealing secret glances at Scarlett. “Your sister is an angel, Mrs. Wilkes. And you are as charming as she. I hope we meet again.”

“It would be a pleasure,” Scarlett smiled with great affection, as Catherine took Scarlett’s hand in hers.

“And I want to continue our conversation very soon,” Rosemary demanded with smiling eyes.

“Yes, of course. I’d like that, too,” Scarlett answered. 

“You have very fine daughters, Mr. O’Hara,” Catherine complimented with admiration, releasing Scarlett’s shaky hand.

“Yes, I do,” Gerald agreed with true pride. “Three fine daughters. But you’ll never find a finer one than me Katie Scarlett here.” 

“Pa,” Scarlett scolded with a chuckle as she blushed with embarrassment, linking her arm in his. She allowed her eyes to meet Rhett’s, apologizing with her glance as the others were saying their goodbyes. Scarlett wished she could say something to him, but whatever she would say would sound suspicious. She didn’t want anyone, especially her father, to know they had a relationship of any sort. Thankfully, a softness had returned to Rhett’s face. He returned her glance with forgiveness before he escorted his mother and sister out, and Scarlett was able to breathe again.

The next morning, Scarlett excused herself from the breakfast table in order to take a walk about the high-walled garden. Somehow, she could think more easily outdoors, away from her father and aunt’s watchful eyes. As much as she tried, she could not hide her thoughts from being exposed on her expressive face. She could just imagine her father or aunt speaking behind her back about her strange behavior ever since yesterday morning. Surely they had noticed.

She was correct about thinking of her time with Rhett as a dream. Nothing about it seemed real to her anymore and she felt that all could be mended if she never let it happen again. Of course, that was her dilemma. She didn’t want that time to be the last time. But everything was pointing her in the morally correct direction. How could she not feel guilty every moment she spent visiting her saintly sister in the convent? How could she justify her actions to her father who was by her side every moment of the day? Scarlett never wanted to shame him, but what a disappointment she would be if he were to find out what she had done.

Just as she was walking near the front gate, she heard someone dismount a horse and then footsteps approaching her aunt’s gate. A voice called her name. She stood motionless, convincing herself that now she was hearing things. But she answered.

“Rhett? What are you doing?” she asked, pretending to examine a small beetle on a magnolia petal as if it were the most interesting thing she’d ever seen.

“I came to beg your forgiveness,” he said with a hint of sarcasm. “Can we go for a walk?” he asked, as Scarlett spied out of the corner of her eye, seeing him clearly at the gate.

“Are you crazy? All the neighbors know Aunt ‘Lalie. There’ll be more talk if we sneak out than if you just call on me. I hope you haven’t been patrolling this gate all morning,” Scarlett added, wondering how he happened to be there at just the right time to find her alone. “I’m sorry about my behavior yesterday. I wasn’t able to explain. Please, just come and talk to me here. I’ll make up some reason why you came to see me if they notice us talking. At least they know we’ve been introduced now. And all of Charleston won’t be talking if we stay here.”

“I thought you wanted all of Charleston to be talking about us,” Rhett commented as he entered the gate.

“I should never have said that. I was so tired, I didn’t know what I was saying,” she responded, lifting her hand for him to kiss, very chastely of course, for show.

“I think you were speaking the truth,” Rhett commented as they started their walk around the garden.

“Maybe I was,” Scarlett reflected. “But, I said ‘the women of Charleston’, not all of Charleston, should be pea green with envy,” she corrected. “I just meant I wanted everyone to know you were mine,” she sighed, wishing she could tell the world about the two of them. “I’m so confused, Rhett. But you have to understand why I just can’t make any decisions right now.”

“You mean why you can’t continue with what we’ve started?” Rhett specified. “Haven’t you already made that decision? You can’t turn back time and take it back. I know you wouldn’t even if you could.”

“Please, Rhett, let me explain. There’s so much I’m up against. I have a saint for a sister and Pa would never look me in the eye again if he found out. Do you know how that makes me feel? And I know you won’t believe this, but I still care about Ashley. I’m still fond of him and I don’t want to hurt him even though I don’t love him anymore. You know I forced him into this marriage after all. And my mother! Oh, she was a saint, too, Rhett. She would be most ashamed of me.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this, Scarlett. Trust me, I know how important your mother is to you. But, where is that young woman who I met in that library so long ago?” he asked with passion in his voice. “You can’t tell me that you thought of anyone but yourself when you were trying to snatch Ashley away from Miss Hamilton. Why can’t you be that determined about me? Or did you want Ashley that much more?”

Scarlett walked silently for several paces, trying to remember herself then. She shook her head slowly, and answered, “No…no, it’s true, I didn’t think of anyone but myself that day. But…but so much has happened since then. So much has changed. Once I got Ashley, I… I can’t even remember the person that I was.”

“You seem much more sensitive of the feelings of the people in your life – although I might argue that I’m the exception. Scarlett, can I tell you how undesirable that is to me right now?” Rhett joked.

Scarlett didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “Rhett, can you be a little patient with me? I just need some time to think. Please? I meant what I said yesterday. I do love you so much. But I need to figure out how I can handle this, how I can be with you and still face my family and keep them from despising me.”

“I wish I could kiss you now,” Rhett confessed seriously. Scarlett smiled up at him sweetly, biting her lower lip, wishing for the same thing. 

“What, that last kiss you stole isn’t tiding you over?” 

“Not in the least,” he grinned. “But, I’ll honor your wish for now. Aren’t you afraid I’ll stop pursuing you if you make me wait too long?”

“That would make it easier for me,” she said teasingly as her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. “But I don’t think you will. You’re mad about me as I recall.”

“That I am,” Rhett answered conclusively. They stopped at a stone bench after several moments of silence and sat together, with a proper distance between them, surrounded by arborvitae. 

“I take it your family knows nothing about me and you?” Scarlett commented. “Your sister is wonderful and nothing like most of the silly young women I have known. I hope she liked me.”

Rhett laughed lightly, “You’re all she could talk about yesterday. What an impression you must have made on her! Tell me, what did the two of you talk about yesterday? She wouldn’t give me a hint.”

“Well, if she didn’t tell you, then my lips are sealed,” Scarlett smiled, unsuccessfully hiding her affection. “Finally a woman who appreciates my company. Incredible! I think that I’ve always been lonely where women were concerned. No woman ever really liked me or approved of anything I did. It’s nice to see that I don’t scare every single one of them away.”

“Mother was very impressed as well. I’m sure she’d welcome you with open arms if you were my wife,” Rhett said with nerve, quieting Scarlett for several moments.

She followed a yellow butterfly’s path from flower to flower with her subdued eyes before speaking. “And when do you think that will be?” she said sarcastically.

“Don’t tell me you’re ruling it out?” he said in a manner that could have been taken as serious or teasing.

“I’m married, remember? And me, get a divorce? Even if I did, I can never marry again…well, at least as a Catholic,” Scarlett said with a laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “Yes, I’m sure your mother would just love to invite me into your family. ‘The Divorced Woman’ they would call me, never taking the time to learn my name.”

“She’s more open-minded than you give her credit for,” Rhett defended.

“Let’s not talk about this anymore, Rhett,” Scarlett said just as her aunt approached them. “Oh, Aunt ‘Lalie. Mr. Butler stopped by to officially welcome me to Charleston. Isn’t that kind of him? I’m certain his mother sent him, but he won’t admit it,” Scarlett said with convincing innocence. 

“And now I really must go,” Rhett added, obviously noticing the displeased look on Eulalie’s face.

“I’ll walk you to the gate,” Scarlett quickly offered. “I’ll be right back, Aunt ‘Lalie.”

They walked slowly to the gate, to finalize their conversation, hoping that Eulalie wasn’t straining her ears to overhear their discussion.

“You handled that well!” Rhett said, obviously very impressed with her coolness.

“I suppose I’m getting better at it. Dishonesty is the rule in situations such as these,” Scarlett admitted.

“And there, as you must have noticed, was an example of my flawed reputation amongst Charlestonians. I can tell that your aunt was very pleased with my presence on her property. But don’t worry,” he said, suddenly serious, “I won’t pressure you back to my bed just yet. However, it’s awfully cold now and I’m sure you can picture the cigars and liquor piled up next to my bed,” he said, casting his eyes downward, brushing a pebble with the toe of his shoe. Slowly, he looked up and into her devoted eyes. “But, I’m not going to give up on you,” he said with such love, Scarlett came close to throwing her arms around him without care.

“Thank you, Rhett. And to answer your question about that day in the library…I never wanted Ashley half as much then as I want you now,” she stated before he tenderly kissed her hand, this time not caring how it looked to Scarlett’s aunt. “Can you live on that bit of information for a while?”

“Almost forever, but not quite,” he said, his dark eyes flashing as he left her company. Scarlett stood transfixed as Rhett rode away on his dark stallion, unable to take her eyes off him. Eulalie quickly arrested Scarlett from her trance.

“My dear, Scarlett! I don’t know what that horrible man was doing here, but you must not receive him again. I’m sure he was up to no good. Why it’s as if he didn’t care whether you had a husband or not!”

“But, Aunt ‘Lalie,” Scarlett started with a superior expression of confusion, “isn’t he your dearest friend’s son? What’s the matter with me being courteous to him?”

“Oh, I suppose you don’t know that he’s known as a man of bad repute.”

“Surely it isn’t true. His sister adores him and I saw no shame in Mrs. Butler’s face,” Scarlett argued. “What has he done that is so terrible?” Eulalie stood for several moments in silence and Scarlett could see her mind work to its extreme. “See, I don’t think you know of anything of consequence,” Scarlett defended.

Eulalie gently took Scarlett by the arm and led her toward the house. “Darling, I didn’t want to have to specify things with you, but I see you need proof. Quite a while ago, Rhett Butler took a sweet, innocent Charleston girl out for a buggy ride in the woods and –”

“And they had an accident, got lost in the woods, and arrived home very late,” Scarlett finished, watching her aunt’s shocked face. “Yes, I heard the story long ago. And he was smart to refuse to marry the girl. Nothing happened after all.”

“Why, you seem to know an awful lot about this man, Scarlett!” Eulalie exclaimed. “Did you know he killed her brother in a duel?”

“Yes. The brother called him out. What else could Mr. Butler do but stay alive?” Scarlett asked practically.

“Oh, Scarlett,” Eulalie sighed with frustration, as they entered the house. “I won’t go into any more details about all the women and the gambling for Catherine’s sake, but please stay away from him. He’s not worth the time or trouble.”

* * * * *

Scarlett did not stay away from Rhett for long, but there was nothing her aunt could do to prevent their next meeting. It took place three days later at Mrs. Butler’s home on the Battery, a short distance from Eulalie’s. When Mrs. Butler had invited them over, Eulalie never expected Rhett to be there, and most certainly, Mrs. Butler hadn’t either. Most likely, Rosemary had let the news of the gathering slip to her brother considering their closeness. 

Scarlett was very impressed with Rhett’s relationship with Rosemary and could see that their forced years apart only brought them closer together now. He never spoke to Rosemary in a fatherly manner, even though that was often his duty in his sister’s life. They were more like very good friends and Scarlett often wondered if Rhett ever spoke of her to his sister, even if anonymously. Sometimes she wished that he had told Rosemary about them. Scarlett certainly would have welcomed someone like Rosemary to tell her troubles to.

Although, this meeting was very casual and uneventful, Scarlett enjoyed stealing secret glances with Rhett throughout the morning, being careful not to get caught. Often, she felt as if they could read each other’s thoughts just with one look. When they were not lost in each other, Scarlett was trying her best to remain concentrated on the conversation at hand. She reminded herself constantly to seem interested and present so as not to create any suspicion in her family or his. Later that morning, the only person who she had to fool was Rosemary, the sharpest of the bunch. 

Scarlett agreed to a walk to the waterfront through the garden at White Point with Rosemary after their tea that morning, leaving Gerald, Eulalie, and Catherine behind. Rosemary, at the last minute, had invited her brother along to Scarlett’s delight. Rhett enthusiastically recounted the tale of Stede Bonnet, a pirate captain hanged at this very location almost 150 years before. It was a story he’d shared with Rosemary many times before their forced separation when she was very young, but Rhett held her nostalgic interest. Scarlett was highly entertained by his story, secretly recalling his admiration for his grandfather, who he said was rumored to be a pirate. Scarlett watched Rhett as they strolled across White Point and grinned, deciding that had they lived 150 years ago, she would have been in love with a pirate, for certainly it would have been Rhett’s chosen profession. 

After a distance, the three of them stopped along the railing to look out on the harbor towards the glistening blue Atlantic, and Rhett took a position next to Scarlett. He was so close, but unable to reach for her hand, Scarlett thought with regret, feeling the heat between them even as they stood at a respectful distance from each other. Scarlett closed her eyes, fanning out her dark lashes against her pale skin, entranced as the wind carried Rhett’s intoxicating, earthy scent to her.

But Scarlett continued to find herself conflicted. How could she be with him, which is what she sincerely wanted, and not suffer any guilt? Ever since their meeting in her aunt’s garden, Eulalie continually assaulted Rhett’s character and Scarlett kept hearing her aunt’s powerful words, “Your mother would be heartbroken if she knew you were associating with him.” Ellen’s thoughts were still the most influential thing in Scarlett’s life and she couldn’t deny her mother’s wishes, even if they were from the grave.

Adding to the influence was Scarlett’s Aunt Pauline. On Wednesday, Scarlett, Eulalie, and Gerald journeyed to Pauline’s plantation on the river. It was so desolate there, Scarlett remembered, and she dreaded the boredom she suffered on her last visit. However, this time Gerald was with her, ready to repeat Irish ghost stories when faced with the gray mists of that area. At least she would have one person to talk to for a few days, and she did cherish every moment she had with her father. This time it wouldn’t be so bad, even if she had left her heart in town with Rhett.

On their first evening at the plantation, Scarlett, sitting and knitting along with Pauline and Eulalie after Gerald and her Uncle Carey left to survey the grounds, made a discovery that would change her views on just about everything that was plaguing her. 

The conversation between her aunts turned to the Butler family, their abandoned plantation along the Ashley River, and Rhett himself. Scarlett fumed when Eulalie brought up the incident when Rhett came to call on her, labeling it a disgrace. And right in front of her, they discussed what a bad lot he was. Scarlett did all she could to hold her tongue instead of jumping to his defense. But then Pauline made a comment that struck a memory in Scarlett.

“Why, you know who he reminds me of, Sister? Philippe Robillard!” Pauline exclaimed.

“Now that you mention it, there are many similarities,” Eulalie agreed.

“Philippe?” Scarlett thought to herself. “Why was that name so familiar?” Luckily, Scarlett had been silent for a long time and was sitting in a dark corner, believing her aunts had forgotten she was there, and they continued to disclose information.

“Oh, how foolish dear Ellen was! But I suppose we can’t blame her, being so young and all,” Pauline continued. “Of course we had to intervene for her own good.”

So, it had something to do with her mother. “Why, of course! Mother called out that name right before she died!” Scarlett remembered, her mind going back to that moment as she sat by her mother’s bedside. Ellen’s call for Philippe during her last moments, her last breaths, disturbed Scarlett for months after her mother had passed away, so one day, she had decided not to think of it anymore, and she didn’t. Now, all her questions rushed back with more force than before. Who was this man and why did her mother call for him and not Scarlett’s father? Here was her opportunity to find out the answers. Scarlett sat silently, hoping that she could gather more information before asking any probing questions. 

“Her poor heart was broken when he left. But it really was the best for her, after all,” Pauline commented. “Do you think it was true, the news of Philippe’s death?”

“It must have been. You know how wild she was just before that rumor surfaced. She must have found out and gone mad. Dear Ellen threatening to go to the convent! Either Mr. O’Hara or the convent – those were the only choices she gave Father,” Eulalie revealed.

These cryptic little hints quickly brought on some disturbing answers for Scarlett. What were these women saying? Scarlett understood affairs of the heart a little better than many other things in life and decided that they must have been talking of love. But her mother in love with this man named Philippe? “Impossible,” Scarlett thought to herself with opposition. “And right before she married Father?” How could this be? Scarlett couldn’t picture her mother “wild” and “mad” as they had described. Ellen had been nothing but calm, quiet, and understanding and never seemed to possess the emotions necessary to feel so strongly for a man. This was a side of her mother that Scarlett had never imagined was possible.

What confused Scarlett even more was the fact that her mother was either to join a convent or marry her father. What sort of choice was this at such extremes? And why did her mother’s family have to intervene, and for what? Scarlett kept silent, with her ears alert.

“You know she always blamed us for chasing him away. But I’ve always hoped that she forgave us when she realized what a wonderful family she raised. She would never have been happy with someone as wild as he was,” Eulalie said before finally realizing that Scarlett was present in the same room.

Scarlett dropped her knitting in her lap and looked up at her aunts, knowing she’d gathered quite a bit of information before being discovered. Now, she could ask questions and expect to get somewhat straight answers from them. “Aunt ‘Lalie, Aunt Pauline, who was Philippe Robillard?” she inquired innocently. 

Eulalie and Pauline looked at one another with discomfort, realizing the mistake they had made. But Eulalie decided that a simple answer wouldn’t hurt. “Well, he was our cousin.”

“And Mother was in love with him?” Scarlett asked shakily, afraid of the answer.

Both of her aunts’ eyes trailed about the room in distress, not knowing how to respond. But Pauline seemed to build up enough courage to answer truthfully. “Ellen was infatuated with him. She was too young to understand what love was.”

Scarlett’s mouth slowly dropped open in shock and she could feel her eyes water slightly. No, this wasn’t pure infatuation. This was love. Why else would her mother call out this man’s name on her deathbed after not seeing him for over 20 years?

“Dear, don’t be upset by this information. We didn’t mean to say anything –” Pauline started.

“No…no, I’m glad you did,” Scarlett answered emotionally. She turned her head up and stared her aunts directly in their eyes with courage. “Why do you say this man was like Rhett Butler?”

“Well, I don’t know, but it’s something in their eyes, something in their manner of living. They’re just too wild for decent society,” Eulalie answered confusedly, “and very much alike, that’s all.”

“And Mother loved him,” Scarlett spoke aloud with her eyes downcast in thought. “And did they want to marry?” she asked directly exchanging glances between her aunts. 

“Dear, we really can’t answer that,” Pauline said with care.

“You must know!” Scarlett exclaimed as if this was the most important piece of the puzzle.

Disrupting her aunts with her temper, they became fearful of how Scarlett would behave if they refused to answer. “I believe that was Ellen’s intention,” Pauline answered bravely. Scarlett took a deep breath, feeling as if she would be destroyed by this discovery and shatter into a million pieces. She quickly threw her knitting to the side of the chair and rushed toward the door of the sitting room. 

“I’m turning in now. Make my excuses to Pa and Uncle Carey. And don’t ever say a word to Pa about this!” Scarlett demanded, rushing to her room.

How could it be, her mother in love with a man so much like Rhett? “I must be dreaming,” Scarlett thought as she lay upon her bed, trying to sort out all this new information. It was as if she were in a different world, a world where nothing made sense to her anymore. Scarlett had never seen anything but a devoted wife and good mother. “Did she ever love Pa?” Scarlett questioned fearfully. But the passion in Ellen’s voice as she called for Philippe that evening left Scarlett with her definite answer.

“She was never quite true to Pa or to any of us her entire life!” Scarlett concluded. “She must never have stopped thinking about him, wishing he were alive.” Scarlett rolled over and stared to the ceiling amazed at the thought that her quiet, calm mother had been madly in love with a man like Rhett. “She must have died when he did,” Scarlett reasoned, disappointed that the passionate young woman her mother had been disappeared before she was born. Scarlett had always dreamed of having a mother who would understand her dilemmas and be able to laugh along with her, with a relationship much like that between Mrs. Tarleton and her daughters. Now, to find out that her mother had been a spirited woman, depressed her tremendously. “Did we really make her that unhappy?” she asked with dread. 

These thoughts ran through Scarlett’s mind all night and she found little sleep. This information made her nervous to face her father in the morning. Gerald had adored Ellen; there was no mistaking it in Scarlett’s mind. He had devoted his life to her and nearly went mad when she died. Luckily Scarlett had been there to snap him out of that spell before he had gotten in too deep. “Oh, if he knew how Mother really felt about him,” Scarlett sighed, promising herself that her father would never find out about this. “It would kill him,” she reasoned. 

In the early morning, after getting over the initial shock, Scarlett found herself in a jumbled state of mind. She was cross with her mother. Scarlett never thought she could feel this way in regard to her angelic mother, but the feelings were too strong. “She should have joined the convent instead of fooling us all!” Scarlett thought as she watched the sunrise over the river that possessed her husband’s name. Scarlett had been fooled most severely. “How could I have thought of her as a saint? How could I have followed on her every word? She gave herself up to Father to forget this other man, but she couldn’t. Mother never stopped loving Philippe and she certainly was never happy again. She must have regretted her entire life with us,” Scarlett thought angrily.

Gradually, though, the resentment turned to empathy. Scarlett put herself in her mother’s place and thought of how she would have handled the situation. What if the man she loved had died? How would she have moved on with her life? Certainly, she would not have found herself in a convent like her sister. And then, what could a woman do but find a successful husband? Scarlett reasoned that her mother may have been able to find some contentment in becoming Gerald’s wife and a mother to she and her sisters, Suellen, and Careen. Perhaps, Ellen had not only acted the part of a loving mother, but had become one despite her past. One thing was certain, nothing had eliminated Philippe Robillard from Ellen’s mind or heart. 

With these discoveries, Scarlett counted the minutes until she could be back in town. Her mother’s saintly identity had toppled to the ground and Scarlett had discovered that Ellen was indeed human. She had no more worries about Rhett. “Maybe Mother would be glad about this?” Scarlett thought, remembering that Ellen had loved a man like Rhett. “How could she blame me for being with him when she would have done the same thing if Philippe hadn’t died?” Scarlett reasoned, opening a loophole for herself. “Besides, I refuse to shout out Rhett’s name with regret the day I die.” 

The minutes passed very slowly for the next two days on that secluded plantation. Scarlett spent her time learning more about that time in Ellen’s life when she lost Philippe and gained Gerald. Luckily, once Scarlett’s father had recovered from Ellen’s death, talk of her never disturbed him like it could have. So, Scarlett would casually bring up questions about how he proposed and what Ellen had been like when he courted her, and she learned nothing new. Gerald had always seen the quiet, yet strong, woman who had raised Scarlett and her sisters. He never said anything about a wild, joyous, energetic young woman who secretly had promised herself to another man. This he would never have seen even if it had been right under his small pink nose. He had adored his wife too much. And Scarlett had to hide her depressed expressions from him as he spoke with such devotion. “At least he’ll live forever believing her loyalty,” Scarlett thought to herself with relief. “Thank God he wasn’t in the room that night.” Of course her mother had been very loyal on the surface and had obviously understood her duty to the family, but her heart had been largely absent from their life together, that was all too clear now.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, Scarlett and her family returned to town after days of seclusion. Right after their first breakfast back, Scarlett made her excuses for a walk and rushed out of her aunt’s home, alone. Her pace alternated between a brisk walk and a slight run as she weaved her way through the crowded sidewalks. Why did the hotel have to be so far away? At least it seemed that way since her heart had reached it long before her body. She speedily passed through the entry towards the stairs, ignoring the front desk clerk, when she heard someone call her name. Scarlett jumped and turned around to find Rosemary just steps behind her, in a handsome white, blue-trimmed dress that was the height of fashion. And for a moment, Scarlett forgot her quandary and imagined how nice she would look in that dress since they had practically the same coloring.

“Scarlett, I’m so glad you’re back!” Rosemary said as she reached for Scarlett’s hand. “I see you survived your visit to Pauline’s?” she teased with laughing eyes just like her brother’s.

“Yes, so you see,” Scarlett smiled, feeling much more comfortable than she ought to at a moment such as this. 

“You seemed to be in a rush just now. Is there something wrong?” Rosemary asked with concern. “What are you doing at this hotel?” There it was, the inevitable question, the question that left Scarlett completely unsteady.

“Here? Oh, um…” Scarlett started, completely flustered, frantically looking about the entry for some escape, some excuse. “Well, a friend of mine is visiting Charleston and she’s staying right here. I was just worried that I was going to be late,” Scarlett lied, hoping this explanation would suffice and Rosemary would leave it at that.

“Do I know her? What’s her name?” Rosemary asked with an inquisitive look. 

At first, Scarlett tried to quickly think of some name she could mention carelessly and opened her mouth to speak, but something in Rosemary’s tone and sharp eyes told Scarlett that no name would satisfy her and Scarlett remained silent, dropping her eyes.

“Now why would you be lying, Scarlett?” Rosemary asked, knowingly. “I don’t think you’re coming to see a visiting friend, but you are coming to see someone. And if I’m right, I’m here to see that same someone.”

Scarlett felt as if she had been trapped, caught red-handed, but she wouldn’t give up without a fight. She raised her head with a surprised look and asked, “Why, who are you coming to meet, Rosemary?”

“Rhett,” she answered directly.

“You mean your brother, Rhett? He lives here?” Scarlett asked with superior innocence. Rosemary linked her arm in Scarlett’s and walked with her over to a burgundy-upholstered settee in silence. Scarlett’s heart couldn’t stop thumping with worry. Obviously, Rosemary wasn’t buying her artificial naivety.

She leaned over to Scarlett and spoke almost in a whisper, “You don’t have to hide it from me. Did you think I wouldn’t notice those looks in our sitting room, those glances during our walk? You were lost in each other when we paused at the waterfront. You both are much too obvious and too much in love,” Rosemary concluded with a pleased smile. Scarlett looked away, her heart pounding with fear that finally she had been caught. What choice did she have? She could adamantly deny it, attribute it to coincidences, or she could just admit it. Rosemary wasn’t the type of woman to swallow just any lie. She was much too clever for that. What could Scarlett do now but tell the absolute truth? Surely this would be the end of it all and Scarlett would never be able to see Rhett again. His family would despise her just as much as hers would despise Rhett once they knew.

As Scarlett disclosed the truth, she spoke with her eyes focused on the finely woven rug her small feet were resting on, determined to validate their relationship. She spoke of how they had met in New York and how much they had enjoyed each other’s company, including the fact that Rhett was the one who had first proposed something more than a friendship. Scarlett also spoke of her unhappy marriage to Ashley and what a mistake it had been not to wait for a while, to think things through, for neither of them loved one another. And she beamed as she spoke of her uncontrollable love for Rhett and his for her, and how they were meant to be and how this was the only way they could be together. She stressed that this was real, not some careless affair, and begged Rosemary to understand. After she concluded the detailed story, she looked Rosemary square in the eyes, ready to do battle if it came to that.

Rosemary instantly wrapped her arms around Scarlett’s shoulders and hugged her gently, causing Scarlett to lose her breath, expecting something so different from this reaction. Scarlett’s eyes were wide with confusion as her chin rested on Rosemary’s broad shoulder. Rosemary placed her hands on Scarlett’s shoulders and backed away with moist eyes, exhaling with what seemed like relief. 

“Oh, Scarlett,” she started, smoothing Scarlett’s wind-blown hair with her gloved hand. “I suspected this from the first time I saw you two together. It all made sense, Rhett traveling to New York all the time, the way you looked at him as he walked up that path. I swear I’ve never seen my brother like this before. I was just coming now to confront him about you. He’s been so down the past few days and I figured it had something to do with your absence. Oh, it all makes sense!” Rosemary concluded with complete exhilaration and great romanticism. 

Finally, Scarlett caught her breath and looked at Rosemary with disbelief. “You…you’re not angry with me?” she asked shakily. 

“He’s the one, isn’t he? He’s the one you should have waited for? How can I be angry?” Rosemary smiled with kindness. “When I saw you two as we were looking out toward Fort Sumter, I knew it was right. I thought, “Rhett’s truly serious about this one.” I can’t blame or criticize you for falling in love. I’m so happy you found each other. You’ll just have to be discreet, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Scarlett sighed with relief, amazed that Rosemary didn’t seem to hold the strict values of most people in Charleston.

“Why don’t you go up and see him?” Rosemary whispered with an encouraging tone. Scarlett’s eyes sparkled with thanks, realizing that Rosemary would be her ally in all this. Scarlett was ready to ask for her promise of keeping this a secret, but she knew there was no need. As Scarlett was about to stand up, Rosemary took her hand and said, “But promise me something, Scarlett. Promise me you won’t hurt him. I can see how much you mean to him.”

“I never want to hurt him,” Scarlett responded seriously, rising from the settee. Rosemary did the same and leaned down to kiss Scarlett on the cheek, as if it were a blessing. She flashed her dark, lively eyes to the stairs as a hint to Scarlett. 

“Really?” Scarlett asked, questioning Rosemary’s suggestion, still in disbelief.

“Go on!” Rosemary laughed, shoving Scarlett away with force. “He can’t wait forever.”

“Neither can I,” Scarlett truthfully answered with a genuine smile. “Thank you,” she offered with great sincerity before rushing to the stairs that would lead her to his room. Along the way up the second flight, she noticed a man descending the stairs, and she bowed her head, remembering Rosemary’s words about discretion.

“Excuse me, Miss,” the man offered as Scarlett plowed up the stairs. In an instant, she realized whom she had passed, and spun around in a flash to see Rhett handsomely looking up at her from a few steps below. Exhilaration and surprise radiated from her smile and her eyes sparkled at the sight of him.

“Visiting someone?” Rhett asked lightly, obviously just as thrilled to see her. Scarlett silently nodded her head, gripping the banister in order to keep her balance. “Anyone I know?” he asked teasingly.

Scarlett flashed her dimples and answered, “His initials are R.B.”

“Ah, Robert Bell, room 315. Good man. Give him my regards,” Rhett teased, turning his back to continue his journey down the stairs.

Scarlett’s mouth dropped open and she inhaled sharply. Her expression revealed an equal amount of amusement and irritation. She quickly glanced along the stairway, making sure they didn’t have an audience. “Rhett!” she whispered as loudly as she could. “Come back here,” Scarlett demanded with a pout.

“Who, me?” he smiled, approaching her as her eyes danced with laughter. Rhett stood just one step below the one she was positioned on, his face inches from hers, and Scarlett thought she would melt from the heat she felt between them. The footsteps of a gentleman sounded as he approached the flight of stairs, and Scarlett took a step back to add an appropriate distance between she and Rhett. As soon as the overly curious man passed, Rhett slipped Scarlett his key. “I have to take care of a small matter of business downstairs, but my home is yours, so promise you’ll wait for me. It will only take a few minutes and I suppose it’s best this way, so you don’t have to worry about being caught entering my room with me.”

Scarlett gripped the key tightly in her right hand and promised with a smile. She held on to her wide calico skirt and ascended a few stairs, turning to say, “Please hurry, Rhett. I don’t have all day,” causing an endless supply of laughter from Rhett as he made his way down to the lobby. His laughter comforted Scarlett as she unlocked the door, opening it to the room she had tried desperately to remember, concluding that more powerful things had overshadowed her memory of its appearance. 

She strolled over to the table of decanters and poured herself a glass of brandy to calm her anxiety, cringing at the taste, and then took the time to scan the various book titles that resided on the large bookshelf in the sitting room. Slowly, she made her way about the dim room, darkened by the clouded sky, admiring everything from the detailed ceiling to the fine rugs concealing the hardwood floor. Once at the doorway to the bedroom, she leaned against the frame, staring toward the bed where she had never felt closer to another person in her life. She couldn’t wait to feel that close to Rhett again, knowing that she wouldn’t run away this time. Never again would she change her mind or give up the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

Scarlett retreated and positioned herself in front of a mirror near the door, fixing loose strands of her hair, pinching her cheeks and biting her lips for added color. There she faced herself, looking directly at the woman who had thrown all her religious and moral teachings aside for a man. But none of that mattered anymore. “He loves me,” she stated to her reflection, giggling at her silliness. Scarlett took a deep breath and planted herself in a chair, determined to settle her restless body. She rested her elbow upon the table to her right and ran her fingertips around the mouth of her empty brandy glass, focusing her determined eyes on the door, continuing to remind herself to remain calm. 

But, when the doorknob turned, she leapt up from the satiny upholstered chair, unable to restrain herself any longer. Rhett slipped in and was tackled, slamming into the back of the door with the force of their bodies. Scarlett’s arms were tightly circling his neck and she embraced him with all her strength, only the tips of her toes touching the floor, repeating how much she had missed him a thousand different ways. Rhett’s widespread hands rested across her back and waist and Scarlett cursed her corset for deadening the sensations she knew she could feel from his touch. 

Rhett laughed, his warm breath directed toward her neck and hairline. “Please, you’re not trying to kill us both, are you? You nearly knocked me over.” Scarlett felt him remove his right hand from her waist and heard the door lock behind him. Scarlett stepped back, placing her hands in Rhett’s and directed the weight of her body toward the bedroom. Rhett eyed her with amusement, looking her up and down, and commented, “Not just yet, my dear. My, someone seems to be in a hurry.” Scarlett was certain her face glowed red with embarrassment as he walked her to the sofa, convinced she was acting much too forward for a lady.

Lightly, Scarlett sat, watching Rhett pour himself a small glass of whisky. “Well, you know I really don’t have much time,” she started, trying to justify her eagerness with some explanation. “I should be heading back to my aunt’s soon. I told them I was just going for a walk.”

“You know I’m not going to let you go once I have you alone,” Rhett commented silkily, a pleased glow in his black eyes. “But, I do need to know one thing before I cause myself any more misery. Tell me you’re completely serious this time,” he said, almost in a pleading tone, then downed his shot of whisky. “I’m not planning on going through this routine every time you change your mind,” he said with a chuckle, returning his empty glass to the table along the wall. “It would be pure torture.”

Scarlett shook her head and replied simply, “No, I won’t do that to you again. I’m certain now.”

“Forgive me for doubting your sudden changes of heart, dear Scarlett,” he laughed, “but what makes you so certain this time?” 

“I just decided to be selfish again. Why shouldn’t I be happy and be with who I want?” she asked, watching Rhett pace in front of her much like her old school headmistress had when Scarlett found herself in trouble at the academy a lifetime ago. “I won’t be nearly as happy without you,” she said, giving a charming, flirtatious smile.

“I still don’t know if I can trust you,” he commented with raised brow, hinting for a concrete vow. 

“Rhett, if I break my promise, I…I give you permission to tell my family all about us, and I mean every little detail.”

“Even Ashley?” 

Scarlett nodded, initially hesitant. “Yes, even Ashley,” she replied, knowing Rhett would never have cause to tell anyone because she was going to stick by her word. “But only if I break my promise,” she emphasized, leaning from her relaxed position.

Rhett smiled with acceptance, agreeing that this was a good pact, and quipped, “All right, let’s get this over and done with,” with a devilish gleam in his eyes, as he tossed his coat over the back of a chair and removed his cufflinks. 

Scarlett rose from the sofa with tickled irritation displayed on her face. “Now that’s not very romantic, Rhett,” she pouted. “Would you rather I leave? I do have more important things to do, you know?” she teased, knowing how he liked to do the same to her. Scarlett flashed a glance at Rhett, struck by his laughing eyes and pleased smile. He certainly was infuriating, but that, she decided was part of his charm. “I was under the impression that you missed me,” Scarlett spoke quietly, casting her eyes down timidly.

“Oh, really?” Rhett said, taking her hand in his. Scarlett nodded her head mischievously. “I never thought I was that obvious. So, it’s romance you’re wanting, hmm?” he added, pulling Scarlett back in an embrace, burying his lips in her hair. “Mmm, you smell so good. You know there’s a faint trace of you left on my robe. It’s never possessed such a delicious fragrance.” Scarlett backed away, amazed that he could notice such a small detail, and smiled at him contentedly, placing her hand back in his. 

“Now?” Scarlett joked, asking for permission to enter the other room. Her seductive eyes left Rhett speechless and they silently passed into the bedroom, their hands firmly clasped together. Scarlett filled with anticipation, knowing that she soon would feel the intimacy that she had longed for ever since that first day in Charleston. 

* * * * *

Scarlett closed her eyes and exhaled with complete release, as Rhett buried his face in her neck. Slowly, her thumping heart returned to its normal pace. A smile played upon her face, only this moment on her mind, unburdened by the thought of her husband or the family waiting for her at Eulalie’s. Her time with Rhett was too perfect to spoil with anything less important because at this time nothing meant more to Scarlett than feeling loved, feeling a sense of belonging. Rhett offered this to her, and her adoration only grew with his. He gently dragged his hand across her cheek and through her tangled web of hair streaming from her head, their arms twisted together as if they never expected to work out the knot.

“Amazing,” Rhett whispered, causing Scarlett to open her bright green eyes with curiosity, looking directly into his, noticing a glowing flame behind them. “You’re amazing, Scarlett.” She smiled timidly, casting her eyes away from his gaze, not yet completely comfortable with this side of herself. 

“I’m certainly going to hell for this,” Scarlett revealed, staring to the ceiling euphorically. She joyfully giggled, adding, “And I don’t care!”

“What makes you think you’re going to hell?” Rhett asked, charmed by her outburst.

Scarlett took a deep breath before responding, reveling in the afterglow. “I’ve done wrong in God’s eyes – and have had too much fun in the process. But I don’t care. This feels too good to care about such things. I’ll...I’ll have my heaven now, I guess.” 

Scarlett’s response elicited a most tender kiss from her lover. “I’ll have mine now, too,” Rhett added, pecking the skin just below her left ear.

“Don’t you ever make up your bed, Rhett?” she asked as she reached for a soft sheet pulling it up over her cool shoulder, noting how the spread was always in disorder when she was here.

“No, that’s one advantage of living in a hotel. Someone does that for me. You just arrive here before anyone has had time to straighten things up. I never thought you would be such an early riser,” he chuckled. “Besides, you like your easy pick of a sheet or blanket, don’t you? They’re much more accessible this way. I leave it just like this in the hope that you’ll call upon me,” he smiled mockingly.

“Thank you kindly, Sir,” she retorted, wrapping her right arm around his broad shoulder. “You know, I could make it up for you,” she lovingly offered, having had much experience making up her own bed every day for years. “And, let me see, I could make you breakfast and lay out your clothes…several advantages of being an early riser.”

“Or drawbacks,” Rhett added. “No, thank you. You’re never going to lift a finger for me if I have anything to say about it. And I think you were meant to sleep in very late,” he commented sweetly, melting Scarlett’s heart as she realized how he wished to spoil her. No one had treated her like this in so long; she had almost forgotten what it felt like.

“Well,” she sighed, “that was an awfully long walk.” Rhett lifted his eyebrow in question and she clarified her statement. “I should have been back hours ago. Pa’s going to send out a search party for me. How am I going to explain my disappearance for so long?”

“Do you have anyone you could claim to have run into and spent the entire morning with? An old friend?” Rhett suggested.

“Oh, Rhett!” Scarlett exclaimed, thinking of someone who she in fact had run into this morning. “Rosemary knows! She knows about us,” she revealed, gazing at him with seriousness.

“What?” Rhett asked with wide disbelieving eyes, gripping Scarlett’s shoulder lightly. Scarlett nodded her head with lingering amazement. “She knows about this?” he asked directly.

“Yes, she’d suspected it from the day I first met her. I swear I said nothing. If anything it was your fault with all your teasing and our conflicting stories of how we met. But she’s not even shocked!” Scarlett said incredulously, leaning up on her left elbow.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean she told me she was happy about this,” Scarlett responded, her fingers playing with the hair at his temple. “She’s glad we’re together.”

“When did you speak to her about us?”

“Just now,” Scarlett said, resting her head and body against his. “She was coming to see you, but caught me first in the lobby. I’m sure she wouldn’t have broken you as easily, but she already knew, and I just had to tell someone,” Scarlett disclosed, hoping Rhett wouldn’t be angry with her.

“She’s glad?” Rhett said to himself with a laugh. “Certainly Father’s morals didn’t rub off on her,” he said proudly. Scarlett smothered him with kisses, instantly knowing that he wasn’t upset. Rhett looked up at her with pleasure, asking, “What are we going to do, Scarlett? I won’t survive long without you,” he joked, holding her to him tightly.

“Do you think Rosemary could be our excuse? It seemed like she wanted to help us,” Scarlett commented, stroking the back of his neck.

“She could be our cover if she agreed to it,” Rhett thought out loud. “It just might work.”

“That way we can see each other everywhere, just like the day we walked along the waterfront,” Scarlett remembered. “Just as long as she’s with us, it won’t be a problem,” Scarlett reasoned, forgetting that this would only be a temporary solution for her remaining time in Charleston. 

“Well, I hope she’s not with us at every moment,” Rhett added, tickling her neck with his lips.

“No,” Scarlett laughed breathily. “Never here…” she trailed off, enjoying every touch from his expert hands and lips. “Oh, Rhett, I have to go. Really,” she explained regretfully. This only made him hold on tighter. Scarlett slowly worked her way out of his grasp and sat up, wrapping Rhett’s plush robe around her shoulders. Rhett sat up as well and Scarlett searched his frustrated face with apologetic eyes. She traced the scar from his abdomen to his chest absentmindedly, resting her hand against his neck. “Is it going to be like this every time we part? Is it always going to hurt this much?” she asked, a choking feeling invading her chest. Rhett slid closer to her and Scarlett wrapped her arms around him tightly, hoping he would ultimately refuse to let her go.

“It’s going to hurt like this as long as we feel this way about each other, I’m afraid,” he answered wisely, smoothing her long black hair across her back.

“That’ll be forever,” she spoke into his comforting shoulder.

By the time Scarlett reached her aunt’s home, her melancholy had subsided and had been replaced with utter joy. She focused on Rhett’s reassurances about how he was going to speak to Rosemary that afternoon and obtain her approval of their plan. Scarlett also remembered his optimism about how they would see each other more than they could stand. She dreamily smiled as she walked through the gate, remembering his amusing comments that brought on laughter she couldn’t suppress. She couldn’t remember ever being this happy in her life and the only thing that would make it better is if she were completely free. 

Her father interrupted her thoughts as he stumbled out of the house in a frenzy. “Katie Scarlett! Where have you been? We’ve been waiting on dinner for you. Your sister’s here,” Gerald related. All of his worries quickly passed over Scarlett’s head, still overwhelmed with the rapture that lingered, in love with the world. And Scarlett surprised him with a loving, joyful hug.

“Oh, Pa, you’re so sweet to worry, but I’m perfectly fine. I was just seeing the sights and lost track of time. I also met with Rosemary Butler for a while and we had a very nice conversation. I’m sorry I kept you waiting, but I had no idea Careen was going to be here,” Scarlett said, taking Gerald’s arm as they walked up to the house.

“T’was to be a surprise. What’re you so happy about, Puss? It’s obvious, humming that tune the way you were. Is it Charleston you be liking so much?” he asked, noting the blissful look in her eyes.

“It’s all right,” she answered truthfully. “But I bet you’re as anxious as I am to get back to Tara?” she asked, attempting to divert his focus from her happiness.

“I’m missing that red soil, Daughter. And if you keep abandoning me here with your charming aunt, I’m bound to steal a horse and ride back to Georgia tomorrow,” Gerald joked, expressing his displeasure of Eulalie’s company.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Pa. I guess I just wasn’t thinking. It’s just you and me from now on, all right?” she asked, tugging Gerald closer to her, ashamed that she had been neglecting her dearest father. “I’ll save you from ‘Lalie’s charming company,” Scarlett joked, sweetly kissing her father on the cheek before they stepped into the house.

From that moment on, Scarlett made her father her priority. She was very disappointed in herself for deserting her father for Rhett, knowing that it might possibly be a very long time before she saw Gerald again. He wasn’t as easily accessible as Rhett and she didn’t hold out hope that Ashley would find work in Atlanta any time soon. So, she worked her time with Rhett around her father’s schedule, stealing away during Gerald’s regular daily naps. She cherished her moments with Gerald, a father she loved more than anything in the world. They had a merry time ridiculing Eulalie behind her back, and practically everyone else in Charleston. And Gerald beamed whenever Scarlett aped his Irish brogue in front of company, panicking her terrified aunt. But Scarlett did practically anything to amuse her father, knowing how good spirits can make one feel. Rhett had done that for her. 

But it didn’t cut back much on her visits from Rosemary, who just happened to bring her brother along with her much of the time. They were now able to walk about in public with no speculation, appearing perfectly innocent in people’s eyes. Certainly, Rosemary’s presence made all the difference, for everyone just assumed that she and Scarlett had become the best of friends. Scarlett realized that Rhett still had many foes in Charleston, noting the disapproving looks by some. He continually denied that it bothered him, but Scarlett knew it hurt him at least a little. 

However, many Charleston women seemed to have a different opinion of him, even if they tried to hide it. Their eyes seemed to follow Rhett and fluttered when he bent over their hands in formal greetings. The women were obviously very attracted to him. And Scarlett had the feeling that they sensed who she was and what she was doing with him, for they seemed to glare at her jealously, even as it appeared that she was Rosemary’s guest and companion. One afternoon, when she and Rhett were alone together, Scarlett commented, “So, have you stolen all the female hearts of Charleston?”

“What makes you ask that? Don’t tell me you’re jealous?” he laughed.

“No, I guess not. It’s those women who are jealous of me,” Scarlett smiled proudly. “Absolutely pea green with envy. But I can’t help wonder which ones were your conquests,” she said apprehensively. Jealously still lingered in her mind, wondering who else had experienced what she had with Rhett, always hoping the answer was no one at all. 

“Conquests?” Rhett said with amusement. “No, not the good ladies of Charleston. They only dream of misbehaving. They’re not daring enough for me,” he answered, kissing Scarlett’s lips sweetly. 

“Well, I can see they’re not too fond of me,” Scarlett smirked, reveling in the envy, delighted that she had Rhett’s heart all to herself. 

On one afternoon, during the middle of Scarlett’s last week in Charleston, she lay in Rhett’s bed staring up to the ceiling, knowing that soon she would be seeing her own again, hers and Ashley’s. This whole week she had been wondering how it would be to go back to Ashley now, after all that had happened. Would he see a change in her? How would she feel about him now? Her silent, somber demeanor prompted Rhett to ask, “What are you thinking about?” But before Scarlett had a moment to explain, she heard a knock on Rhett’s door and she turned her head to her right instinctively.

“Who could that be?” she asked.

“No one,” Rhett answered, leaning up on his right arm to look down on her. With his thumb, he lightly traced Scarlett’s black brows that cut an oblique line across her rose-colored face and said, “Whoever it is will go away. I can’t have anyone interrupting our time, you know?”

Scarlett smiled up at him in agreement, exposing her white teeth, but soon another knock sounded and she turned her head away from his comforting gaze. “Oh, whoever it is seems to really need to see you. Maybe you should find out who it is.”

“Scarlett –”

“Rhett, I’m not going anywhere,” she teased, when he started to argue. “It doesn’t hurt to find out.” 

“All right, if you insist, my beloved,” Rhett said with a sigh. Scarlett flashed her green eyes at him flirtatiously. “You know you’ll always get your way, don’t you?” Rhett responded with a chuckle. Scarlett curled up underneath the cozy blankets and buried her head in the plush pillow, smiling with pleasure as Rhett left the room. However, her contentment only lasted for a few moments. Rhett paced into the bedroom with her various belongings in his arms, interrupting her relaxed state. “Well, you’ll never guess who’s at my door,” he said with frustration.

Scarlett sat up, holding the blankets to her. “Who?” she asked with great interest, noting his jittery state. 

“You’ll be pleased to know that you’ve allowed my mother to interrupt us,” Rhett joked apprehensively. 

“Your mother!” Scarlett exclaimed with initial apprehension. “Oh, Rhett, you didn’t let her in, did you?” Scarlett asked, lowering her voice to a whisper. 

“No, not yet. I asked for a moment. Though God only knows how I’ll explain it.”

“Oh, Rhett, look at you,” Scarlett said, smiling with amusement. “Afraid you’ll be caught with me? I never thought I’d see you so nervous.”

“I’m just worried for you, my dear,” Rhett responded in jest. He quickly scooped up all of the various layers of clothing strewn about the floor and carried them into the dressing room. “I hope it won’t be too much trouble to ask you to hide in there for a few minutes? I do have a reputation to protect.”

Scarlett climbed down from the bed with the white bed sheet wrapped tightly around her body. Rhett stared down at her, looking as frozen as one of the statues in Central Park. “Is something wrong, Rhett?” Scarlett teased, placing her hand on his cheek and dropping it to his arm concealed by his silk dressing gown. “You’d better get to that door and let your mother in. It’s terribly rude to leave her standing out there like that,” Scarlett scolded mischievously. She tucked in the end of the sheet to hold it in place and carefully balanced on her bare toes, kissing Rhett’s lips enticingly, then turned to the dressing room, dragging the ends of the sheet behind her, leaving Rhett wanting more. She smiled as she closed the door, leaving it open a crack, pleased with her performance. Over the last few weeks she’d become very comfortable with herself and her ability to wrap Rhett around her little finger. Of course, he never allowed himself to be completely caught, but Scarlett had plenty of fun in her attempts.

Scarlett peeked out toward the direction of the sitting room and noticed Rhett entering the bedroom and closing the sliding doors behind him. “What are you doing, Rhett?” Scarlett whispered as he approached her. “Where’s your mother?” 

“In the sitting room,” he answered simply. “Well, I have to get dressed don’t I? I told Mother I had just woken up from a nap, that I had been feeling a little under-the-weather, and asked her to give me a moment to change,” Rhett smiled devilishly.

“Oh, no, Rhett,” Scarlett whispered with wide eyes, knowing exactly why he had come back. She backed away and held her arms out weakly in front of her with mock fear, but couldn’t hold back her grin. Before she could protest any longer, Rhett pulled her to him and he collected the kisses she had just teased him with moments ago. The danger that Scarlett felt of being discovered by his mother, only in the next room, added a bit of excitement to his impulsive kisses. Once Scarlett was able to break free for air, she insisted that he get dressed. “Please, she’s waiting. She’s probably growing more suspicious with every moment. What’s she here for anyway?” Scarlett whispered as Rhett released her.

“I don’t know, she said she just had something important that she needed to discuss with me. What that concerns, I haven’t the faintest idea,” Rhett answered as he quickly dressed himself in one of his finely tailored suits. Just before he made his way to the door, he sweetly kissed Scarlett’s lips and commented, “I can’t tell you how tempting you look right now. I believe you’re trying to drive me mad knowing I have to be someplace else.”

Scarlett did the best she could to hear the content of Rhett and Catherine’s conversation as she silently freshened up and dressed into her underclothes. Thankfully, Rhett had left the doors to the bedroom open a crack, so their voices were very clear. After initial small talk, Catherine came right to the point about why she was there.

“Rhett, I know you’ve been spending some time recently with Rosemary and Scarlett Wilkes. I know you love your sister, dear, but you’ve never spent as much time as this before,” Catherine started. “It seems to me that you’ve taken a liking to Mrs. Wilkes, Rhett.”

Scarlett observed Rhett’s shadow dancing against the wall as he started pacing about the sitting room and heard him laugh with disbelief. “That’s ridiculous, Mother,” he answered, seemingly his only defense for the moment.

“Dear, I’ve seen you two together in my sitting room. You are completely distracted by her, Rhett. You know I’d like to see you settle down with a fine young woman, but it can’t be Mrs. Wilkes. You see that don’t you?” Catherine asked with great kindness, as if she was certain these words would hurt her son.

Rhett laughed with nervous amusement, continuing to pace the floor. “Mother, you’re speaking to me as if I were just getting out into the world, as if I don’t understand these things. Of course I know Mrs. Wilkes is married –”

“But, Rhett, you’re pursuing her anyway, no matter what you know of her situation,” Scarlett heard Catherine say, certain his mother’s eyes were following Rhett as he walked about the room. “Why her, Rhett? I hate to believe all the old rumors about you, but if you’re planning on chasing after her for a challenge, for the fun of it –”

“For the fun of it?” Rhett asked incredulously. “You know me better than that.”

“I don’t know, Rhett. Not so long ago even I saw you trifling with young women. I never rebuked you for it because I always thought you’d grow out of it, but now I’m not so sure. Please, will you leave her be? She really is a dear girl,” Catherine stated, adding, “with a husband of her own in New York. You don’t want to destroy her life.”

Scarlett was annoyed, yet touched by Catherine’s concern for her. Although it was none of her business, she was trying to save Scarlett from pain, embarrassment, and complete ruin. However, she felt for Rhett, knowing that his mother was accusing him of things that just weren’t true. A large part of her wanted to march right into that sitting room and expose the truth to Mrs. Butler in order to defend Rhett, but she knew that would only make things worse. Rhett surely could handle this smoothly.

“Believe me, Mother. In no way do I want to bring her harm,” he answered seriously. “Of course, I’m intrigued by her,” he disclosed with naked honesty. “What man wouldn’t be? She’s unlike any woman I’ve ever met.”

“So, you do have feelings for her?” Catherine asked only to be answered with silence. “Rosemary tells me Scarlett is leaving very soon. Once she’s gone, things will be back to normal and you’ll be able to forget about her. It will all be for the best,” Catherine said sympathetically, leaving Scarlett longing to see Rhett’s face.

“A man never forgets a woman like that, Mother,” Rhett commented in a dejected tone. 

There was a long silence and Scarlett formed a picture in her head of Catherine comforting her son out of sympathy with a loving embrace. “You’ll get past this, Son. You’re my most resilient boy, you know?” she said, as if she were speaking to her son at ten years of age. “I know you’ll do the right thing.” After another short silence, Catherine continued, “Oh, Rhett, you’ve never been serious like this before. What’s a mother to think? Am I to believe that you’re in love with her after just two weeks? It’s impossible.” 

“Anything’s possible,” Rhett answered shortly, as Scarlett watched him come into her view through the opening in the doorway. Catherine followed him slowly toward the door and brought her gloved hand to his shoulder as he faced the mirror.

“You know I want you to be happy, but it can never work out for you and Mrs. Wilkes. She doesn’t feel the same for you, does she?” she questioned directly.

“No,” Rhett answered, causing Scarlett instant relief. “She doesn’t even know about my feelings and I want it kept that way. I know you won’t expose this to anyone, Mother,” he answered genuinely, taking his mother’s hand in his. “I’m not going to do anything to destroy her life, as you put it. I may be a little more grown up than you assumed,” Rhett answered with humor and a hint of pain. Scarlett knew how much his mother’s opinion meant to him, so she understood how it must have hurt him to be misunderstood.

“I can see Mrs. Wilkes is very special to you, but I just can’t understand how you could have attached yourself to her so quickly, especially if your feelings aren’t reciprocated.”

Rhett laughed lightly and truthfully answered, “Oh, she’s had me for about six years now, from the first time I saw her.”

“At that barbecue at her husband’s home?” Catherine asked in amazement.

“The very one. She was free then, and one in a million. I guess I was too late,” Rhett reasoned with his sympathetic mother. “Or too immature,” he added quietly. 

“It wasn’t meant to be, Rhett,” his mother consoled. 

Scarlett watched as they said their goodbyes and slowly emerged from the dressing room when she saw Rhett enter the bedroom with defeat, sitting on the bed to stretch his legs out in front of him. Rhett exhaled loudly and stared as she approached him, obviously noting the sympathy in her eyes.

“Oh, don’t you start looking at me that way, like I’m some hopeless fool,” he said dispiritedly, leaning his back against the headboard. “I saw enough of it in Mother’s eyes.” 

Scarlett tilted her head to the side and climbed up on the bed, settling herself on top of Rhett’s thighs, facing him with her knees on each side of his hips. Scarlett’s arms slowly crept around him and she rested her chin on his right shoulder. “She didn’t scare me away, Rhett,” Scarlett disclosed, holding herself tightly to him. “She’s just worried about you, that’s all,” Scarlett explained, feeling Rhett play with the wide strap of her soft cotton chemise absentmindedly. “She certainly doesn’t think you’re a fool and neither do I,” Scarlett added, pulling her head back to view his face, noting the troubled look in his eyes. “I’m not going to let her make you forget me.” She slowly gave him a series of light, tender kisses, hoping this would mend his spirits and show him what she felt for him, which was only strengthened by his revelations to his mother.

“What happened, Scarlett? Where did all that guilt go? Surely, Mother’s words should have brought it all back,” Rhett asked in a daze, draping Scarlett’s lengthy hair across her back. “Why are you still here with me?”

Scarlett shrugged her pale shoulders, uncertain that she had any answers that would satisfy him. “I don’t know, Rhett. I just know that I’d be worse off without you,” she said with a kind smile. “I’m just so…so comfortable with you now. And your mother was wrong. We were meant to be. I love you so,” she said, smiling sweetly. “If she only knew how I felt, if she knew I felt the same for you, maybe she’d understand.”

“But why aren’t you guilty anymore?” Rhett asked, seeming unsatisfied with her answer. “You could be comfortable and happy, and still feel guilty like you did at the beginning.”

“Well…” Scarlett said, continuing to process the thoughts in her mind. “Somehow, I feel so different now, ever since I found out about Mother and Philippe Robillard,” Scarlett stated, bringing up the subject she had told Rhett about earlier in the week. “Somehow, that changed my mind about everything, but I can’t quite explain it.” 

“You don’t have you mother’s standards to live by anymore,” Rhett answered wisely.

“No,” Scarlett responded, shaking her head. “I don’t have anyone’s to live by now.” Scarlett dropped her head, worried at this thought, realizing that she had only looked upon her mother’s morals as the correct ones. But Rhett opened her eyes to new possibilities.

“Now you can finally live by your own,” he said with a genuine smile, lifting her chin with his hand. Slowly, a bright smile formed across Scarlett’s face revealing her dimples, as she realized how freeing this idea was. Now, she only had to answer to herself, no one else could control her thoughts or actions, she was solely in charge of her life. Rhett wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her close, burying his face in her neck, obviously experiencing an improvement in his mood. “What happened to the sheet, Scarlett? You’re certainly going to have to wear that for me again.”

“With pleasure,” Scarlett giggled. “Thank you for lying to your mother about me. I know that’s something you don’t normally do, but I’m glad you did this time. I wouldn’t want her to hate me,” said Scarlett. 

“She wouldn’t hate you. You know my entire family is in love with you?” Rhett said while caressing her cheek.

“Even your brother?” Scarlett teased, bringing up her brief meeting with Rand a few days back.

“Even my brother.”

“And to think I only met him for a few minutes,” Scarlett added, grasping the lapels of Rhett’s coat. 

“Everyone who meets you wants to know you better, I’m sure. But you don’t like him as much as me, do you?” Rhett asked raising his brows above his dancing eyes.

Scarlett shook her head with exaggeration, contorting her face to signal distaste. “No, not nearly as nice or as handsome as you,” she flirted. “Oh, Rhett, you and Rosemary are coming to Aunt ‘Lalie’s tomorrow morning, aren’t you?” Scarlett asked, remembering the tea Eulalie had planned.

“Nothing’s going to keep me away,” Rhett smiled tenderly, sliding his hands from her waist to the curve of her hips. 

“We’ll have tea and maybe even have a walk in the garden if your sister can distract everyone for a while,” Scarlett said with a wink. 

“Are you sure you and Rosemary aren’t plotting out my life for me?” he joked, running his hands across her ankles. “I never feel I’m quite involved in these plans of yours.”

Scarlett smiled mischievously and brought her mouth to his ear. “Do you have any complaints?” she whispered, quickly drawing away to Rhett’s disappointment.

“None whatsoever,” he answered leaning towards Scarlett with a specific purpose.

“Oh!” Scarlett exclaimed, backing away with a jolt. “I was going to meet Careen and Pa at St. Mary’s and it’s almost time that I should be there!” she exclaimed, leaping from the bed to the dressing room. “Thank goodness it’s not far from here.”

“You’re going to have to stop making these quick departures, my dear. You make my head spin. I tell you, it’s damaging to my health,” Rhett laughed, strolling toward the dressing room. He helped her tighten her corset and watched as she swiftly climbed into her petticoat, buttoned the front of her calico dress, and brushed through her lengthy black hair, pinning it up hastily. With a quick “I love you”, Scarlett was out the door, anxious for tomorrow to come.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh, I leave in two days, Rhett! Tell me you’ll come see me more often than you did before,” Scarlett demanded on their successful escape from her aunt’s sitting room after Rosemary excused herself from their company. 

“I plan on doing much of my business in New York from now on. I’ve been contacting some friends up there and it sounds promising. I’ll be making my millions, but even better, I can see you and Ella much more often,” Rhett smiled, knowing this news would please Scarlett.

“Oh, Ella,” Scarlett sighed, strangely ignoring his talk of wealth. “I wonder how big she’s grown. I hope she’s all right. She’s probably lonely without me.”

“Ashley said she was fine in his telegram,” Rhett reassured.

“I can’t wait to see her. At least she’ll remind me of you when you can’t be there. She’s the best gift anyone’s ever given me,” Scarlett beamed, her eyes glittering in the bright sunshine.

“How about this?” Rhett said, handing her something that was wrapped in one of his handkerchiefs that he pulled from his coat pocket. They stood behind the tall arborvitae, blocking themselves from the view of the house. Scarlett quickly unfolded the embroidered handkerchief only to find the jeweled hair comb that she had been admiring the day she had met Rhett in New York.

“Oh my!” Scarlett exclaimed, completely stunned. “How could you…how did you remember? It seems like so long ago, but it’s the very same one I was looking at,” Scarlett stated, her hand shaking slightly as she held the shimmering comb.

“I bought it long ago, just for you. Crazy, wasn’t I? As if you were mine to give things to,” Rhett laughed shortly. “But as you know I opted for a kitten instead,” Rhett said, focusing on her sparking eyes. “This seemed like too intimate a gift, but now I don’t think we can get much more intimate than we already are,” he stated, creating a timid smile on Scarlett’s lips. “I want to see you wear this someday.”

“I promise, you will, but not today,” she answered, folding up the piece of jewelry in his initialed handkerchief and handing it to Rhett for safekeeping. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“I have an idea,” Rhett stated with a wink.

Scarlett looked around to make certain that they were concealed from curious eyes. “Well, Rosemary is keeping everyone occupied I suppose,” Scarlett responded, enticing Rhett to come closer, displaying her newly discovered boldness. Scarlett was dying for his kiss, especially after he showed her such warmth with his meaningful gift, a reminder of the beginning of their friendship. Rhett clasped his hands around her upper arms and leaned over to join his lips with hers. That spark that she always felt was just as present now, and she could barely control her impulses. She always lost all sensation of apprehension when his lips were on hers. Scarlett slowly slid her hands underneath his coat and ran them over his fine cotton shirt, across his chest, around his abdomen, and along his back, wishing she could tear the buttons off. In their passionate embrace, they failed to notice another presence nearby.

“Katie Scarlett O’Hara!” Gerald’s voice roared. Rhett and Scarlett separated instantly, leaving a large space between them and Scarlett stared directly at the shortly trimmed grass gasping for air, hoping that she was only imagining everything. After counting to ten, everything would be back to the way it was, and her father would not be standing feet away witnessing her big secret. Slowly, she lifted her head to glance at Rhett’s repentant face with her wide eyes.

“He’s really there, isn’t he?” Scarlett whispered with terrible disappointment not only in getting caught but also in herself. Rhett nodded with his head turned, looking in Gerald’s direction. Quickly he looked back to Scarlett and silently apologized with his eyes. From the corner of her eye, she saw her father approaching them. 

“Rhett Butler –” Gerald bellowed, advancing in his direction with fire invading his bright blue eyes. 

“Pa!” Scarlett exclaimed, reaching out to restrain her father, afraid he would get himself hurt. “Pa, it’s my fault,” she said, taking Gerald’s arm. “Pa, please, let’s go someplace else,” she begged as he continued to stare angrily at Rhett, unwilling to retreat until he received some answers. Scarlett maneuvered herself in between the cool Rhett and the furious Gerald in order to obtain his full attention. “Please, Pa, I want to talk to you alone. Let Rhett be. He didn’t do anything wrong. Please,” she again begged with her pleading eyes.

“He’s got a bloody lot to answer for,” Gerald’s voice thundered.

“Just let me talk to you, Pa. I’ll explain everything. Let’s go someplace else,” she said, taking his arm in hers. 

Gerald reluctantly walked with Scarlett to the opposite side of the garden in silence, completely stunned by what he had just witnessed. They sat upon an iron bench surrounded by rose bushes and Scarlett held her father’s hands tightly in hers, while she watched Rhett roam back and forth along the northern wall deep in thought.

“Pa, I don’t know how to start, but you deserve an explanation,” Scarlett began, unable to look her father in the eye, filled with disgrace. However, the shame she was dreading to feel never came on with the force that she had expected. This shame should have killed her, broken her without salvation, but instead, she felt confidence in herself and in the decisions she had made. At that instant, she felt she could justify all her wild actions to her beloved father.

“An explanation! Butler is the one who owes an explanation! Making so light of me daughter’s reputation,” he bawled while glaring in Rhett’s direction, his voice rising as always in moments of excitement. “I suppose you’ve been carrying on under our noses this whole time.”

“Pa, I love him,” she disclosed swiftly, unthinking. Scarlett inhaled sharply, upset at her quick, unplanned revelation.

“Love him! After three weeks? ‘Tis a spectacle you’ve been making of yourself and me and your dear mother! ‘Tis a disgrace to our family. I won’t be able to hold me head up. ‘Tis shameful. Don’t be forgetting, daughter, about Mr. Ashley Wilkes in New York.”

“But, Pa –”

“He’s your husband, lest you be forgetting.”

“Pa, you know Ashley isn’t right for me!” Scarlett exclaimed. “You told me so a hundred times. I know I was so stupid and didn’t listen to you, but I understand what you meant now,” gripping his hands tightly, as if she could make him understand by force. “I don’t love him! I know he doesn’t love me either. You must understand?”

“I understand that you were a foolish, flighty child and wouldn’t be satisfied until you got what you wanted. Do you wonder why I didn’t force you to annul the bloody marriage? I couldn’t go breaking your heart, Katie Scarlett. You had what you wanted and I told you that you’d have to live with it,” Gerald explained as Scarlett released his hands weakly.

Scarlett’s eyes became liquid with tears, her head bowed to the ground in remembrance, her hands playing with the wide pleats of her skirt. Gerald was right, he had warned her of the consequences, but she had believed she would love Ashley forever and that life for them would continue as she had imagined, at Twelve Oaks. But nothing turned out as she had dreamed. This realization made her want to punish herself for her stupidity, her complete blindness to reality. Of course Ashley was never right for her, but it took her so long to realize it.

“Daughter, it seems you’re forgetting your dear mother? What would she have thought of what I just witnessed? Are you forgetting her teachings?” Gerald asked sincerely.

“Mother wasn’t perfect,” Scarlett sniffed back harshly.

“Hold your tongue, Missy. Your mother was an angel,” Gerald returned with utter belief in his declaration, certain that Scarlett had just lost her wits in all the confusion.

“Well, I can’t live by her teachings anymore, Pa,” Scarlett declared, lifting her chin proudly. “I’m not like her. I never was. You knew I wouldn’t be happy with Ashley. Well, I’m happy with Rhett and I’m not going to stop seeing him for anyone.”

“Katie Scarlett, you’re bringing shame to our family, to me,” Gerald answered, his blue eyes expressing disappointment. “Is this how I raised you? Do you know what sort of woman you’ll be known as? You’ve a home with Ashley and you have to honor that. You’ve made your bed and now you must lie in it. This Mr. Butler is just trifling with you and will ruin you eventually,” Gerald stated with incredible concern, worry in his eyes.

Scarlett shook her head stubbornly. “No, he loves me, too, Pa. He’d marry me if he could. You like him, Pa, I know you do. You…you told me he was the one interesting man in Charleston. You know he’s right for me – at least more right than Ashley. Rhett and I get along perfectly, we share each others thoughts, we share the same beliefs…but Ashley… He never knew I existed! Why can’t you be happy for me?” Scarlett asked in a begging tone of voice. 

“Because, Puss,” Gerald sighed, patting his daughter’s hand, “I won’t have me dearest daughter ruining the rest of her life.”

“But it’s already ruined,” she sulked. “It’s ruined if I only have Ashley for the rest of my life. I’ll die of boredom, I will. I’ll just die.”

“Katie Scarlett, you’ve still got the respectability your mother wanted for you. Are you going to give all that up for Mr. Butler?” Gerald reasoned.

“Yes,” Scarlett exhaled, forming her mouth into a peaceful, confident smile. The answer was so easy, so simple. It was as if someone had given her the strength to speak from her heart and Scarlett was sure she caught the scent of lemon verbena passing in the cool breeze.

Gerald shook his head in frustration. “Still just as stubborn, I see,” he said in a forgiving tone. Scarlett smiled apologetically and hugged her arms around him, as if she were the adoring child she was of ten years ago. “I never said I approve,” Gerald added.

“I don’t need your approval. I just want you to understand and allow me to live the life of my choosing,” she replied, pulling herself back to view his pink face surrounded by wild silver hair. “Rhett walked away from me, Pa. He didn’t want to ruin my life and he decided it’d be best to leave me alone and never see me again. Never blame him. I’m the one that couldn’t give him up and everything that’s happened since has been my decision,” Scarlett explained truthfully, turning her head to see Rhett approaching across the emerald grass. Scarlett didn’t notice the look of revelation on her father’s face, as he realized the relationship between his daughter and Rhett Butler somehow must have been going on far longer than just the past three weeks.

Scarlett tightly held onto her father’s arm, afraid that he would still choose to attack. Before Rhett was able to speak his piece, Gerald stood up with authority, Scarlett hanging from his arm. “Mr. Butler, me daughter is a foolish girl. And I include her designs on you in that foolishness. I never could stop her from getting what she wants, and she wants you. And you is what she’ll have no matter what I or anyone says. But if you hurt even one precious hair on her head, it’s me you’ll be answering to,” Gerald declared, sticking his chest out. He walked away immediately toward the house, disregarding Rhett’s presence any further.

“Oh, Rhett, who else is going to find out?” Scarlett exclaimed frantically, burying her face in her hands. “Your mother strongly suspects something…oh, we should just tell everyone,” she frustratingly added.

“I’ll talk to him, Scarlett,” Rhett offered. “I have to explain –”

“No, Rhett, he already knows everything. Well, I don’t think he believes it’s gone as far as it truly has. I don’t want him to ever know that part,” Scarlett added, clarifying her first statement. “Oh, Rosemary,” Scarlett called as she approached them. Quickly, Scarlett stood up and took her friend’s hands. “Pa knows.”

“I’m so sorry. Your father said he was just going to step into the kitchen for a moment. I didn’t suspect he’d come outside. But he did seem irritated by your aunt,” Rosemary explained. “It’s my fault. I tried to keep everyone in my eyesight. Oh, what did he say?”

“He’s ashamed of me,” Scarlett simply answered, as Rosemary wrapped her arm around Scarlett’s shoulders. Then, Scarlett turned her focus on Rhett and continued, “But that’s not going to take me away from you, Rhett. I made a promise. I think Pa understands at least. He likes you, you know?” she concluded with a soft smile.

“Not anymore,” Rhett quipped as the three of them walked toward the house in restrained laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Goodbyes come too suddenly. Before Scarlett knew it she was riding a train back to New York, watching the multi-colored, mid-October trees pass her window as she climbed to a cooler climate. Never had she shed more tears as when she said goodbye to her father and Rhett. In the depths of her heart, she knew she would see both of them again, but even a few days away from them seemed like torture. Gerald was her protector, the man who raised and spoiled her, the man who formed so much of her present self. He taught her to be fearless and strong, and he praised her on it every day. And she had his determination and incredible pride in herself, two qualities they would miss in each other. When Gerald said goodbye, he seemed almost proud of Scarlett and her recent headstrong decision, despite his earlier rants about its impropriety. At least she was one daughter that would never back down from getting what she wanted. 

And Rhett… The thought of being what seemed like half a world away from him killed her. How could she go back to that lonely life and live with someone who knew nothing of her soul? As they were privately saying goodbye, Rhett offered to steal her away on a ship to Europe, never to return to this life. How tempting that had sounded! Somehow, responsibility crept to the front of her mind. Years ago, she wouldn’t have given it a second thought. She would be halfway to Europe by now, running away with the man she loved, but something changed along the way, something she could not understand. Rhett lovingly consoled her in their last few moments together as he tightly wrapped her in his arms and she memorized his comforting scent. The evident moisture on the surface of his eyes told Scarlett that he couldn’t stay away from New York for very long. Embarrassed by his exposed emotions, Rhett jokingly cursed Scarlett, accusing her of turning him into a “damn lovesick fool”. This only brought severe laughter upon them, relieving Scarlett from a final tearful farewell.

The journey home passed swiftly as Scarlett recalled all her new memories, memories that she would have to live on and wear thin for some time to come. She hardly recognized Ashley as he stood waiting for her in the depot. Everything had changed, including her view of him. Ashley’s image had haunted her dreams for so long, his blond hair shining silver in the sun, his drowsy gray eyes sparking at her. But all that was a fantasy she had created in her mind because she thought that was what she had wanted. Now, to spot him in the crowd and discover there was nothing that attracted her to him anymore caused her a slight ache in her heart. He was just a man, an old friend from the country, nothing more.

Scarlett spent her first morning home catching up with the news from Ashley, holding a nervous Ella in her lap. “Why, she’s afraid of me! I don’t think she remembers who I am,” Scarlett claimed disappointedly.

“She’ll warm up to you in no time,” Ashley reassured with a genuine smile, obviously pleased to have his wife back.

Ashley’s news was rather lackluster because he had been focused on bank duties the entire time, which caused Scarlett moderate guilt. She had gone to Charleston and had the time of her life while her husband worked to support her and their home…and Tara, she remembered. He talked of the Crawfords, with whom he had dined on several occasions over the past three weeks, and reported on several other families. Scarlett found very little interesting because Ashley would never share the unpleasant gossip that Scarlett had thrived on all her life. Throughout the morning, Scarlett excitedly detailed her trip, leaving out the best parts, of course. However, she didn’t hold back, expressing the joy of seeing her father again. Scarlett gave Ashley Careen’s regards and described her sister’s new living arrangements, which Scarlett found “practically medieval”. Ashley listened with more interest than he had in the past two years. “If only I knew that going away would have made him more interested in what I had to say, I’d have done this long ago,” Scarlett thought to herself.

Later in the day, Ashley offered to help Scarlett unpack as he laid her bag on their bed. She couldn’t understand his increased sensitivity now that she didn’t want it. This kindness only made it more difficult for her. Apparently, Ella was eager to help unpack as well. While Ashley and Scarlett busily emptied her bag and placed the objects back into drawers and the closet, Ella found Scarlett’s reticule most interesting. She tugged at the drawstrings with her little, sharp teeth and her paws successfully widened the ruffled opening. Ella was able to fit her head inside the bag and started to drag objects out with her mouth and prickly claws with incredible delight. Ashley was first to note Ella’s little escapade and laughed lightly, noticing all the various items strewn about the bed. One object was a wrapped up handkerchief concealing Scarlett’s gift from Rhett. Immediately, Ashley noted the three initials in the handkerchief. “Scarlett, what’s this?” he asked, holding the wrapped object toward her.

Scarlett turned from the drawer in which she was returning her stockings and focused on the white fabric placed in Ashley’s hand. The wind was knocked out of her instantly, but she was determined to cover her tracks as best as she could. In no way was Ashley to ever suspect anything between she and another man. “That? Oh, it’s a hair comb from…from Aunt ‘Lalie. Yes, apparently it was Mother’s and my aunt had saved it after Mother married Pa. She thought it should go to Mother’s eldest daughter,” Scarlett concluded, growing more comfortable with the lie as she spoke.

“I see,” Ashley responded in a tone that was indecipherable to Scarlett. He may have completely accepted the lie or maybe didn’t believe one bit of it. Ashley slowly unfolded the fabric to expose the dazzling hair comb and was silenced by its brilliance. “And this handkerchief? The last I remember, your initials were K. S. W.”

“Oh, that,” Scarlett said carelessly, emphasizing its unimportance. “Didn’t I tell you about Rosemary Butler?” she asked, receiving a nod of acknowledgement from Ashley. “Well, that’s hers. I was afraid of the comb being ruined on the journey so she offered me her handkerchief. You know I always lose mine. Oh, we really did become the best of friends and wasn’t it so dear of her to worry about my silly hair comb?” Scarlett added with finesse, hoping Ashley would accept it as Rosemary’s handkerchief despite it being of the masculine variety.

“I wouldn’t call it silly,” Ashley said looking down upon the jewels. “This looks like it could be worth a lot of money. I’m surprised your aunt still possessed it during these hard times.”

Scarlett snatched the comb from Ashley’s grasp and held it delicately in her left hand, running her fingertips over the twisted metal and glittering stones. “I’m sure it meant a lot to Mother. That’s probably why she kept it. Now if you’d ever take me someplace nice to wear it…” Scarlett replied jokingly, trying to divert his attention from her tenseness. Her flirtatious manner attracted Ashley closer to her and he abruptly took her into his arms and kissed her with pent up desire. Scarlett stood blindly in shock, unable to move, experiencing unwanted kisses. She had not thought much about what she would do when Ashley found himself in one of his rare moods. Slowly, her hand clutched to the comb tighter and tighter until the sharp end of one of the teeth poked into her palm. Scarlett freed herself from Ashley’s tight grasp and winced in pain. “Ouch,” she exclaimed, looking down to her hand, thankful that the skin wasn’t punctured. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” Ashley asked reaching for her hand, which she quickly shook away.

“No. No, Ashley. I think I’m all right. It’s just a bit sharp, that’s all. Really, I need to get everything put back,” Scarlett said, returning to the task of unpacking by lifting the troublesome Ella off a pile of undergarments, successfully avoiding Ashley’s desires for the time-being. And an excuse of fatigue would do the trick tonight, Scarlett decided.

It was not as if Scarlett had planned on refusing Ashley eternally, but she didn’t much look forward to their marital relations anymore. Ever since returning from Charleston she had formed her new opinion of her husband. A good friend is how she viewed him now, so the thought of being with him intimately was rather distasteful to her. Yet, for brief moments, Scarlett couldn’t help but recall her previous desires and decided that Ashley would always be a hard habit to break, especially when he was present in her life, and attentive as he had been since she returned. Every day Scarlett waited for Rhett to appear. It seemed like a lifetime since she had seen him, but he hadn’t returned in over week. And Scarlett was unable to make yet another excuse to Ashley.

After giving herself to him that Sunday night, Scarlett turned away from Ashley in dread and wept silently into her pillow. Guilt consumed her. How could she be unfaithful to Rhett in this manner? It killed her that there was nothing she could do, she was trapped in this marriage, but she took comfort that Ashley would soon grow tired of her again, just like before. This evening proved that Ashley could never excite the feelings in her that Rhett had. Scarlett was absolutely certain this time. But where was he? Why hadn’t he come to New York yet and relieved her of this life?

“Scarlett, what’s wrong?” Ashley said after she had turned away, realizing this was such an uncharacteristic mood for her. Usually she clung to him with desperation, but this time she couldn’t have been a colder stranger.

“Nothing,” Scarlett whispered to mask her cracking voice.

“I’m glad you’re back home. It was lonelier here than I thought it was going to be,” he said, running his fingertips across the back of her shoulder causing Scarlett to shiver uneasily.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long,” Scarlett offered. “I didn’t think you’d care if I were here or not,” she said indicating his indifference to her.

“I do,” Ashley answered simply. Scarlett felt like scratching his eyes out. How could he do this to her now? Ashley, the man who never noticed when she was in a room unless she screamed at the top of her lungs, now said it mattered to him that she was present in his life. 

“What poor timing,” Scarlett thought confusedly. “Ashley, I’m tired. Can we talk some other time?”

“Of course,” Ashley answered, rolling over to his side without a protest.

Scarlett lay in silence, at first terrified by Ashley’s attentiveness. Was she going to fall into his trap and let him cloud her judgment again? “Oh, how stupid I am! If I do that, I’ll just spend the rest of my life begging for his love again. And I don’t even want it. Why does he do this to me?” she angrily questioned. “I don’t even really love him, so why can’t I leave him? It would be so easy,” Scarlett said, pondering this question until she drifted to a restless sleep.

Just as Scarlett had envisioned, Rhett arrived the very next day on her doorstep and she feared her guilt would be evident to him. If only she could have avoided Ashley for another day. But the sight of Rhett and his crooked smile that she loved so much wiped every upsetting thought of confusion from her mind. She returned his smile with equal delight and took his hand, pulling him inside in a swift move, closing the door behind him. Instantly, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him desperately.

Rhett laughed between her insistent kisses and said, “I hope you’re not thinking of making this a habit. My back can’t take much more of your plowing me into doors.”

“Oh, I am sorry,” Scarlett apologized with silliness in her voice. 

“I see you’ve missed me,” Rhett said, resting his hands on both sides of her head to examine her face, which soured some at this comment. 

“I can see you haven’t given a thought to me,” Scarlett answered shoving him lightly. “Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you forever.”

“Well, I couldn’t leave immediately after you did. Or did you want Mother to really know what was occurring between us?” he asked honestly.

“Well, no, but you wouldn’t have had to tell her you were coming to New York,” Scarlett answered smartly, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Now, why didn’t I think of that?” Rhett chuckled. “No, I want her to know where she can reach me always, especially if she needs me. You understand, don’t you?”

“Yes, I suppose,” Scarlett said with a sulk. 

“So, where’s Ella?” Rhett asked with interest, searching the sitting room.

“Oh, upstairs. She was sleeping on my bed. Do you want to see her?” Scarlett said, reaching her hand out for Rhett’s. Noting his hesitation, she added, “Really, we can’t talk here with that big window in the front. What if someone sees us?”

“I don’t see talking as anything scandalous,” Rhett quipped with mischief.

“You know what I mean, Rhett,” she said.

“All right, but just to see the cat,” said Rhett with a sparkle in his black eyes.

They climbed the stairs, Rhett trailing behind Scarlett, and when they reached the doorway to the bedroom, he spun her around and placed desirous kisses on her lips. They slowly crept toward the bed and lowered themselves upon it. Thankfully, Ella was half of a foot away from them or she would have been crushed. She looked curiously on the couple beside her and Scarlett turned her weakened head to the side immediately catching a glimpse of her kitten. “Oh, Rhett –”

“I’ve missed you too,” he cut in, caressing Scarlett’s coarse black hair.

“No, Rhett, it’s Ella,” she said, continuing to stare at the little orange ball of fur as Rhett placed light kisses upon Scarlett’s neck. Rhett turned his head and looked in the same direction with an amused expression. “You did come up here to see her, didn’t you?” Scarlett asked, looking up at Rhett’s handsome face.

“Yes, I did,” Rhett answered in frustration. “And I suppose talking is all we really should do here.” He slowly lifted his heavy frame off her and sat on the edge of the bed, straightening his waistcoat and cravat. “I can’t do this here. It’s too much like having three in this bed when there ought to be just two, and I’m not talking about the cat. It’s just that I always get a little carried away with you.” Scarlett sat up next to Rhett and smiled with complete understanding, in agreement. “So, I suppose I should take a look at her,” he said, walking over to the left side of the bed to crouch down and get a better look at Ella. Scarlett leaned her upper body across the bed, resting on her forearm and stared at Rhett across from her kitten.

“You know she didn’t even recognize me when I came home? But she seems to be taking to you already,” she stated, noting how interested Ella was in sniffing Rhett’s hand.

“I’m sure you’re the best of friends again, Scarlett,” Rhett said, smiling sweetly when he received Scarlett’s nod of acknowledgement. “She is bigger now, but her eyes are still blue with maybe a hint of green. I can’t wait until her eyes match yours.”

Scarlett smirked cryptically, remembering something Rhett had just said in his passionate embrace. “I missed you too, Rhett. I’ve been going mad here waiting for you. Please tell me you’re staying for a while,” she demanded, stroking Ella’s belly of fluffy, white fur.

“I don’t have any set plans at the moment, so you can expect me around for a long time to come. You know I don’t want to leave if I don’t have to, but I can’t promise my permanent residence.”

“And do you have a place to live right now? A place where we can be together?” she asked, agreeing that her home was definitely not the place to conduct an affair. Somehow Ashley would sense their presence there, or she was certain she would feel him like a ghost.

“Do you have time this morning?” he asked eagerly. “I’m staying in a hotel again. I figured you could meet me there. I think you’ll like it even better than my Charleston room, it’s much more modern. I considered finding a house, but if your reputation still matters to you, a hotel is always the safest bet.”

“Let’s go right now,” Scarlett said with urgency bringing Rhett to laughter.

“A little impatient, are we?” he teased.

“Only as impatient as you,” she shot back.

“Aren’t you afraid of being caught?”

“That’s why we’ll be discreet. Besides, this is New York. Who’s going to even notice?” Scarlett reasoned, kissing Ella’s tiny head and sitting up, beckoning Rhett to follow her out the door. He quickly reached her side and lifted her hand to his lips for a series of kisses, which Scarlett almost enjoyed more than one on her lips. “I’m so glad you’re back, Rhett,” Scarlett declared, as he led the way to their secret life away from the world.

* * * * *

For over a month, Scarlett looked forward to every new weekday, knowing that she would be with Rhett. They would spend time at his hotel, where they grew increasingly bold, sharing intimacies Scarlett had never experienced even with her own husband. This time alone together only intensified Scarlett’s growing addiction to Rhett Butler, and at times, she could think of nothing else but the next time they would share in this ecstasy. These emotions made for difficult weekends without him, leaving Scarlett with only the previous week’s memories to live on. 

She and Rhett also spent time out amongst the people of New York, continuing to enjoy strolls in their favorite park. Rhett still treated her to museums, restaurants, and theater matinees where they tried to remain anonymous, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide their affections for one another. Although, as the weather became colder throughout November, they found themselves more often in the comfort of each other’s arms, spending much of their time together in conversation. They frequently discussed the impossible, such as where they would live if they could be together permanently.

“Columbia? No, no, it’s too far away from Tara,” Scarlett said as Rhett played with her hand. “You’re not following the rules. It has to be equally close to both our families, not just yours.”

“How about on a boat in the Savannah River, then?” he joked.

“Rhett!”

“Well, that’s about equal distance I’d say.”

“Then I say Atlanta,” Scarlett responded childishly, turning her back to him.

Rhett wrapped his arm around her upper body, circling her hand with his, slowly weaving their fingers together. “How about Augusta? That would be the most fair choice? Or how about where your mother was raised, in Savannah? I’d live anywhere with you, Scarlett,” he said, resting his chin on her pale shoulder. “Or would you prefer New York?” he joked.

“Oh,” Scarlett sighed. “I can’t wait until you take me away from here.”

“Any time you’re ready,” Rhett offered. Scarlett focused on Rhett’s dark hand tightly clasping hers, deep in thought, still not sure why she couldn’t just take off and run. It would be so simple, yet she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

One cold morning in early December, as Scarlett lay exhausted in the luxury of the soft, warm blankets on Rhett’s bed, she learned some news that she was not ready to accept.

“Scarlett, I have to go back to Charleston in a few days.”

“Oh, no. You can’t!” Scarlett exclaimed, abruptly awakened from her euphoric state.

“I have some important business to take care of for Mother. I need to be there,” he explained, looking into Scarlett’s worried eyes. “You know I will be back.”

“Yes, but how long?” she asked, terrified that he would say for months. The past four weeks had been even more incredible than their time together in Charleston, and she didn’t know if she could say goodbye again. She finally truly belonged with someone, but now she couldn’t even be with him at all times.

“It may be a week or more. It’s a complicated matter about our plantation property and she needs my assistance.”

“Are you selling it?” Scarlett asked curiously.

“I don’t want to, but there have been several offers made to Mother. I’ve always thought of rebuilding our home there, but I’ve never had the time or patience. Besides, we won’t be able to do much with the land anymore. So, I’m going to see if any of the offers are worth it. I don’t really think Mother wants to part with it either, but she can think of better ways to use the money from the sale.”

Scarlett rolled to her stomach and crossed her arms over the pillow, resting her chin upon them. “Did you want to live there someday?” she asked simply, gazing in his direction.

“Maybe with you,” he said genuinely. “Someplace we could go when we wanted to get away from everyone and everything. It’s so quiet there.”

“I know, so different from here,” Scarlett responded, remembering Aunt Pauline’s tranquil home along the river.

“You’re not upset?” Rhett asked, resting his hand on the small of her back.

Scarlett looked away for a moment and then met his eyes again. “I’ll miss you, Rhett, but I understand. You’d better come back the instant you’re done or else I’ll pretend not to know you,” she sulked.

Amused by her irresistible pout, Rhett lightly kissed her lips and said, “We can’t have that now, can we?”

“And now that I think of it,” Scarlett added, “You’re breaking the rules again. You know your plantation is much too far away from Tara and practically in Charleston! How do you expect me to live there?” she asked, sparking a maddening laughing fit by Rhett.


	8. Chapter 8

It was incredibly strange to live two lives, one with Ashley and one with Rhett. Never in Scarlett’s wildest dreams had she imagined that this is how her life would turn out, finding dissatisfaction with the one man she thought was meant for her and turning to another. After Rhett left for Charleston, Scarlett found her attention was again turned to her life with Ashley. His interest in her had subsided very little and she couldn’t help but wonder if somehow, he felt jealously over something of which he wasn’t even aware. Scarlett had determined that her absence had triggered some need on his part, a need for human companionship. Although, he still buried himself in his books, he also took notice in her. “It must be responsibility that is keeping me here,” Scarlett decided. “I can’t still love him, not when I feel that way with Rhett. What horrible timing,” she repeated over and over, knowing that before her trip to Charleston, she couldn’t have cared less what happened to her neglectful husband. “Why does he have to do this to me now?” she thought, watching him read one of his books while she snaked a thread across the floor for Ella to pounce.

On the second Friday of December, a little over a week since Rhett had left, Ashley came home with a surprise he was sure Scarlett would love. He found her in the kitchen preparing their dinner and displayed the invitations in front of her.

“What’s this?” she asked with wide, curious eyes, drying her hands on her apron and reaching out for the slips of paper in his hand. 

“Invitations for the annual Christmas ball the Crawford’s regularly attend,” Ashley answered with a smile.

“A ball! Oh, Ashley, how wonderful,” she exclaimed, carelessly wrapping her arms around him in thanks. “You’re not teasing me, are you?” she asked, examining the invitations diligently. “Saturday, December twenty-first, only a little over a week away,” she sighed while closing her eyes, exhilarated by the thought of attending a ball again. It had been years since she was able to dress up and dance, as she had begged her husband for so many times last winter. “Oh, but what am I going to wear? Women wear such fine clothes to these events,” Scarlett commented, remembering the fashions she had seen on the women entering the ball the year before. She and Ashley had watched as the fine people of New York climbed out of their shining carriages and disappeared through the doors of the building, Scarlett in envy. Ashley must have noted her disappointment on that walk last year, she decided. And somehow, he made her wish come true this year.

“John Crawford passed a message from Margaret to me for you. She wants to meet with you tomorrow for tea and she said something about not worrying about a dress,” Ashley relayed.

“What does that mean, I wonder? Well, of course I’ll go,” Scarlett decided instantly, curious to meet with the woman who she had a feeling had helped obtain invitations for she and Ashley.

* * * * *

“Don’t worry, I understand you probably haven’t had a need for a ball gown in recent years,” Margaret started after tea the next morning. “I don’t want you thinking it necessary to find one on such short notice. That’s why I want you to borrow one of mine,” she concluded with an overly generous smile.

“One of yours?” Scarlett stuttered in disbelief. “Really, it’s too generous. I –”

“No, I won’t hear any complaints,” Margaret said, holding out her hand to silence Scarlett. “Actually, I just couldn’t decide on which one to wear this year, so I figured at least two could be be displayed at the ball after having gone to the trouble of having them shipped from Paris. And I’d be proud to have such an attractive person wear one of them. So, you see, it’s no trouble at all. We’ll just have to make some alterations, that’s all.”

“I must be dreaming,” Scarlett commented aloud. She looked at Margaret’s strange smile, not yet knowing her well enough to know if it was displaying genuine kindness or if there was something sinister beneath the surface. Why would a woman so kindly offer a dress, most likely a very expensive dress, to another women of whom she knew very little? Scarlett had never taken Margaret Crawford for a saint. But how could she refuse such an offer? She admired Margaret’s everyday clothing, so how magnificent would one of her ball gowns be! “It’s so kind of you. I’ll accept,” Scarlett responded.

“Wonderful! I just feel like I have been a horrible friend to you recently and I want to make up for it,” Margaret answered openly. “I know it hasn’t been easy on you living in New York. After all, we, along with Mr. Wilkes, missed your charming company when you had escaped the city for a while.”

Margaret’s words brought a smile to Scarlett’s face. Maybe they did appreciate her. It certainly seemed as if they had all missed her and realized her importance as displayed in their increased attention and kindness. “Thank you,” she answered simply.

“So, would you like to try the dresses on now or some other time? I think Fiona could make some alterations today,” Margaret said, referring to her young Irish maid. Scarlett’s pale eyes sparkled with excitement. She never had been good with patience. 

“Right now is perfect,” she said with a bit too much enthusiasm. Her face turned red, worried she was acting like a beggar, as if she were leaping out for a quarter on a street corner. But, Margaret didn’t seem as if she noticed anything odd about Scarlett’s reaction and she motioned for Scarlett to follow her upstairs to her room. Scarlett climbed the finely carved wooden staircase in anticipation, eager to view the gowns, one of which she would be wearing to the highly anticipated ball.

The dresses were already laid out across Margaret’s bed. “I figured you’d be anxious to see them. What woman wouldn’t want to view one, or many fine gowns?” Margaret joked with a laugh. “They are beautiful. I just wish I could wear them all,” she said, walking toward her closet. Quickly, she pulled out a navy-colored gown with gold embroidery and displayed it for Scarlett. “This is the one I’ve finally decided to wear. I think it suits me best,” she said while holding out the wide satin skirt that expanded below the velvety bodice.

“It’s very fine,” Scarlett complimented, quickly turning her attentions to the two dresses spread across the fine quilt. One was champagne-colored and reflected such a bright light. The other was an emerald green dress that was definitely not as vivid as the other, but equally breathtaking.

“So, which one immediately caught your eye?” Margaret asked curiously.

“Oh, I don’t know. I love them both. I can see how you couldn’t decide,” Scarlett commented, anxious to see what they looked like on her.

“You can change behind that screen,” Margaret motioned toward the folded fabric divider in the corner. “I’ll go and find Fiona to help you and then we can decide together which dress is most suitable for you,” she said, closing her door behind her.

While Margaret was digging through her closet for a warm cape Scarlett could borrow, Fiona helped Scarlett with her clothes. “What’s your family name, Fiona?” Scarlett asked.

“What, ma’am?”

“Well, I’m wondering about your family name. You are from Ireland, aren’t you?” Scarlett asked as she was helped out of her dress. 

“Yes, ma’am. Me last name is Quinn. I came over here to America two years ago, when I was 18. Why do you ask, ma’am?” the pretty young woman asked.

“Well, my father is from Ireland. I’m from the O’Hara’s. I don’t know if you happen to know any?” Scarlett asked naively.

Fiona laughed and said, “’Tis a pretty common name, ma’am.”

“I suppose so,” Scarlett laughed in return. “Do you miss it? Ireland I mean?” she asked as Fiona carried over the golden dress.

“Yes, some of it I suppose. I miss me family. But, I like it here, too. I suppose your father did too, or he wouldn’t have stayed.”

“Yes, Pa loves it here. He made something of himself, built an entire plantation in Georgia,” Scarlett said proudly, while snaking her way into the dress.

“Only in America could an Irishman do that,” Fiona answered wisely. “You die in the same place, same position that you were born into in Ireland. I think I have a better life here, as well.” Scarlett was silent as Fiona helped clasp the buttons, remembering the tale of how her father had come to America. Yes, he truly had a better life here and she knew for certain, he wouldn’t be alive today if he had stayed in Ireland. Scarlett smiled at her father’s good fortune. Despite several setbacks in life, he was still going strong and his strength had transferred to her. “There, is Miss O’Hara ready to look?”

Scarlett scanned the room frantically for a mirror, and Fiona calmly pointed her in the right direction. Swiftly, Scarlett made her way to the mirror, lifting the skirts off the floor as she glided across the room. What a sight she saw when observing her reflection! “Oh, it’s so beautiful!” Scarlett exclaimed, attracting Margaret to her side immediately.

“You look just like a Grecian goddess!” Margaret exclaimed. “And how beautiful it looks against your skin, oh, and your striking hair.” Scarlett examined the satiny material, tracing the lines of the fabric with her eyes. The full skirt was cut into two layers and two different textures of fabric, the more detailed layer crossed diagonally across the front of the skirt, much like a long sash, and was bunched up along the bottom in the back with fine green bows. The smoother material composed the majority of the skirt itself. The bodice was again arranged with the different textured satins, intersecting across the breast and gathering at short sleeves resting just at the shoulders. The sight almost brought Scarlett to tears. She felt like royalty, like the person she knew she wanted to be.

“’Tis very nice, indeed, ma’am.”

Scarlett anxiously tried on the second dress, knowing that she had liked them equally at first sight. This dress, too, took her breath away. She couldn’t remember how long ago it had been since she had worn green, something her mother had always dressed her in. Both women instantly commented on how stunning her eyes were while wearing the dress, and Scarlett remembered how Rhett had loved her eyes. “Oh, I wish he could see me in this,” she thought to herself with regret, hoping he would soon return from Charleston. 

Again, she carefully examined the dress, thrilled with its cut. The simple green satin skirt shone in the light, hanging loosely like an upside down Morning Glory about her legs, not as wide as that of the first dress. Initially, it was strange to have such a differently cut skirt than she was used to, but the look was so modern, she couldn’t help but love it. The velvet bodice was cut of a deeper emerald and came to a V shape pointing down from her waist. A square-shaped neckline framed both her back and chest, with white lace outlining the green fabric. She smiled, thinking how Mammy would disapprove of the plunging front of the dress, exposing more skin than she had the day of the last barbecue at Twelve Oaks. The thin sleeves came just to her shoulders, and satin fabric draped from the back of the sleeves past her waist. “I feel like a princess,” Scarlett commented, twisting in front of the mirror.

Fiona and Margaret, one on each side of Scarlett, nodded their heads in agreement. This was the dress Scarlett would be wearing to the Christmas ball.

The week before the ball couldn’t have crept along any slower for Scarlett. First, she had such anticipation for her first ball in years, that she ate, slept, and breathed it. Secondly, Scarlett couldn’t help being continually impatient about Rhett’s return. And this always made time pass at a snail’s pace. He never sent her messages for fear that Ashley would find them, so it was always a complete surprise when he returned to her life. While Ashley spent his evenings reading that week, he would often hear Scarlett’s pacing feet above him on the second level. She felt like Saturday couldn’t come soon enough to heal her constricted heart and her caged body.

But Saturday did come and it was as exciting as Scarlett had imagined. The Crawfords invited Ashley and Scarlett to ride to the ball with them in their carriage, and Fiona even helped Scarlett with her hair that evening. She had twisted it up so elaborately, Scarlett worried that she would never be able to take it down. The coiffure consisted of an arrangement of three rolls of hair, framing her face, held by many hairpins. Her hair was tightly arranged in back with such artistry, Scarlett sighed at the thought that she could never do that for herself without help. Fiona curled a few strands of Scarlett’s hair to hang above her left shoulder. But before she was finished, Scarlett pulled a glittering object from her purse.

“Will you help put this comb in, please? It’s very important to me. I want everyone to see it,” Scarlett said with a dazzling smile.

As they entered the ballroom that evening, Scarlett felt such a thrill of exhilaration, as she observed the dancing couples and heard the sound of joyous music. Scarlett wanted to ask someone to pinch her so she would know all this was real. So many times she had dreamed of events such as this, and now to finally be here was too much. Scarlett clung to Ashley’s arm as they walked about the giant room, greeting Ashley’s acquaintances from the bank. She barely knew these men or their wives, but she expressed her outgoing self, feeling uninhibited tonight. Maybe she would make new friends this evening. The new acquaintances certainly seemed to find her intriguing, commenting on her stunning appearance and how they would never have pictured Ashley having a lively wife like Scarlett. However, the attendees praised she and Ashley for making a fine pair.

Scarlett was dying for a dance, but Ashley found it more important to socialize with his acquaintances. She tried desperately to remember if he had ever really liked to dance, but couldn’t. He found more enjoyment as a wallflower, discussing important topics with educated men, she decided with a sigh. So, she stood impatiently by his side, scanning the room with her brightened eyes, noticing all the handsome couples and the festive decorations, the room lit by what seemed like a million candles. It was the biggest dance floor she had ever seen, and she envied all the people who were enjoying it. Scarlett’s eyes followed along the walls, noticing refreshment tables on every side of the room containing punch and various desserts, every one of them looking delicious. Just as in her youth, she noticed the older women relaxing on chairs along the walls, gossiping about the various attendees. 

Yet, Scarlett discovered that many of the eyes were focused on her and she felt a bit uncomfortable. The last time she had gathered this much attention had been at the barbecue the day she eloped with Ashley. It felt strange, at first, to be admired again. However, she smiled at the observers with charm and realized she was the mysterious guest, “In a striking gown,” she added mentally. “They probably are wondering who I am,” she thought with pleasure. It never took long for her to get used to the fact that she was the center of attention.

But all these thoughts escaped her mind when she looked toward the entrance. Her hands squeezed tightly around Ashley’s arm, absently. He quickly looked down to her hands and said, “Scarlett, is something wrong?” With no response from his paralyzed wife, he followed where her eyes had been directed and noticed a very familiar looking dark-haired man with a younger woman in an elegant pink dress who had a very similar complexion to Scarlett.

“Scarlett, who is that?” Ashley asked, touching her tightly gripping hands. At his contact, Scarlett exhaled loudly and forced her eyes away from the door, slightly shaking her head with disbelief.

“Why, that’s…that’s Rosemary Butler, my good friend from Charleston. I had no idea she was even coming to New York!” Scarlett answered with an utterly confused expression, hiding her true excitement burning up inside. 

“And the man with her? He looks so familiar…” Ashley continued.

“That’s…” Scarlett paused, catching her breath. “That’s her brother, Rhett Butler. You met him before, at Twelve Oaks,” she added, trying to calm her trembling body and appear unaffected by the pair’s presence. That was almost impossible, for Rhett spotted her the very next moment and secretly smiled with surprise and delight, bowing his head in her direction. Scarlett ignored the whole world and returned the smile with sparkling eyes, a moment later, remembering herself and focused more on Rosemary than her brother. However that was terribly difficult for Scarlett after having seen Rhett so handsome in his fine black suit and white ruffled shirt. She had never seen him dressed so formally before, and it was very appealing. Rhett whispered something to his sister and she looked in the direction of Scarlett and Ashley, and grinned. Quickly, she made her way to Scarlett’s side, dragging Rhett behind her. 

“Scarlett!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Scarlett tightly. “You’re even stunning across an entire room! Oh, such a beautiful dress,” Rosemary gushed. “What a pleasure it is to see you, and I was afraid I wouldn’t find any interesting company here,” Rosemary commented lightly with a wink. “As you see, I brought my brother.” Rhett cleared his throat audibly and Rosemary clarified, “Well, actually he brought me, but really what’s the difference?” 

Scarlett laughed pleasantly, delighted to have a true friend in her presence. She glanced up at Rhett and figured she should make some introductions soon before someone slipped up. “Rosemary, this is my husband, Ashley Wilkes. Ashley, this is Rosemary Butler, my dear friend from Charleston.” 

Both respectfully bowed and Rosemary held her hand out for Ashley to kiss, saying with charm, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wilkes. Your wife has told me much about you. And, Mr. Wilkes, this is my brother, Rhett. I do believe you’ve met before.”

“Yes, long ago,” Ashley simply responded with a bow of his head.

“Mr. Wilkes, it’s good to see you again,” Rhett answered indifferently. “And you too, Mrs. Wilkes,” he said, turning to Scarlett. She bit her lip, lost in his gaze, and looked as if she were about to faint.

“Scarlett,” Rosemary jumped in, in an apparent rescue mission, arresting Scarlett’s attention. “Mr. Wilkes, would you mind if I steal Scarlett away from you for a few moments? I simply must have her all to myself.” Rosemary quickly dragged Scarlett away from the men, moving her with disguised force toward a corner of the ballroom.

“God’s nightgown! What are you doing here? What’s Rhett doing here?” Scarlett questioned frantically when they were out of audible range.

“Calm down, Scarlett. Rhett wanted to take me to New York for a little escape before Christmas. He said it was a good place to find gifts,” Rosemary explained, searching the room with her dark eyes. “I’m also hoping to introduce myself to some handsome bachelors. Do you think any will interest me?” she asked in jest.

Scarlett looked at Rosemary’s amusing face and laughed without reserve, knowing how choosy Rhett’s sister was about men. “I’m sure you’ll find a few. But there’s only one I’m interested in. I don’t think you’ll have to worry about competition from me,” Scarlett commented, glancing in the direction of Rhett and her husband, noticing they were deep in conversation. She sighed lightly, realizing how strange it was to view them standing side by side, Ashley never knowing he was really sharing a cordial conversation with his wife’s lover. “Rhett never told me he was attending this ball,” Scarlett said.

“We didn’t know about it until this morning. We just arrived today, after all. And we certainly didn’t know you were going to be here!” Rosemary exclaimed with wide eyes. “His friend, Daniel Williams, invited us just this morning. Do you know him?” Scarlett shook her head. “Well, his family apparently had something to do with all of this. I knew it would be a fun distraction and begged Rhett to take me. But what short notice for a dress! I’m amazed I could find anything to wear, but Rhett always comes through for me,” she said, smiling in his direction. “I’m sure he almost died when he saw you here. He didn’t want to even come, but I’ll wager that he’ll thank me for my persistence now. You’re all he talks about, well, except when he’s around Mother. Although she told me about his fixation on you,” Rosemary giggled. “Imagine if she really knew what we all know! She wouldn’t feel so sympathetic toward him.”

“Thank you for keeping the secret, Rosemary. I know your mother must be very curious,” Scarlett said, receiving a friendly, sympathetic look from Rosemary. Scarlett looked about the room with a thrill, noticing the instant clarity of everything. All was brighter and sharper and warmer. “I never believed anything could have made this night even better. You can’t understand how much I’ve missed him. I’m so happy I could scream.” 

Rosemary looked back toward Rhett and Ashley, carefully examining Scarlett’s husband. “So, that’s the famous Ashley Wilkes? He’s not how I pictured him. Forgive me, but he doesn’t seem like the type of man you would be interested in?”

“I was at one time,” Scarlett said looking down to smooth her skirt. “I was just a child. You know my sister, Careen? Well, she said she thought I’d grown up a lot in the last few years. I suppose she’s right. I don’t see Ashley the same way anymore. He’s still somewhat handsome, you have to agree?” she said, looking toward him, catching Ashley glance her way. “But we have nothing in common and I just never could share things with him like I can with Rhett.”

“Hmm…I have an idea, Scarlett. Let’s just hope the next song is a nice, long waltz,” Rosemary said, grabbing Scarlett’s hand and swiftly dragging her back to their escorts, Rosemary’s eyes flirting with various men along the way. Scarlett’s eyes locked with Rhett’s as she approached him, unable to separate their gaze. “Mr. Wilkes, I’m sure your wife wouldn’t mind if I stole you away for a dance or two? I’m anxious to get acquainted with you since your wife is one of my dearest friends. I’m sure you have some embarrassing secrets to tell about her,” Rosemary stated, taking Ashley’s arm. He was unable to refuse such a dynamic woman. “You don’t mind, do you Scarlett?” she asked, watching Scarlett slowly shake her head in amazement. “And just so you won’t be left here standing without a partner, I’m sure my brother would gladly dance with you. Wouldn’t you, Rhett?” Rosemary asked expertly, as if she’d had hours to plan this.

“No, it would be a pleasure,” Rhett answered politely, smiling with pride. The timing was perfect. The orchestra had just completed a song, and Rosemary wasted no time hauling Ashley far out onto the dance floor. Rhett took Scarlett’s arm and made sure not to journey near where Rosemary had taken Ashley at the opposite side of the room. He placed his familiar hand on her waist and lifted her right hand with his left, and she easily rested her hand just below his right shoulder as the desired waltz began to sound.

“She’s so smart!” Scarlett exclaimed as they started to move.

“It runs in the family,” Rhett joked, causing Scarlett’s dimples to show. She silently stared up at Rhett with uncontrolled desire, never able to restrain herself around him no matter how hard she tried. “You’d better stop looking at me like that,” Rhett warned, unconsciously pulling her closer to him.

“Like what?” 

“Like you want to devour me.”

Scarlett formed a slight frown on her mouth and replied, “I do remember you once telling me that you always wanted me to look at you like this. Shall I stop now?”

“Maybe you could just reserve it for private meetings, hmm?”

“Well, I can’t help it, Rhett. It just comes naturally, you know?” she said, returning his smile with ease. “Oh, Rhett! Do you know this is the first time we’ve ever danced together?”

“I hope it’s not the last. Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked, guiding her around the room expertly.

“I’ve never had a better partner. You waltz so well, Rhett. And you? Are you having a good time?”

“How could I not with such a beauty in my arms,” he said, causing her to look down with embarrassment. “Your eyes haven’t been this stunning since I first saw you after you had thrown that vase. The same fire was present that day.”

“Oh, won’t you forget that? Really, it was years ago, I’ve changed, you know.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I think you’re still mighty capable of something like that. I just haven’t made you angry enough yet,” he said, pulling her still closer.

“Stop that,” she exclaimed, pushing herself away, but smiling up with delight.

“I don’t know if I can when you look like that,” he said, pulling away a little to glance at her dress from the floor up to the top of her slightly exposed breasts. “You’ve never looked more tempting, well, except for when you’re wrapped in a sheet,” he grinned mischievously. “But this dress, it was made for you, or should I say you were made for it.”

“Well…actually it was made for Margaret Crawford. But she lent it to me for tonight.”

“Spin around, I want to look at you,” Rhett demanded. He lifted his left hand and Scarlett twirled under his arm as if it was part of their dance, while Rhett’s eyes took her all in without concealment of his desire. As they connected again, Rhett smiled contentedly. “The comb looks just as perfect on you as I knew it would. Was it your little hint to the world about us?” he whispered.

“This might be our little hint to the world if you don’t stop holding me so close,” Scarlett replied, widening the space between them. With that comment, they danced in silence, savoring this rare time together out in the open. It was very refreshing, after hiding away for so long, to be so intimate amongst so many people. Scarlett focused on Rhett’s comforting eyes, feeling a tingling warmth from their closeness, listening to the rustling of satin gowns flowing about the room. Neither noticed all the attention they were gathering. Many attendees noted how very attentive Rhett and Scarlett had been with one another, as if in their own little world. And people who knew neither of them, asked their acquaintances about the attractive couple on the dance floor, certain they must have been husband and wife. Even Rosemary had a difficult time keeping Ashley’s curious eyes from wandering to his wife and Rhett.

When the song ended, Rhett asked, “So, shall we tempt another dance?”

“I don’t know, Rhett, maybe later,” Scarlett answered, finally observing the watchful faces about the room. “We can’t be too obvious, you know. Look, here comes Ashley and Rosemary,” she whispered, separating herself from Rhett’s arms.

“You look like you’re having a good time, Scarlett,” Ashley commented, glancing up at Rhett with suspicion. “Would you mind if we took a turn?” he asked, holding out his arm to her. How could she refuse her husband? He knew she loved to dance, and assumed she loved him just as she always had. Why would she refuse? She couldn’t. Scarlett walked away despondently on Ashley’s arm toward the center of the ballroom for a series of dances.

Throughout it all, she was distant, always finding it necessary to ask Ashley to repeat what he had just said. Her entire focus was on spotting Rhett in the crowd, watching what he was doing and taking note on with whom he was speaking. How handsome he was, and so confident in his demeanor with both strangers and acquaintances! Scarlett couldn’t help but be attracted to that aspect of him, which she had observed in Charleston as well. But here, she could tell he was acting more like himself and even less reserved than in Charleston, where he had to protect his mother from ridicule. Yet, here in New York, he seemed to have much more respect for the others compared to the first time she’d seen him at Twelve Oaks. Scarlett remembered clearly how he would not mix with the crowd and she remembered the contempt in his manner that day as he spoke to the others on the lawn of Twelve Oaks. Now, she wondered why the arrogance and contempt had disappeared. 

Rhett danced with Rosemary some, but she was the only other woman with whom he took to the floor. Otherwise, he mingled with the attendees, possibly discussing business or politics, Scarlett figured. She smiled as she noted him introducing several men to Rosemary, knowing that Rosemary would likely reject every single one of them. But later, Scarlett caught Rosemary dancing with a tall, handsome, wealthy-looking man with dusty blond hair, and she actually looked like she was enjoying herself.

“Ashley, I’m tired. Would you mind if I rested a while?” Scarlett asked, just as another song was about to begin. Scarlett found it funny how she was asking to sit down at a ball. Never in her life had she imagined those words would come out of her mouth when there was dancing to be had. But she just couldn’t stand another length of a song in Ashley’s arms. He was acting more possessive than interested in her. 

“Of course I don’t mind,” he said leading her toward an uncomfortable wooden chair near the wall and table of drinks. 

“Ashley Wilkes,” John Crawford called as Scarlett sat down. “I want you to come meet Phillip Jennings. He just arrived. Remember, he made the Grand Tour with us? He can’t wait to see you.” Ashley hesitated for a moment, looking at Scarlett as if he feared to leave her alone.

“My feet are too tired to move. Really, Ashley, go, I’ll be fine.”

“Of course she will,” Margaret Crawford reassured, approaching them. “I’ll keep her company.” Margaret sat down and watched as Ashley and her husband walked across the room to meet their old friend.

“So, I’m just dying to know how you’re acquainted with Rhett Butler,” Margaret started out immediately, excitement in her eyes, suddenly much more interested in Scarlett. “My husband tells me he’s quite the extraordinary man. You two look like you’ve grown up together.”

“What do you mean?” Scarlett asked uncomfortably, prepared for caution with her words.

“Well, you two seem to know each other quite well, as if you’ve known each other your whole lives. Sometimes one can just tell. Oh, well, I suppose you didn’t grow up together. He’s much older than you, isn’t he? Around forty, I hear. And I suppose it can’t be true since he grew up in Charleston and you near Atlanta, correct?” Margaret continued. Scarlett’s hands began to sweat as she rubbed her thumb nervously across her left palm, feeling a bit worried about what everyone had witnessed between she and Rhett as they danced. “I’m just curious how you know him.”

“Well…his sister is a dear friend. I know him through her and he’s always been very nice to me. We get along quite well and I’d like to say that he’s a friend,” Scarlett added, trying to justify their easy appearance together.

“Quite a handsome friend, I’d say,” Margaret joked lightly, only receiving an uncomfortable smile from Scarlett. So, she continued, “I wonder why he isn’t asking for any lady’s hand this evening for a dance. John tells me he’s heard Mr. Butler has always been interested in lots of women. Yet, he only danced with you and his sister. I’m sure many are desiring his request.”

“I’m sure there are,” Scarlett quietly agreed, proud that he hadn’t danced with any others. If he had, she was sure she would have flown into a jealous rage and would have found it necessary to leave the room. What would be worse than to create a scene in front of all those people, including her own husband? At the thought of Rhett dancing with another woman, Scarlett’s eyes glowed and quickly sought him out in the crowd, finally relieved to find him only feet away from her at the refreshment table.

“He comes to New York quite often, doesn’t he?” Margaret asked, arresting Scarlett’s attention away again. “Several of my acquaintances tell me they have seen him about town with a young, attractive black-haired woman. Some friends have claimed that it had to have been you,” she smiled cryptically. “But I suppose it’s his sister they’ve seen. Quite a beauty she is, too.”

“Yes,” Scarlett choked out, growing more and more uncomfortable with this conversation. So, they had been noticed together. Scarlett knew she and Rhett would have to be even more careful now, hiding out at his hotel. When would the secrecy end? It tore at her nerves to think of being cooped up for much longer. “Yes, Rosemary comes here quite often with her brother when he has business.” Slowly, a shadow crept over Scarlett and she looked up to see Rhett standing in front of her with a glass of punch in his hand. 

“I thought you might need something to drink after all that dancing. I’m sure Rosemary’s neglecting you with all her dancing partners,” he said as he handed her the glass. “I don’t believe we’ve met?” he directed at Margaret.

“No, Sir, we haven’t.”

“Rhett, this is Margaret Crawford. Margaret, this is Rhett Butler, Rosemary’s brother,” she stressed, trying to reinforce what her outward relationship was to him. Again, Scarlett noticed the flutter in a woman’s eyes as Rhett formally kissed Margaret’s hand. “Why did he have this effect on every woman?” she wondered, jealously, as if she was the only one allowed to feel that way about his touch. Luckily, one of Margaret’s friends interrupted the three of them and stole her away, and Rhett and Scarlett could have some privacy.

“Having a good time?” he asked, taking Margaret’s chair. Scarlett sat very still, looking about the room to seem disinterested in Rhett’s conversation, but carried on with it.

“No, Rhett, not like I had hoped. I’d be having a better time if you hadn’t arrived,” she pouted. “Now that you’re here, I just keep thinking about you, looking for you. And I have to watch as all the women admire you from afar and…and flirt with you.”

“Don’t worry, my dear. I’ve been feeling the same tonight, too. Don’t you notice all those men staring at you?” he huffed, taking a quick swig of his punch. “I’m ready to throw some punches,” he chuckled. “Well, it’s good to know we’re on the same page.”

Scarlett laughed quickly dropping her guard and took a sip of her beverage to wet her dry throat. “Rhett, I never asked, did that business get taken care of in Charleston about your plantation? You’re back now so I’m assuming –”

“Well, it was a messy business and took Mother a lot of convincing, but she decided not to sell. I can’t say I’m disappointed. The offers weren’t good enough for us to want to give it up. Besides, I still have plans for it,” he said optimistically.

“For us?” Scarlett joked, sharing a secret smile with Rhett. “Rhett, I just have to dance with you again, or I can tell you, I’ll be disappointed with the rest of the ball. Ashley doesn’t want to let me out of his sight for one moment,” she sighed in frustration. 

“Where is he now?” Rhett asked looking about the room.

“Meeting with an old friend, thankfully. I never thought I’d get rid of him.”

“So, when do you want that dance? Now would be a good time, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose so. Except, Ashley thinks I’m dead tired. If he sees me dancing now, he’ll surely be suspicious,” Scarlett reasoned wisely.

“As if he’s not already?” Rhett added, receiving a look of confusion from Scarlett. “I thought you said he hadn’t let you out of his sight? Why do you think that is?” Rhett paused. “He saw you dancing with me, that’s why. Rosemary tells me he couldn’t stop looking over at us.”

“Oh,” Scarlett moaned. “Do you think he knows?”

“I think he only knows that I may want you. You’ve been flirtatious ever since he’s known you, haven’t you? I remember how you were that day at Twelve Oaks with all those boys surrounding you,” Rhett said in amusement. He chuckled lightly, “And to think, that was your wedding day. Yes, he knows your nature, but understands mine better, I’m afraid.”

“Well, you’d better watch out for him, then. If what you say is true, I’m sure he wants to strike you nice and hard,” she said, finishing her drink in one quick gulp and placing her glass on the table next to her.

“Come on, let’s dance. You can blame my persistence for the quick recovery of your tired feet. Then we’ll see who wins in a fight between your dear husband and myself,” he said, standing up proudly, offering his left hand to her.

“Oh, don’t say that,” Scarlett begged with a fatigued laugh, giving him her hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Before Rhett took her into his arms, he reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a key, concealing it in his hand. “What’s that for?”

“It’s for the hotel. I spoke with Rosemary. She’s going to stop by your house tomorrow around noon and take you to me, of course.”

“Of course,” Scarlett repeated with amusement.

“I need to see you alone tomorrow. I don’t know how much longer I can wait because I’m ready to tear that dress off of you right here and now,” he whispered forcefully.

“Great balls of fire, Rhett! Hush! Do you want everyone to hear?” she whispered with exasperation, looking around to see if anyone had heard. 

Rhett just smiled devilishly and continued. “I want you to have this key so we don’t have to arrive together, you see?” Scarlett nodded her head with understanding. Scarlett placed her hand over the key in his hand and they began another waltz. “I want you to be able to come to my room, anytime, even if I’m not there. Just in case you need someplace to go.”

Scarlett sighed and smiled at him with her green eyes, thankful for his sensitivity. “So, now it’s you and Rosemary planning my life out, hmm?” Scarlett joked as Rhett spun her around the room.

“Any complaints?” he teased.

“None whatsoever,” she exclaimed blissfully, ignoring everyone but the man holding her in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

At noon the next day, Rosemary arrived at Scarlett’s house. “Right on time,” Scarlett whispered to her as Rosemary entered into the warmth, pulling off her bonnet.

“Oh, it’s so cold here, how can you stand it?” Rosemary complained. “I really hope you move back down our way soon.”

“So do I,” Scarlett said while she closed the door to the whiteness outside.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Wilkes,” Rosemary said as she stepped toward the sitting room. He quickly rose from his chair, where he was perusing the newspaper and stepped toward her for a greeting. “It certainly is nice to step into a warm house like yours today. Really, you must bring Scarlett back south. It’ll do you both a world of good to escape this arctic land.”

“I hope to one day,” he said somewhat shamefully. 

“That’ll be never,” Scarlett mentally added, fed up with his empty promises and lack of determination. She observed Ella crawling out from behind the sofa and scooped her up in her arms. “And here’s my little girl, Ella,” she said, presenting the kitten to Rosemary. “She’s my greatest companion and follows me everywhere I go. Don’t you?” she asked, staring at Ella’s little face.

“Darling,” Rosemary observed, stroking the kitten’s head. She looked into Scarlett’s eyes knowingly, and smiled at her brother’s thoughtful gift. “Just what you needed, isn’t she?” Scarlett nodded her head joyfully, remembering the day he had given Ella to her. “Well, I’d love to stay and play with this kitten forever, but we really should go. I want to see Central Park, despite the coldness. I’m sure it never gets any warmer,” she said, laughing with annoyance. “Thank you for letting me visit your home, Mr. Wilkes. We’ll let you get back to your paper. Scarlett and I have so much catching up to do.”

On their ride through the snow-covered park in a fine carriage Rhett had hired, they discussed the events of the night before. Full of giggles, they discussed Rosemary’s dancing partners, Scarlett discovering that none had made much of an impression on Rosemary. However, the first man she had danced with, Michael, did interest her at first. “But he was too wealthy,” Rosemary stated, watching Scarlett’s face go white.

“Too wealthy! No man is too wealthy, Rosemary.”

“But that’s not what matters, is it?”

“No, of course not, but it does help,” Scarlett answered. “You know how much I care for Rhett and it’s not because of his money either,” she clarified, worried Rosemary would take her comment the wrong way.

“Yes, I know. But you see, with Michael, that’s all he talked about after a while. How much money he was going to make doing this and that. It would always be more interesting to him than I would. Sometimes I think I should find a nice, poor man. I think I’d be happier with someone like that.”

“I think everyone worries about money a little. I know I always did when I was very poor,” Scarlett offered.

“Well, I just want someone who’ll put me first in their life, you understand?”

Scarlett nodded her head in agreement. She understood how true this was, having finally found it with Rhett. With Ashley, she was never first, but with Rhett every action told her she was his top priority.

“So, this is where you and Rhett spent most of your time together?” Rosemary asked. 

“Yes, this is where it all happened,” Scarlett smiled, observing the various places where it all grew and exploded between them. This would always be one of the most important places in Scarlett’s life, no matter where she lived or how much she disliked New York as a whole. “We got to know each other so well. I suppose I fell in love with him here. But he did take me other places, too. After last night, we won’t be able to go many places together anymore. So many more people know who we are.”

“Are we almost there?” Rosemary asked. “My fingers are going to fall off soon, I’m sure. It’s so awfully cold,” she complained, causing unsympathetic laughter from Scarlett.

Once at the hotel, they quickly made it up to the second floor. “I can’t wait to get under some warm blankets,” Rosemary exclaimed, huddling as close to Scarlett as she had in the carriage. 

“Are you staying here, too?” Scarlett asked apprehensively when they reached Rhett’s door. 

“No,” Rosemary answered with a laugh. “Don’t worry about me, I have my own room across the hall,” she said, walking up to her door. “I’ll see you later when I escort you back home. I’ll come retrieve you at about three o’clock,” Rosemary said, passing Scarlett a friendly, comforting smile.

Scarlett quickly knocked on Rhett’s door and turned the knob, letting herself in, finding the key unnecessary. Rhett was approaching the door just as she closed it behind her.

“You made it,” he said smiling, pulling her into his arms. Rhett held her securely for several minutes, warming her inside and out. When he released her, she removed her bonnet and quickly unbuttoned her long gray cloak, hooking it on the wall next to the door. Rhett scanned her rusty, plaid dress, and Scarlett was sure he was disappointed, wishing for something similar to what she had worn the night before.

“I suppose I look like a peasant again, don’t I?” Scarlett commented, looking away shamefully and crossing her hands behind her back.

Rhett lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. “You know I don’t care what you wear, but you always seem to mind an awful lot.”

“Well, I don’t…I’m not…I don’t fit with someone like you right now. You always have the finest of everything and, well, why would you want to be seen with someone like me?” she asked discouraged, still ashamed with her self-defined poverty. 

“What happened to you, Scarlett? I know your world fell apart years ago, but you’re all right now. You’re alive, you have food to eat and a roof over your head…and you have me now. If you’d let me, I’d give you everything you ever wanted.” Scarlett was silent, upset with herself for her overreaction about her dress. Rhett walked her over to the sofa against the window, and sat with her. “Scarlett, why won’t you let me take you away?”

“I…I don’t know,” she said, looking out toward the bright sky. “I just don’t know how to leave him. I don’t know if I could do it, as much as I want to go.” Scarlett turned her head to view Rhett’s expression. It was calm, but underneath she felt lurked hidden anger and frustration. Looking away, she sighed and crossed her arms across her stomach, resting her forehead in her right hand. She felt completely hopeless.

“What do you owe him, Scarlett? It was his decision to marry you. You told me once you thought he’d regretted it. How would your leaving upset him?” Rhett asked, slowly exposing his dissatisfaction “If that is what you’re afraid of.” Scarlett was silent, frozen with her head in her hand, frightened to explain her confusion with another “I don’t know”. Rhett certainly wouldn’t accept that from her again.

“Well, Rhett, he’s sort of attached to me, I think. I do have some responsibility to Ashley. What would happen to him if I just left?” she asked, her eyes begging for an answer, some solution.

“It was his damn decision, he can live with the consequences,” Rhett declared. He bolted up from the sofa and walked to his whisky decanter, pouring the brown liquid into a glass hastily. “You either want to leave him or you don’t,” Rhett added, expressing her two options. Scarlett peeked from below her hand, observing the effect she was having on Rhett’s composure. “God, you drive me insane,” he said angrily, staring at her with hurt eyes. He quickly downed the first glass and poured another.

“Rhett, I –” she started, silenced by a cruel, amused laugh from Rhett.

“With all your damn talk of living together, running away together, marriage even! I must be the biggest fool of them all,” he continued with another chuckle that made Scarlett shiver uneasily. “None of that is ever going to happen, is it?”

“Rhett, what are you –” she started, confused, wondering how they could suddenly find themselves in such an argument. Never had he spoken to her like this before, and she couldn’t understand why he abruptly was so cross. Scarlett’s face hardened and she stood up forcefully. “I’m just as tired of this as you are! Don’t you think I’d rather be with you? I can’t stand this hiding anymore, but don’t put all the blame on me. You once said that having part of me was better than nothing at all.”

“A fine, God damn lie to myself,” Rhett replied bitterly as he stared into the mirror above the decanter. “Damn, Ashley,” he said, turning to face Scarlett. “All you have to do is say ‘goodbye’. Is that too difficult for you, my dear?” Rhett said viciously. 

Scarlett fumed, enraged by his suddenly cruel attitude, not realizing how strongly she had hurt him with her constant rejections. She reached down on the table next to her for the ashtray, too angry to speak. Scarlett hurled it at Rhett’s head with a grunt of frustration, watching the ashes sparkle in the sunlight as they streamed down like the remaining embers of fireworks. She sighed with relief as it shattered against the wall, missing Rhett completely. 

“No, it’s not too difficult for me,” she answered quietly. “Goodbye.” Scarlett’s voice shook with pride, anger still dominating her love for him. She marched to the door, too furious to spend another moment in his presence, overwhelmed by their combined frustration. Quickly, she pulled her cloak from the hook and grabbed her bonnet, reaching for the doorknob. Rhett’s arms entrapped her as he forced the door closed. Scarlett made another attempt to pull the door open. “Let me go, Rhett!” she yelled, tears streaming from her eyes as she watched him lock the door. She turned to face him, her back against the door, her eyes glowing defiantly. 

Before she could come up with an insult worthy of his behavior, his hand reached for her face and he kissed her lips tenderly, apologetically. Scarlett turned her head away, unwilling to surrender so easily. “No, Rhett,” she whispered, her voice cracking. Again, he turned her head to face him, this time with more force and kissed her with mounting intensity. At first, she pushed weakly against him trying to separate his body from hers, too angry to give in. His kisses evoked a rush of helplessness, leaving her limp. Slowly, her bonnet and cloak dropped from her hands to the floor and she clung to him as the only solid thing on earth, feeling herself sway dizzily as they dropped to the floor, tearing at each other’s clothes clumsily. Eventually, Scarlett found the air she desperately required when he unclasped her corset hastily, damaging the busk. Scarlett let it fall to the floor and pulled Rhett with her towards the door, crashing her back into it loudly. Scarlett brushed her corset aside, which her body had just crushed, and accepted Rhett without regret. How could she refuse the man she loved so violently? His kisses explained everything without the need for words and she finally understood his resentment. Rhett wanted her for him alone, and it killed him knowing she would always go home to another man. Just once, he wanted her to say that she would never go back to Ashley. 

Scarlett’s hands ran up his chest into his thick head of hair, as his slid under her chemise, lifting it in haste to rid Scarlett of her drawers, and she brought herself to him without restraint, without fear, and he accepted her with equal desire. Never had they been so reckless or passionate with each other. Time seemed to stand still and the world stopped for only them in these moments of desperate desire.

Slowly time gained its normal measure and Scarlett found she and Rhett lying lifeless on the rug in front of the door surrounded by petticoats, underclothes, shoes, stockings, his suit, and her dress, cloak, and flattened bonnet. To her right was the door to the hallway. She watched passing shadows dance in the space between the door and the floor as residents walked past the room, and her face reddened, wondering if anyone in the hall had heard them. Cool air streamed through the space, adding more goose bumps across Scarlett’s exposed skin. Tilting her head back, she could see the doorway to Rhett’s bedroom, noticing how comfortable and warm his bed looked at the moment. She twisted a little to soothe a pain in her back and massaged it with her hand. Scarlett couldn’t imagine how sore she would have been if the plush rug hadn’t been between them and the hardwood floor. Slowly, she rolled her head to face Rhett and smiled languorously as she saw him watching her. Desire still lingered in her heart and Scarlett leaned over, warmly kissing his lips, but Rhett pulled away as if she had burned him, leaving Scarlett with look of confusion. She silently watched him with wide, innocent eyes, hoping he would explain himself and his frightened appearance.

Rhett looked to the high ceiling and seemed as if he were gathering his thoughts. “I’m a cad,” he declared, bitterly. “I should have let you go.”

“No,” Scarlett exhaled, brushing the back of her left hand against his damp temple. “You know I wanted to stay.”

“I forced you –”

“No. You know you didn’t,” she answered soothingly. Rhett still stared to the ceiling guiltily, seeming as if he hadn’t listened to a word she had said. Scarlett quickly became annoyed with his attempt to discredit what had just occurred between them. Well, if he was going to regard it as a mistake, then he did deserve a few harsh words to set him straight. “Fine, do you want to hear me say it? You’re horrible, mean, and nasty, and I wish I’d never laid eyes on you,” Scarlett declared untruthfully, quickly rising from the floor and straightening her sweat-spotted chemise that still clung to her. She rushed, taking quick little steps to the bedroom, rubbing her shoulders for warmth.

“That’s not the right direction for your exit,” Rhett called challengingly, without looking behind him.

Scarlett leapt into the bed and slid under the blankets. Determinedly, she sat up in the bed, pulling out her hairpins, her fingers working out the tangles in her hair, and waited until he looked in her direction to childishly stick her tongue out at him, immediately falling backwards onto the downy pillow. The thick feather bed and warm quilts were heaven compared to the hard floor. Scarlett only wished that the tension would subside so everything could be perfect.

“Well, at least you could be a gentleman and let me be comfortable,” she called with closed eyes.

After a few minutes, Scarlett heard some movement in the sitting room, realizing Rhett was dressing, and soon felt a presence beside the bed. She slowly cracked her eyes open, afraid of what expression she would find on his face next. Rhett stood in front of her in his open white shirt and wrinkled gray trousers, his hair tousled in all directions. He looked down upon her with admiration dominating his countenance and Scarlett returned a relieved smile, knowing he finally understood how much she wanted to be there with him.

Rhett sat down on the side of the bed and gave her a sincere smile. Scarlett reached for his hand and he took the ghostly white hand in his. “You’re just warming up before your escape, am I right?” he questioned humorously.

“Absolutely. How did you know? I just can’t trick you, Rhett Butler,” she responded in jest. “I can’t wait to leave you.” This last statement took the fun a bit too far. Scarlett watched as seriousness overtook Rhett’s eyes. She knew they had to discuss what had happened earlier so she could reassure him of her dedication. “Rhett, I understand why you were angry. I just never believed that it meant that much to you,” Scarlett explained.

“Well, you mean that much to me,” he responded, his eyes scanning her face.

“Then, don’t be like that the next time you get angry, Rhett. I thought you hated me,” she said looking over to their united hands. “I just can’t understand you sometimes, Rhett. I thought this was still enough for you. At least we can be together.”

“Is it enough for you?” he asked, squeezing her hand tightly. Scarlett returned her attention to him and sighed.

“Not nearly,” she expressed regretfully, wishing there was something she could do. But now wasn’t the time to worry about it, she would think about it later. “Oh, won’t you lie down?” she exclaimed, feeling terribly lonely in that spacious bed. Rhett chuckled lightly and pulled the blankets back, sliding in easily, not caring if his trousers were wrinkled even more than they already were. For several moments, they lay on opposite sides staring at the ceiling, silently thinking of what would come next. Scarlett stretched her arms behind her, pressing her hands against the oak headboard and lengthened her back to decrease the soreness. Finally, she turned her head to him and laughed uncomfortably when he stared at her wordlessly. 

“Well, I finally was granted a display of your temper. I told you it hadn’t disappeared,” he joked with a break in the silence, referring to the shattering of the ashtray.

“You made me angry,” she pouted in excuse. “You better be glad we don’t live together or I’d be bound to hit you at some point. I can’t miss every time, can I?”

Rhett laughed in amusement, sliding gradually closer to her. “No, you’d knock me out cold at some point, I’m sure.”

“I’m so glad I didn’t hit you, Rhett,” she said, brushing her fingertips across his temple as he leaned over her. “You won’t get angry like that again, will you?” Scarlett asked with worry, continuing to stroke his face.

“I’ll try not to act like such a bastard next time,” he chuckled with shame. “It’s just maddening for me at times. You understand, don’t you?” Scarlett nodded her head. “You’re mine. It drives me crazy that you’re still going home to the wooden-headed Ashley Wilkes,” Rhett whispered. “When I think of him touching you…I could kill him.”

Rhett’s revelation brought fear to Scarlett’s face. She couldn’t ever dream of being responsible for such violence and she never wanted it to be a reality. “You…you don’t mean that, do you?”

“Of course I mean it,” he answered truthfully. “Am I going to do it? No…but it would make life a hell of a lot simpler.”

“What good would that do us?” she challenged. “You’d be hanged and I’d be left here completely alone. But you have me now and Ashley can’t take me away from you even if he is alive,” she reasoned skillfully, running her fingers across his neck and downward. Rhett leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, but with such feeling, as if he understood exactly what she meant. “I’m going to try, Rhett. I’m going to try to get away from Ashley…to…to divorce him. But I just can’t do it now, right before Christmas. That would be too hurtful, you understand?”

Rhett shook his head in disbelief and held his left palm to her cheek. “Where did you go Scarlett O’Hara? Where’s that selfish girl I first met who never cared who she stepped on to get what she wanted?”

“She’ll be back after Christmas, Rhett,” she replied swiftly, lifting her head to kiss him sweetly. “Now, I hope you don’t mind…it’s just that I’m so tired. I feel as if I’ve run clear across the fields of Tara. Can’t we just rest here for a while until I have to go?” she asked, snuggling closer to him with her eyes already closed.

“Are you sure? You know I’m leaving for Charleston tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yes, I know,” Scarlett answered weakly. “I could use some time to clear my mind and solve this.”

She felt Rhett’s chest shake with a laugh. “What I think you need is some incentive,” Rhett reasoned, slyly lifting the hem of her chemise. Scarlett slapped his hand away just as he reached a little above her knee, leaving just enough time for him to think he was getting somewhere. 

“Not now, Rhett. I’ll really leave if you try that again,” she warned humorously, peeking at him through her lashes to make sure he understood. Rhett tightly wrapped his arm around her waist and obeyed her request.

As Scarlett focused on Rhett’s slowing breath, she revisited his question. _Where did Scarlett O’Hara go?_ Anger crept in as she examined her recent actions concerning the two men in her life. As a young woman, she had loathed females in her acquaintance who wavered and were indecisive and didn’t think in black and white. One either wanted something or they didn’t! Why would someone keep one foot on each side of the fence? And now, she herself had become something she scorned. And then another thought occurred to her.

“Great balls of fire,” Scarlett whispered to herself, opening her tired eyes.

“Hmm?” Rhett responded.

“I’ve turned into Ashley!” she exclaimed to herself in revelation, realizing the similarity to the man who could never seem to make up his mind on what he wanted from her and kept them trapped in New York because he didn’t have the initiative to pursue a living closer to home. All of this frustrated her to no end, and yet she had committed the same offenses.

“Repeat that,” Rhett requested with laughing eyes.

Scarlett’s eyes were now wide. “I’ve turned into Ashley! Oh, how awful for you!” she expressed to Rhett with empathy, stroking his cheek. “Oh, darling, I really understand now.”

“First, you must explain to me why you think you’ve suddenly transformed into your dear husband,” Rhett asked.

“Oh, but doesn’t it all make sense?” she asked. “Just like Ashley’s done nothing to bring us home to Georgia, even though he knows we’d have been happier there…just like him…I know I should be with you always, but I’ve done nothing to remedy the situation.”

“I have heard that long-married couples often take on the traits of their spouse. I didn’t know it took effect so early on into a marriage,” Rhett said teasingly.

Scarlett scowled, wishing Rhett would be serious. “Don’t you see I’m trying to apologize?” she exclaimed, lightly shoving him. “I understand why you’re so frustrated with me. I’m so terribly sorry for my behavior. It’s a wonder you can even tolerate me now.”

Rhett hugged her to him in response with a pure, content expression on his face, and kissed the top of her head. 

“How could I have become so much like him?” Scarlett asked with disappointment as she settled into Rhett’s comforting arms. A few silent, regretful tears leaked from her eyes.

“Lately, I’ve been thinking a lot about the day we first met, Scarlett,” Rhett divulged. “I’ve been thinking of who we were then… As you know, my animosity towards your husband stems from the fact that he is your husband. But, in the end, I think I might need to offer him thanks.”

“Thanks?” Scarlett asked confusedly, revealing her tear-stained face to look Rhett in the eyes.

“I know I’ve been selfishly telling you how I miss the young woman I met that day at Twelve Oaks, but I think I’m making a mistake in wishing that of you now. It’s true, I miss that girl’s decisiveness and absolute desire to get what she wanted, but I don’t think I could have fallen in love with her. You were a very insensitive child then – a very intriguing child – but a child nonetheless. I can’t envision a very successful attempt at the type of relationship we have now,” he disclosed.

“No?” Scarlett asked, wonder in her eyes.

“No,” Rhett simply replied.

“But why?” Scarlett asked, confused.

“Well, that’s why I think I need to give thanks to your husband. The change in you was obvious the next time I met you in New York. I think beyond your life’s trials, Ashley helped you to grow up. I know the type of man he is. You had to attempt to shape yourself to his character if you wanted even a chance at a successful marriage – to earn his respect. You worked at it, didn’t you?” Rhett asked.

Scarlett nodded in reply, remembering how she had shed or tried to suppress that which made her appear immature in Ashley’s eyes. While outbursts would still occur at times, Scarlett couldn’t count the number of times she’d bit her tongue and counted to ten to hold back her childish nature. And she did try to learn about what Ashley was interested in and engage him in as much conversation as he would allow. Although she admitted that it was never to a level that kept Ashley absorbed for extended periods of time. But all this was done for her infallible love of Ashley Wilkes. And little by little it became easier, and she matured into her daily responsibilities, her life, and her relationship with Ashley.

“Don’t curse his influence on you,” Rhett continued. “Your husband may have helped mold you into a slightly new form, but you haven’t become him. Your essence is the same, but your maturity has grown,” Rhett explained, casually combing his fingers through Scarlett’s hair. “Ashley Wilkes smoothed your rough edges, which no doubt, would have cut me up into a million pieces,” Rhett envisioned.

Scarlett smirked, amused by Rhett’s forecasting of a past between them that had never occurred. “How you do run on. You certainly have an imagination,” Scarlett commented with a smile, her eyes twinkling. 

“What, do you think we could have been good friends back then? At the time, I believe you said that I wasn’t fit to wipe Mr. Wilkes’ boots,” Rhett recalled. Scarlett gave him an apologetic look and Rhett continued, “No, I haven’t been able to forget that charming insult, but maybe I deserved it. As for my own maturity, I don’t think I was ready to commit to any woman then, not even you. Your father would have had a valid argument against me over my cavalier seduction of his daughter. Not a very promising start to a genuine romance.”

Scarlett giggled, remembering her initial thoughts after her meeting with Rhett in the Wilkes’ library. “I wanted to kill you,” she revealed with a bright, ironic smile, thinking Rhett’s assessment was probably correct.

Rhett laughed heartily, shaking the bed beneath them, and asked, “And now, dare I ask?”

Scarlett cuddled closer to Rhett, resting her hand against his firm stomach, and closed her eyes. “Now, I just want to love you,” she revealed with a tired whisper, unable to regard the gratified look on Rhett’s face as he closed his eyes.

“Your spirit still shines through your fiery eyes, Scarlett O’Hara,” Rhett said soothingly. “You haven’t lost yourself,” he reassured as they drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas passed with little fanfare. All their New York acquaintances had large families to celebrate the holiday with, but not Ashley and Scarlett. They shared a lackluster dinner together, both recollecting and longing for the festive family celebrations that had dominated their earlier lives. Scarlett read letters from her father and Careen over and over again, reading of their Christmas plans, dreaming of times when they had all been together at Tara. Everything in life seemed simpler then, including her feelings for Ashley. Scarlett tried to make it a joyous, happy time for him, knowing that she was soon to change his life forever. No matter what, she wanted him to know that she had tried and that she did indeed care for him. 

But over those next few weeks, Ashley had seemed to look differently at her. Ever since that Sunday when Rosemary acted as Scarlett’s cover, or even as early as the ball, he carried a questioning look in his eyes. Scarlett could never figure out what he was thinking, and she wasn’t about to try now. It couldn’t be jealously over Rhett, because Ashley hadn’t been as insistent on intimacy as he had been when she returned from her trip to Charleston; that was something she expected if he had felt threatened by another man. Maybe he had seen the change in her that she clearly felt. Now, there was a light of hope in her life. Somehow she would find the right way to leave Ashley – and soon. Her determination was unwavering.

Rhett’s absence over the holidays only increased her resolve to end this and begin her new life, whatever that might be. “There must be some way Ashley would divorce me without question. I’ve been unfaithful, that’s grounds enough for a divorce,” she decided. “Maybe I should just tell him about it, confess everything. He couldn’t stand to look at me after that. It will be awful, but I can do it. I’ll make him understand.” 

Her set plan to confess to Ashley came a while after Rhett arrived back in New York, and she was thankful that Rhett displayed patience with her this time. Rhett had aided in her plan by seeking out legal advice in preparation for Scarlett’s separation from Ashley. It was becoming more and more difficult to leave Rhett at the end of their secret meetings and she was finally prepared to break free from her loveless marriage. However, her original plans didn’t exactly turn out like she had imagined.

Slowly, unmistakable signs appeared, one after the other. For a stretch, Scarlett never connected the evidence to the cause. There were headaches and sour stomachs and fatigue, but it was just because of the frigid late January weather of New York, she decided. Surely she would become sick more often in that climate. Most people went south to heal their ailments, and Scarlett was dreaming of the same therapy as she lay in her bed one day, too nauseous to move after Ashley had left following breakfast that morning. The thoughts inched into her mind, one after the other. Why hadn’t she been ill like this before during the last winter spent here? She had been perfectly fine. All her life she had been healthy, rarely even taking a moment to sneeze. Now, she felt like she never had before.

Scarlett remembered hearing Margaret Crawford and her friends openly discussing what Scarlett considered private topics when the women had separated from the men at dinner parties. She remembered the discussions about how they had felt and their suggestions on aiding those “little troubles” for the first few months. With fear, Scarlett began to wonder if she were going to have to resort to their curative suggestions to rest her troubled stomach. “I can’t be, I just can’t,” she repeated a thousand times. “How could I be pregnant?” Scarlett asked in confusion. For years she had been with her husband, albeit infrequently, but there was never any sign of a child. Scarlett had come to the conclusion that she was never meant to have a child, and accepted that assumption much too easily. And Rhett had almost always been very careful with her to avoid any unwanted disturbances, especially recently. “Except for that one time,” she recollected with a sigh. The day after the Christmas ball, they had been extremely careless, but Scarlett had never imagined it would lead to this. “It’s already the twenty-fifth. I might already be over a month along,” she thought with wonder, getting up to stare at her figure in the mirror from the side. There was no noticeable change in her as she flattened her nightgown over her stomach. “Maybe I’m just imagining things. It’s probably just an influenza that I luckily missed last year.”

But the thought wouldn’t leave her mind. What if it were true? What would she and Rhett do? Over the next several days, she kept these ridiculous thoughts completely to herself, not even mentioning the possibility to Rhett. How hard it was to keep this from him when she never held back on anything with Rhett! She was desperate to mention it, but if she were wrong, then she would feel foolish. In their time together, the subject of children was never approached beyond discussing methods to prevent an unpleasant surprise. Scarlett assumed it was because neither she nor Rhett was very interested in parenthood. There was only one way to know for certain and that was to confirm it with a doctor. 

Friday after leaving from an uncomfortable meeting with Rhett, in which he questioned her countless times if she was well, Scarlett met with Margaret Crawford’s doctor, Dr. Fitzgerald, whom she had suggested for Scarlett’s recent illness. After his exam, the answer was clearly written across his confident face. It was the face of any person who finds out another is expecting and is glad for the mother-to-be. It was the face of congratulation and pride. Scarlett’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach the moment she looked into the doctor’s telling eyes. How could it be after so many years, to suddenly have it happen one day? She had never desired this, to have a baby, and now she didn’t know how to react when the doctor announced the truth. Joy wasn’t at the top of her list at the moment, but looking frightened out of her wits didn’t seem appropriate either.

Giving herself time to play with the idea in her mind for a few days, she slowly found the advantage of the situation. “Ashley will have to divorce me now, knowing it’s not his. How could he live on with this baby and me? No, I wouldn’t let him raise the baby anyway. Rhett would deserve the honor,” she thought, for the first time smiling about this new discovery, as she stared out her front window into the falling snow. This would bond she and Rhett together forever. Now, she could imagine a family with Rhett, children and all. Scarlett laughed at the thought, amazed at how differently her life was turning out from what she’d dreamt. Only a year had passed since she had stared out the very same window, watching the snowflakes drift to the ground, pondering how to make Ashley love her more. Never would she have envisioned leaving her husband that day. If anyone had predicted it, she would have questioned the person’s sanity. But, her new dreams were even better than anything she had imagined that day. No, there was no Twelve Oaks, really no place in general in her mind, just Rhett, a home, and whoever else came along after. She wanted this baby.

Rhett, of course, would have to be the first to know. She couldn’t wait to see his reaction, but was sure it would be similar to hers. “He’ll be afraid at first, but he might like children,” she thought hopefully. Scarlett had to learn how he felt about this before she revealed it to Ashley. “I’ll tell Rhett tomorrow,” she thought, counting down the seconds to their meeting on Monday. “And I’ll tell him how happy I am about this. It’s the ironclad solution to our problem.” 

Sunday evening, Scarlett couldn’t wait to go to bed, for morning would come sooner that way. The excitement about the baby had grown ten times faster than her discovery of the pregnancy. It felt amazing to have a part of Rhett with her always. Soon, she would have all of him and more, she thought with a smile, placing her hand on her flat belly as she walked up the stairs to the bedroom. After washing up and changing into her nightgown, she walked from the dressing room toward the bed, ready to dream pleasant dreams of her new life just around the corner. 

But when she reached the bed, she felt a terrible cramp in her stomach more painful than anything else she had felt before, and she clutched her stomach and braced herself against the bed. Scarlett lost her breath as if the wind had been knocked out of her and she collapsed on the floor next to the bed, her chest paralyzed. Sweat beads formed on her forehead as she fought off the incredible pain grinding in her stomach. It seemed to lessen after several minutes, providing Scarlett with some relief. But, stronger than it had initially appeared, the ache returned without warning. “Oh, God, no!” she exhaled sharply, wincing in pain. “Please, no,” she begged and prayed to the being her mother had spoke of so devotedly. Scarlett immediately knew what was happening and cursed whoever or whatever had caused this as she felt the blood expel from her. She couldn’t help but imagine this was her severest punishment for her adulterous behavior of the past several months.

Scarlett gripped tightly to the quilt in pain while her heart was breaking. Tears were building up and forcing their way into her softened eyes, blurring her vision. Scarlett was too stunned to cry any real tears, only those that the physical pain created, and she sat massaging her stomach repeatedly, unable to accept the fact that what she had a moment ago was now instantly gone. Why was she presented such a wonderful gift if it was only going to be taken away days later? This was the question that circled in her mind as Ashley entered their room. He inhaled audibly as he found her slumped over on her knees, bloody and appearing to almost be in a trance-like state. Ashley shook her lightly and called her name to capture her distracted attention and learn what had happened.

All Scarlett could repeat was “I lost the baby” over and over again as she rocked in an attempt to bring herself some comfort. Ashley quickly found a towel in the dressing room closet and placed it on the bed. He lifted Scarlett carefully off the floor and lowered her on top of the soft quilt and towel. Scarlett immediately curled up into a ball, shivering. Ashley pulled an extra quilt on top of her.

“What happened?” he asked frantically pressing his hand to her shoulder, not truly needing an explanation after hearing her confession. “I have to find a doctor,” he declared, making that his first priority. Scarlett’s answers could come later. Right now she needed help he couldn’t provide her. Once she seemed to become more restful in bed, Ashley found a neighbor woman to watch Scarlett while he found the Crawford’s doctor. He knew Scarlett had seen the doctor on Friday and had just now discovered it wasn’t for the illness Scarlett had claimed to have had. Why hadn’t she told him the truth? That was one question Ashley was determined to find the answer to.

Dr. Fitzgerald visited with Scarlett Monday morning after tending to her the night before, knowing she would be more alert the next day. Scarlett weakly asked him question after question about why this had to happen to her. She asked if she had done anything wrong to cause such a loss, but he reassured her that this one just wasn’t meant to be, but he was certain she would be able to have more children. “Mrs. Wilkes, I’ve seen many women lose their first. It happens more than you’d guess. You have plenty of time and you’re very healthy. Another pregnancy shouldn’t be a problem,” he reassured her. 

But this knowledge didn’t mend the wound in her heart. She didn’t care about others – she wanted this one. This baby was the key to changing her entire life for the better. Now, what was her trump card going to be? Perhaps Ashley wouldn’t divorce her over her infidelity. One’s wife having another man’s baby would certainly give a stronger motivation for a separation. Scarlett had all the time in the world to think about this, confined to her bed by the doctor’s orders. Ashley even stayed home to make sure she didn’t try and tax herself.

While Scarlett lay upstairs, unable to get the lost baby out of her mind, a visitor arrived downstairs. 

“Mr. Butler. What do I owe this call?” Ashley asked suspiciously when he opened the door to find a puzzled Rhett on the other side, looking down as if he had expected someone shorter to open the door. Clearly, Rhett hadn’t anticipated finding Ashley home today.

For several moments, Rhett stood silently, studying Ashley and the house as if to make sure this was indeed the correct address. After composing his thoughts, he smiled cordially and answered. “Good afternoon, Mr. Wilkes. I was stopping by on behalf of my sister. Rosemary had begged me to call on Mrs. Wilkes when I was in town. She made me promise to give her a report when I returned, so here I am. I hope I can tell my sister that I’ve found her well?” he questioned with a worried glance into the house. 

“Actually, Mrs. Wilkes is not feeling well today.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Rhett interrupted intrusively. There was obvious concern across his face. “Pardon my prying, but Rosemary always worries about Scarlett catching cold up here in New York.”

“Well, Scarlett will be fine,” Ashley responded, surprised at how easily Rhett had said his wife’s name. “It’s just a little influenza going around, but the doctor wants her in bed and I’m keeping watch for the next few days,” he lied, realizing a miscarriage is a topic you don’t bring up in conversation with a relative stranger. “You can tell your sister that Scarlett will recover quickly. She always has,” he added confidently. “I’d invite you in, but, well…”

“I understand,” Rhett replied coldly. “You can tell Scarlett that she’s in our thoughts, both mine and Rosemary’s.” Rhett backed away and Ashley caught him quickly glancing up towards the second level of the house unconsciously, as if searching for something, before he reluctantly retreated across the snow to his carriage. 

That evening, Ashley mentioned Rhett’s visit to Scarlett, knowing that news of Rosemary would brighten her spirits.

“He was here?” she asked with false surprise, hiding the fact that she was almost certain he would come searching for her when she hadn’t arrived to meet him. She forced herself to appear unaffected by the news, but needed to ask what Ashley had told him. “It’s not that I want to keep it from Rosemary, but I just think it’s best to tell her in person,” she said, praying that Rhett hadn’t heard the news from Ashley.

“I told him you were ill and that you would be yourself again very soon.” Scarlett silently sighed with relief, glad that Rhett didn’t know yet.

“That was very kind of him to stop by. I wish Rosemary had been here. You would have let her see me, wouldn’t you?” she asked Ashley as he changed for bed.

“Of course, Scarlett. If you were up for it.”

“I would have liked to talk with her,” she said truthfully. Quickly, she became distracted by the thought of telling Rhett. She hadn’t thought of it before, but just as she was planning on telling him about the baby, she knew she had to explain what had happened. 

“Scarlett,” Ashley started as he climbed into the bed. “Why didn’t you tell me about the baby? You must have known for some time,” he added questioningly.

“I – I just wasn’t sure, Ashley. I hadn’t been pregnant before and I didn’t know what it was like. I only thought I was ill. I just found out and didn’t know how to tell you,” she lied innocently. “But, now it doesn’t matter anyway,” she whispered painfully. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore, Ashley. I’m tired.” Scarlett rolled over on her side, signaling the end of the conversation. He was definitely not the person she wanted to be discussing this with, he having had nothing to do with it. All she could think about was Rhett and how she had planned on telling him her happy news. Suddenly, the news wasn’t so happy or hopeful. But she knew she had to see him soon, she owed him the truth.

Days passed and slowly Scarlett grew physically stronger. Ella kept her company while she was confined to the bed, playing when Scarlett wanted some entertainment and sleeping by her side when she was tired, relaxing Scarlett with the rhythm of her purr. Scarlett was grateful everyday for the company. Finally, on Wednesday afternoon, Dr. Fitzgerald agreed that she was healthy enough to leave her bed. However, he begged her not to strain herself and he urged frequent rests.

Thursday morning, Scarlett made the decision to beg Ashley to return to the bank and then find Rhett immediately. After she finished dressing that morning, she peered out their upstairs window out towards the space between their house and the neighbor’s where she had heard some voices. Looking down, she observed the woman who lived next door with her young boy. They were laughing innocently, as the woman chased her son throughout the small snowy space. The boy fell into a snowdrift in a fit of laughter and his mother plopped down beside him, their breath rising from their mouths like smoke from a chimney. She started flailing her arms and legs, motioning for her son to do the same. When they rose, the impressions of angels imprinted in the snow were revealed to Scarlett. 

A teardrop slowly trickled down her cheek as she pressed her forehead against the cold window. Scarlett looked upon that mother and child and wondered what she would have been like with her own child. She focused on the angels, one small, one a bit larger, and questioned whether the images were intended for her, and if they were, what were they trying to tell her? Would she go to heaven or hell for what she had done? And what about she and Rhett’s child? Unable to bear the sight anymore and obsess over her philosophical questions, she stepped away from the window and sat at her tiny wooden vanity, resting her head in her hands. No matter what, she couldn’t erase the thoughts from her mind and the pain crept closer and closer until it smothered her.

Scarlett couldn’t hold back her inevitable collapse a moment longer, no matter her strength. There was just too much weighing on her shoulders and she couldn’t support it all anymore. Something was bound to crash and shatter. Scarlett leaned her elbows against the wooden surface of the table and buried her face in her hands, choking out her tears, cursing her stupidity and her cowardice and all the decisions she had made with blind, youthful eyes. 

Ashley rushed over to her the moment he found her in distress, shaking convulsively. “Scarlett, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?” he asked, placing his hands on her back. Scarlett shrunk away from his hands as if his touch had stung her. He attempted again to place his hand on her shoulder, walking around to her left to see her face, but again, she recoiled violently. “Is it the baby?” he asked squinting his eyes in question as he crouched in front of her. “You know we can try again? Is that what’s upsetting you?” he asked, resting his hands on the table. “The doctor said we can have –”

“No!” Scarlett’s voice shook powerfully. “I don’t want any with you! Don’t you understand?” she cried violently. Instantly she turned her head, staring at him wildly with an expression of disgust across her tear-stained face. “Don’t you see? It wasn’t yours!” She inhaled sharply, realizing what she had just madly disclosed. Ashley looked at her questioningly, as if he was clearly mistaken about what he had just heard. Scarlett breathed heavily, turning her head away in shame, concealing the left side of her face with her hand.

After several moments of silence and reflection, Ashley nodded his head in complete understanding and irritation. “Scarlett, look at me,” Ashley demanded. She made no move. “Scarlett, look at me!” he repeated with rarely displayed anger as he stood up, towering above her. His shadow loomed over her body and she slowly raised her head to face her fears, nervously blinking her green eyes. Was he going to strike her? 

“This baby wasn’t mine, was it, Scarlett?” he asked harshly taking Scarlett’s shoulders tightly in his grip, obviously aware of the answer. He just wanted to hear her say it again. Scarlett’s eyes burned with tears as she stared up at his wounded face, remaining silent. It was too difficult to hold her guard, and she looked down guiltily to her lap. It had never been her intention to hurt Ashley, but she felt like this was exactly what she was doing.

“It was Rhett Butler’s, wasn’t it?” he asked in a manner that seemed as if he were answering his own question. He released her aggressively and paced toward the window. Scarlett snapped her head up, shocked that Ashley could have guessed so easily. She did not deny his presumption.

“Ashley, I…I’m sorry,” she replied weakly, unable to put more than two words together at a time. He stood silently, staring out to the neighbor’s snow-covered roof with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“It’s true,” he said, nodding his head slightly as if he were discovering all this himself. “All the signs were there,” he observed, seemingly pondering all the clues for several moments. “You’ve been unfaithful for months, haven’t you? It must have begun in Charleston…or even before,” Ashley reasoned, as if he had already analyzed his wife’s conduct at that time, determining what could have changed her affection for him. “You proved it to all of us at the ball, everyone. Mrs. Crawford even pulled me aside to point out your behavior, as if she knew something I didn’t.”

Scarlett quickly brushed aside the upsetting thought of a meddling Margaret Crawford to keep her focus on the conversation at hand, no matter how curious she was to find out just what Margaret’s motivation had been for alerting Ashley to she and Rhett’s relationship. “Ashley, you have to understand, I just couldn’t sit around here waiting for you every day…waiting for you to notice me, to talk with me,” she started, sniffing back a tear. “And I just couldn’t stand feeling alone even when you and I were in the same room together. I –”

“No,” Ashley interrupted. “I knew you would come to hate me bitterly one day.”

“Ashley, I don’t hate you,” Scarlett declared with genuine feeling.

“And to think, I knew all this would occur one day and I still went through with it. I knew how different we were, yet I gave up everything for you in a moment of weakness,” he continued, speaking to the window. “I never believed you would ever act in this manner…forgetting your husband, your family, your mother’s teachings, your morals… When I think of all the lies you told…” Ashley added with disgust. “He did this to you, didn’t he? Scarlett, you never would have behaved in such a manner if he hadn’t influenced you. This man has ruined you,” he lectured, turning in Scarlett’s direction.

Scarlett knew the truth; that she had made every decision on her own. The only influence Rhett had on her was that she loved him and didn’t want to let him go. “No, Ashley, you’re wrong. I chose to behave this way. Rhett never forced me into anything. I guess I’m not the person you thought I was, but…Oh, Ashley, I didn’t do this to hurt you. Really, I didn’t,” Scarlett honestly claimed, rising from her white cushioned stool and inching towards him. “It’s just that…well, we’re not right for each other. I know you don’t love me truly. I’ve known for a long time now. You never desired to really know me and share your thoughts. I – I know that I don’t love you like I thought I did when we married. But, I still care, Ashley,” she said, placing her shaky hands on his left arm. He quickly shook off her grasp and headed in the direction of the door. “Ashley!” Scarlett cried, not wanting him to leave this way.

“What of your honor, Scarlett? Do you know what you’ve done to yourself…to me?” Ashley stated.

Scarlett looked down to her feet sensing the shame Ashley had in her.

“No, I have no honor – at least not the sort you believe in,” Scarlett replied, before lifting her eyes to stare at her husband’s back. “Life seems too short for honor,” she reasoned with clarity.

He turned in the doorway and looked at her disappointedly. “You are not the sweet and gentle girl I married.”

Ashley’s comment stung Scarlett, but she replied truthfully, “Then you never really knew me, Ashley. From the very start, you should have known I wasn’t those things. Melanie Hamilton – I didn’t care what happened to her as long as she didn’t have you. Did you think me good for stealing you away from her?”

Ashley remained silent, his face masking any emotion, and then changed the subject. “So, I suppose Butler knows about the baby?” Scarlett shook her head, casting her eyes downward. “Well, you should tell him. I’m sure he’ll want to know.”

“Oh, Ashley…” she began, miserable at the thought of him walking out with such repressed anger.

“No, I understand. You’re right. I didn’t love you like I should have – not like a man should love his life’s companion. But does Rhett Butler fill that void? Will he stand by you now that you’ve lost your honor, your reputation?”

“Yes,” Scarlett answered, nodding confidently. “Yes, I know he will.” 

“For your sake, I hope he does. It seems he’s given you exactly what you’ve wanted, everything I couldn’t give you, everything I knew I could never give you.” He turned toward the stairs, ready to escape the situation.

“Ashley,” Scarlett called again, following him out of the room. “Ashley, I love him.”

“Yes?” Ashley replied unaffected, turning to her from the landing.

“And…and there’s no way I’ll ever stop seeing him.”

“And?” Ashley asked, displeased with her behavior.

“And that’s it. I just wanted to let you know that I’m never giving him up,” Scarlett explained with incredible strength. Though she didn’t want to hurt Ashley, now was the time to let everything out, leave no truths unspoken. He needed to know where she stood. “You do understand?” she asked swallowing with difficulty. It was best to express everything to him at once. Scarlett didn’t feel she had the strength to have this conversation again. “I want a divorce, Ashley. We never should have married. You have every right to leave me now.” Ashley slowly turned and made his way down the rest of the stairs wearily, seized his wool coat from the hook and walked out their front door without another word.

A cool draft blew into the house after Ashley had left, causing Scarlett to shiver and shake. Maybe she still wasn’t well enough to be on her feet, or maybe it was the cold or the revelation of her secret, but she felt like she would collapse at any moment. Confusedly, she turned her head to the bedroom and wondered if she should lie down. Then she turned it the opposite way towards the stairs and the front door, wondering where Ashley had gone. She couldn’t picture him finding somewhere to drink his troubles away like so many men had, including her father. “He probably went to the bank,” she concluded.

“Oh, what am I going to do, Ella?” she asked as her kitten carefully leapt up the stairs. “I have to see Rhett if he’s still in town. I think I’m well enough to make it to the hotel,” she decided, lifting up the kitten above her head. “I know you want to keep me company, but only Rhett can make me feel better now.”

Somehow, Scarlett made it to Rhett’s hotel despite her achiness and terrible fatigue. This time, her key came in handy for Rhett never responded to her knocking. When she walked in, everything in the sitting room was so organized and still. It seemed as if no one had been living there for a while and Scarlett’s heart fell to the pit of her stomach. “Oh, he’s left,” she sighed, holding her left hand to her chest. “Just when I need him the most.” Then, she looked to the bedroom, hoping for an unmade bed, but disappointedly found it in perfect order. “He must really be gone.” 

Without thinking to check any further into the bedroom closets and bureaus for clothing, shoes or luggage, she pulled off her wool cloak and plopped down at Rhett’s writing desk in the cherry oak chair and looked down onto some papers that were lying on top. She could not go home now. She had the security of Rhett’s room, a little haven for her to rest her troubled body and mind. 

None of the papers meant much to her, including many of Rhett’s business transactions, but she thumbed through them aimlessly, adding columns of numbers listed on the pages effortlessly, impressed with the large totals. After a while, she started focusing on his bold signature, noting how his handwriting illustrated such striking confidence. On the paper on top of the pile, she spotted the date next to his signature, being the sixth of February. “Why, that’s today!” Scarlett exclaimed with joy. “He’s still here,” she repeated over and over, bringing her right fist to her heart and tipping her head back to stare to the ceiling with relief. 

After Scarlett became bored with Rhett’s monotonous business papers, she started leafing through the books he had lined up at the back of the desk. None of the books appealed to her much, but she carried a few over to the sofa with her, hoping she could entertain herself enough with them until Rhett returned. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she had come to the conclusion that the green plaid skirt of her dress was much more interesting than those historical books. Scarlett, while lounging on the sofa, focused on the intricate fabric, noticing that it wasn’t as bad as she had initially thought. It actually was quite pretty with the blend of pinks among the green stripes of various widths. 

Scarlett finally heard his key in the latch after she had submitted to folding her skirt like a fan to occupy her hands. She instantly rose from the sofa and smoothed her skirt, waiting for Rhett’s acknowledgement. When Rhett spotted her, the shocked look on his face reminded Scarlett of the time she had shown up at his hotel room that first day in Charleston. She smiled reminiscently, holding her hands against her sides, standing in her stocking feet. 

“Thank God,” Rhett exclaimed with incredible relief as he closed the door. Rushing over to her, he placed both hands just below her shoulders and he scanned her from head to foot, focusing on her pale face. “Are you all right? I’ve been going crazy wondering if you were getting better or worse.” Scarlett looked up into his eyes, softly placing her hands over the lapels of his long coat, unable to speak. Rhett lowered his head to her level, positioning her for a kiss, but stopped short of her mouth. Scarlett opened her eyes, disappointed that she hadn’t received what she had been waiting days for, and looked up to him. “Can I kiss you now? I wouldn’t want to catch anything from you,” he joked as his black eyes danced. “Oh, I don’t give a damn,” he quickly decided, kissing her with desire that had been collected and reserved over too many days. Scarlett’s hands crept up to Rhett’s face, then rested them on his neck, kissing back with equal intensity. Nothing ever went wrong when they were tangled together in an embrace. She never wanted him to let go and make her face reality again. It would have been perfect if everything could just stop here in this moment when every trouble was wiped from Scarlett’s mind.

Rhett broke the kiss and took Scarlett’s hand, guiding her to the sofa. “You look like hell,” he revealed as he removed his coat, causing her jaw to drop at the insult.

“Rhett!”

They sat down together and he brought her thin hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly. “You know how beautiful I think you are. You’re never one to take anything but a compliment, are you, my dear?” he laughed. “But you look like you’ve been through something terrible. You’re so pale,” he said, stroking her cheek tenderly with the back of his warm hand. “I should have paid more attention to the signs. You haven’t been feeling well lately, but I was too selfish to ask you to stay home and rest,” he said, dropping his head with remorse. “I just had to see you. You’re feeling better now, aren’t you?” Scarlett nodded silently. He sat for a moment and added, “It’s funny that I didn’t catch the same influenza that struck you.”

Scarlett looked at his confident expression, and instantly hated herself for keeping him in the dark about her earlier suspicions. Maybe everything would have turned out differently if she had just told him of her preliminary suspicions. She looked away briefly, mustering the courage to reveal her sad news, accepting the strength that passed from his hands to hers. “Well…it sort of…well, it struck you too, indirectly,” she explained cryptically, returning her gaze to his comforting face. Rhett responded with a confused silence and she continued. “Rhett, I wasn’t struck with influenza like you were told. I…I don’t know how to…” she started, looking away, searching for some way to tell him. Quickly, she inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, releasing all her anxieties. “I had a miscarriage on Sunday.” Her simple statement flew from her lips and it took Rhett a moment to separate the string of words for comprehension. He leaned forward with concern, staring at her with even more caution and care. But then his face turned blank and Scarlett feared that he had come to the conclusion that the baby had been Ashley’s. “It…the baby was yours, Rhett,” she whispered, dropping her eyes.

Rhett abruptly released her hands and stood up, pacing across the room, away from her. Scarlett watched his every move, seeing him nervously cross his arms over his chest and then find a place for his hands in his pockets. “How are you so sure I was responsible?” he asked anxiously.

“I just know,” Scarlett replied confidently, pausing as if that was enough evidence. “I’m certain the baby was yours…I know I wasn’t pregnant before the ball and, well…I haven’t let Ashley touch me since then,” she revealed. “Not after you and I…” she started in explanation, sighing lightly. “It’s funny that I always felt like I was being unfaithful to you with Ashley, but I haven’t felt a hint of guilt when I’m with you. I know I’m supposed to feel the opposite – well, I just couldn’t do it anymore, Rhett. Ashley wasn’t the father.” 

Rhett continued to pace the room unhurriedly and he lifted his hands, rubbing them across his face as if he were just waking up from a long sleep, groaning with a slight chuckle, obviously displeased with himself. “What a mess I’ve made out of this,” Rhett spoke with discontent, keeping his distance. 

“Oh, Rhett…” Scarlett started pleadingly, before being consumed with fatigue. Her head felt so light, as if she were floating above the ground, and she knew she couldn’t hold herself up much longer. Her elbow collapsed against the arm of the sofa and she dropped her head in her hand for support, leaning all her weight on her thin arm. Rhett must have observed her discomfort, because he was instantly kneeling down in front of her on the plush beige rug, looking up at her fearfully. 

“Rhett, I was going to tell you the very next time I saw you. I was afraid to say anything before I knew for certain…before I saw a doctor,” she weakly explained, trying to erase the pained expression Rhett wore on his face. “I couldn’t wait to tell you.” Her eyes spoke all the words she couldn’t gather together in her mind. Through emerging tears, her eyes radiated such love and such admiration for Rhett and the situation she had recently found herself in.

Rhett leaned in closer and Scarlett allowed her body to collapse into his, dropping her weary head to his shoulder. “You probably shouldn’t have even left your house today,” he said in a manner that sounded like he was talking to a hurt child. Rhett stood, positioning his feet below him steadily. “Can you put your arms around my shoulders?” he asked, leaning down to her. Scarlett weakly lifted her arms and circled them around his neck. Rhett lifted her delicately and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on top of the quilt covering the bed. Her green eyes looked up to him remorsefully and she noticed his eyes were moist. Rhett lounged beside her and Scarlett lifted herself up on her forearms, wanting to face him directly. “What are you doing? You should be resting as much as possible or you’ll make yourself worse,” Rhett directed.

“I’m all right,” she bravely answered. “Mostly I’m just tired. The doctor said I’ll be fine, and just said that I had to take care and not strain myself too much.”

“Which is exactly what you’re doing now,” Rhett chimed in. 

“I had to come see you. I couldn’t endure another day waiting to tell you what had happened.” Remorse returned to Rhett’s expression at the slight mention of the baby and miscarriage. Scarlett lifted her left hand and stroked his cheek sympathetically. “I wanted the baby, Rhett. I never thought I would want any baby, but I already loved this one. When I lost it, I thought I would die.” Rhett placed his hand over hers and held it to his shoulder, looking as though he were ashamed that he hadn’t been there with her when it had happened. “Do you mind babies, Rhett? I never knew how you would feel about this. I know it’s too late now, but…” she continued nervously, afraid if she stopped talking, silence would overcome them.

“Shh,” he hushed her, pulling Scarlett’s hand to the warmth of his chest. She could feel his heart pounding strongly as she stared into his eyes, begging for answers. It killed her not to know what he was thinking. Maybe Rhett didn’t have anything to say about her question. As Scarlett’s eyelids began to droop, she turned away from Rhett and lowered her head onto the pillow, leaning against Rhett’s chest. Rhett was right, she needed some rest for she had started to feel her head spin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed hers directly on top of his strong hands resting upon her stomach, closing her eyes peacefully.

“Please, Rhett,” she whispered. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Before speaking, Rhett placed a kiss at her left temple. Scarlett was quickly drifting to sleep, not used to such strain for the past several days. “Well, if I’m going to say anything, I don’t want you to sleep through it all,” Rhett joked, noting the slowing of her breath. 

Scarlett faintly opened her eyes. “I promise I won’t fall asleep. I’ll repeat everything you say back to you, all right?” she promised with a diminutive grin.

“All right. I’m thinking that I would have loved to have had this baby with you.” This statement awoke Scarlett from her inevitable slumber and propped her eyes wide open in disbelief. “Despite what you may think, Scarlett, I do have a particular fondness for babies. And if that child was yours, ours, I’d love it all the more.”

“Oh, Rhett!” Scarlett exclaimed with a burst of energy, turning to him and attacking him with forceful, sweet kisses, her tears leaving traces across his skin. When she noticed, she laughed like she hadn’t in such a long time, and wiped them away from his amused face with her shaky hands. She couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with joy at his confession, finding out that they felt the same about the situation. “I love you so much, Rhett. I don’t ever want to leave you again and I can’t go back to that house now. Please, let me stay here with you,” she begged, hugging him tightly around his shoulders in desperation. 

Rhett pushed her away slightly with his hands circling her tiny stomach, looking at her seriously, his eyes scanning every inch of her face. “Ashley must know by now, if you say he hasn’t touched you for over a month. He must know the baby wasn’t his. You couldn’t have hidden all of this from him, could you?” Scarlett shook her head, mouthing the word ‘no’. “So, he knows it wasn’t his?”

“Yes,” Scarlett exhaled. “He knows it wasn’t his and…and he also knows that it was yours,” she disclosed. “He mostly figured it out himself. I really didn’t have to confess, except that I told him I loved you and…and that I’d never leave you. I made him see that this wasn’t some one-time occurrence, some mistake.” As Scarlett disclosed this information, Rhett opened his eyes as widely as a child’s on Christmas morning, once finding the gift they’d been waiting for all year. He ran his fingers across her smooth face in wonder, speechless. His touch caused her to shiver with pleasure and she realized what an effect she was having on him. Her courage had attracted him immensely. “Rhett, I’m going to leave him now, whether he gives me a divorce or not,” she continued, desiring to give Rhett the happiness he had provided her with for countless months. “I love you so much. I’ll go anywhere with you. I’m free now. Please tell me you still want me,” she begged.

“God, I still want you,” he exclaimed madly, as if with his last breath. He looked into her eyes with such intensity Scarlett had to look away for a moment. She returned her gaze with a content smile, never having felt as elated as she did right now. No matter what, they’d be together. Finally, she could spend every moment with the person she was destined to be with, never having to part because time had run out. From now on, time wouldn’t run out for she and Rhett. They had an eternity ahead of them. “But, Scarlett…” Rhett continued, regaining his composure. “I won’t have you if you don’t take some sleep,” he joked, hinting with his eyes for her to rest.

Catching his meaning, Scarlett closed her eyes obediently. “Yes, sir,” she replied playfully, twisting her body every which way to find a comfortable position. “You look like you could use some rest, too. I noticed that there are a few too many cigars and glasses by your bedside.” 

Rhett chuckled and said, “I guess you missed my little party. A good time was had by all as you can see. I must have forgotten to send you an invitation to the gathering. You normally don’t slip my mind like that. I just don’t know what happened,” he continued teasingly, shaking his head with mock confusion. 

Scarlett slapped his hard stomach with the back of her hand, annoyed by his little joke. “Enough, Rhett. Be nice,” she demanded. Rhett inched closer to her, pulling Scarlett against his muscular body. She instantly was calmed in his arms and felt his chest rising and lowering against her back. They lay silent for several minutes before Rhett spoke again. 

“I don’t want you to ever go through that again, Scarlett. I’m sorry you had to go through it without me.”

“No, Rhett, I’m sorry. I should have told you when I suspected it –”

“Shh, this is stupid. It’s all over now,” he concluded, stroking his hand across her black, twisted hair. “All I want you to know is that I’m going to be with you for everything from now on. If anything happens to you, it’ll happen to me, too. I love you too much to let you go through it alone.” Scarlett sighed at his adoring words and promises, but remained silent. She wanted those words on her mind as she drifted to the sleep she so desperately required.

When it was past suppertime, Rhett decided that it would be good for Scarlett to go back to her house and clear some things up with Ashley. But Scarlett wouldn’t be left alone to face Ashley; Rhett was going along to support her. “You have to settle this, and soon,” he instructed. Scarlett slowly turned the knob to her front door, and crept into the house with Rhett behind her. Candles were lit, wiping away some of the darkness and she knew Ashley must be home. She peeked into the sitting room and then in the kitchen, finding them both empty.

“Wait right here, I think he’s upstairs,” Scarlett said to Rhett before turning to climb up to the second floor. She felt Rhett’s concerned stare as she ascended the steep steps, one by one, knowing how fervently he would protect her. Scarlett found Ashley washing his face in their dressing room. “A – Ashley.” He lifted his head out of the towel and looked in her direction, not saying a word. “Ashley, I know you probably don’t want to see me right now, but, well, I’ll just grab some of my things and be gone if that’s what you want?” she stated, as if giving him a choice, knowing she would return with Rhett.

“Scarlett, I don’t know what I’m going to do now,” he honestly declared with a lost look. “I’m right in thinking that you’re going to leave whether I grant you a divorce or not, aren’t I? I can see it in your eyes,” he observed, placing the wet towel on the basin table. “I’m going to be lost forever, lost here in this city without anyone to take care of, without anyone to take care of me,” he claimed sadly.

“Ashley, you still have family. They’d be happy to have you back. Your sisters, why, even the Hamiltons would welcome you back. You don’t have to stay here forever. I know you can find happiness elsewhere. Write to Melanie Hamilton. Tell her how wrong you were and ask for her forgivenss. Go to Atlanta and find her,” Scarlett urged with true feeling. “You were intended for each other and I know you would have made a better match than we did. I’ll be guilty forever for taking you away from her now that I know how wrong it was for all of us. Why try to hold on to me if you don’t love me, if you’re not happy with me? I know you’re not.”

Ashley paced a few steps past her and answered with their backs to each other. “You’re right, a divorce is probably our only answer. I did love you, Scarlett. I don’t want you to doubt that,” he disclosed, turning to her. “I loved you for your strength and determination, and your passion for life. You were everything I wanted to be. Somehow I thought I was that person when I was with you,” Ashley sighed. “But I never was…”

A flicker of hope passed through Scarlett’s eyes. What was he saying? It almost sounded like he was going to divorce her. Then she would be free of everything, every tie, and every legal barrier. Yet, she felt a terrible sadness for them both. So much time had been wasted when they both could have found happiness elsewhere. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn’t married Ashley. How could she possibly know if she would have ever met Rhett again? Maybe all this time was spent to finally find her true soul, to learn what love really was. Scarlett smiled, realizing that this mistake of a marriage may actually have brought Rhett into her life.

“Ashley,” she said, turning around. “I’ll always love you for your kindness to me. You’ve done everything for my family and me and I’ll never forget you for it. I’ll pay you back for all you’ve given to Tara,” Scarlett promised. “I want to try and be friends. You’re almost all I have left of Clayton County and those times. I know you never wanted to forget and I’ll always be here to remember with you. No one can share that with me like you can.” Bravely, she stepped forward and kissed Ashley’s cheek, while tears poured out of her eyes. Something that had been so much a part of her life was ending and she felt her heart aching for Ashley and her dreams. Finally, she understood why it had been so hard to leave him. Leaving Ashley was like denying every thought and every dream she’d had since she was 14-years old, making that young girl a ghost, never to exist again. “I’m so sorry,” she cried, bringing her hand to her chest. “I never wanted to hurt you. Please believe me,” she said with pleading eyes.

Ashley took her left hand and squeezed it forgivingly. “I know you didn’t.”

“I have to go,” Scarlett said, sniffing back the tears. “I don’t think I have a right to stay here anymore. I just have to pack up a few things.” She released her hand and turned to the closet to pull her bag out. Ashley silently watched as she quickly packed several dresses, underclothes, and nightgowns. She walked over to her vanity and took her comb and brush set, some pins, and the jeweled comb Rhett had given her. Scarlett closed her bag and turned to the doorway, weakly stepping to the flight of stairs. She turned back to Ashley wanting to make sure she had heard correctly. “Ashley, do you mean it? Will you divorce me?” Her body shivered, fearful of his response. 

Nodding his head sadly, Ashley replied, “You’ve given me a lot of time to think about this today. If it will bring you happiness, I will. There’s no need for us to stay together any longer. We both know it was wrong for us to marry in the first place.” 

“It will, Ashley, it will bring me lots of happiness. I’ll never forget you for this,” she said in thanks. “I plan on finding you in Atlanta one day to thank you for this,” she declared earnestly, hoping Ashley would take her advice and seek out Melanie Hamilton. She remembered Melanie and Ashley’s closeness at the barbecue at Twelve Oaks and realized what they had was similar to what she had with Rhett. They had common interests, common ideas about the world. She knew if he just sought Miss Hamilton out, Ashley would find the joy she had discovered. Scarlett climbed down the stairs, leaving Ashley behind, wanting to find Ella before she left. She planned to take her along to Rhett’s hotel. 

Scarlett set her bag down and scanned the floor of the sitting room, whispering Ella’s name, and found Rhett in her kitchen, holding on to the little orange ball of fur against his black wool coat. “Is this who you’re looking for?”

“There’s my baby,” Scarlett grinned ecstatically, reaching out for Ella. As Rhett handed Scarlett the kitten, he looked above her, past her into the dim sitting room. Scarlett turned around to find Ashley standing across from them, near the front window. “Oh, Ashley. We were just going, but I had to find Ella first, you understand?” she said, guilt flooding her mind. Their talk had been so calm and comforting, but she worried Rhett’s presence would disturb their amicability. She held Ella to her chest, protectively, and walked out of the kitchen, toward Ashley. “Rhett’s going to take me to his hotel…so, well…if you need to find me, that’s where I’ll be,” she explained cautiously, providing him with the address. 

“Mr. Butler,” Ashley acknowledged to Rhett who was standing directly behind Scarlett. 

“Mr. Wilkes,” Rhett replied, respectfully bowing his head. 

Scarlett felt so tense, her anxiety passed on to Ella, and she squirmed in Scarlett’s arms. It was terribly unsettling to see these men face each other, with her in the middle, knowing what Ashley knew now. “Ashley, we have to go. I’ll speak with you soon,” she cut through the thick silence, hoping to avoid a difficult situation.

“Mr. Butler,” Ashley started, ignoring Scarlett’s words, “I beg that you treat Scarlett with kindness and respect. I have no knowledge of your motivations with her, but I did witness your true concern when Scarlett was ill. I do believe you care something for her.”

“I love Scarlett,” Rhett immediately answered.

“Well, then there should be no need for concern,” Ashley replied. “But all the same – ”

“She will be well cared for,” Rhett assured to speed up their exit. He held out his hand to Ashley with a gentleman’s honor for a truce. Ashley took it guardedly, and shook his replacement’s hand firmly. 

“Goodnight,” Ashley said, passing both of them into the kitchen. Scarlett’s heart ached, knowing he was in search of supper, something she normally would have had ready for him. She was leaving him alone with nothing, no one to keep him company, not even the cat. When she and Rhett left her house, she prayed that Ashley would be all right on his own.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Rhett ordered a filling meal for Scarlett, including a warm bowl of chicken soup that soothed her chilled bones. Then, he had a hot bath drawn for her so she could just close her eyes, relax and untangle the terrible knots in her body. She felt like she had soaked in the bath for hours, letting the heat of the water envelop her, meditating on the pleasant fact that Rhett always seemed to know exactly what she needed, such as this soothing time alone. Finally Scarlett emerged from the bath and wrapped Rhett’s velvety robe around her shoulders. Scarlett felt cleansed not just on the outside, but inwardly too. Tomorrow was a new day and tonight her new life began.

She stepped out of the dressing room, and was greeted by Rhett, already dressed in his nightshirt, covered by his maroon silk dressing gown. He looked at her charmingly and lifted her hands to his eyes, raising his brows as if making a discovery. “See, little raisins. Are your toes as bad?” he chuckled, kissing her wrinkled fingertips. Scarlett smiled sleepily and Rhett took her arm, leading her to the corner of the bedroom near the window. “Before you drift off to sleep, I wanted to ease your mind,” he started. “Here is Ella’s area. As you see, I’ve made up a little bed for her with some blankets, given her water, and have strewn old newspapers all over the floor,” he explained, laughing openly with amusement. “I’m sure the hotel management will thank me later.” Scarlett laughed at his comment and rose on her tiptoes, kissing Rhett’s rough cheek with gratitude, then crouched down to lightly touch Ella’s head, trying not to wake her. “Now, I think you need a long rest,” Rhett directed at Scarlett, touching her on her shoulder.

“You’ve read my mind,” she whispered, rising with the aid of Rhett’s hand. 

“Didn’t you bring a nightgown?” Rhett asked innocently, looking toward her unpacked bag.

“Yes, but I like this better,” she answered with a smile, hugging the warm, oversized robe across her chest. “It’s warmer, and I just can’t shake the cold tonight.”

Rhett wrapped his arms tightly around her upper body and said, “I’ll keep you warm.” Scarlett stepped back and sweetly responded with a smile. She gave him her hand and he led her to the bed.

They extinguished the candles and as they pulled the blankets back on the bed in unison and climbed in on their respective sides, Scarlett giggled. “This is so strange,” she commented looking over at Rhett as she rested her damp head on the pillow.

“What do you mean?” he asked curiously.

“Well, we’ve never really spent the whole night together like this…well, except for that first time, but it’s just different now. We’re sort of in the middle of something, not really married, but not really what we were before.”

“Here,” Rhett said, taking Scarlett’s left hand. He pulled off her wedding ring with her initial protests. “This might ease your uncertainty. Now, this isn’t exactly what I have in mind for you, but it’s the best I could do with a bottle of champagne and short notice.” He reached over on his bedside table and retrieved a ring made of gold foil. “You gave me plenty of time to make this while you lounged in the bath,” he chuckled, slipping it on her thin finger. At that moment, Scarlett didn’t care what the ring had been made of – paper, string, or foil – it didn’t matter, and all that mattered was that he was really asking her to marry him. A lump formed in her throat and tears began to escape her eyes. “So, what do you think? Are you ready for another marriage so soon?” he asked, leaning over her, resting on his elbow. “Or won’t you answer me until I give you a genuine ring? I promise I’ll find you the perfect one tomorrow, but just answer me tonight,” he pleaded. “Or should I get down on my knee? I really don’t know the etiquette in situations such as these,” he laughed embarrassedly.

“This is real?” she questioned as if she were in a dream-like state. He had proposed to her so many different ways in her dreams, she couldn’t imagine it a reality. Rhett nodded his head and she reached her hands up to his face, bringing him close. 

“I never thought I’d propose to a woman in my life,” Rhett chuckled, his face inches away from hers. “But, there was my sad attempt at it. Scarlett, will you marry me?”

Scarlett lifted her head slightly to reach his lips for amorous kisses, answering him in between embraces. “Yes, I’ll marry you. I’d marry you tomorrow if I could.” 

Rhett finally broke their passionate embrace and laid his head on the pillow next to hers. “You’ve made me the happiest man on earth. Now go to sleep,” he ordered amusingly.

“But, Rhett –” Scarlett began to complain turning on her side, disappointed that he pulled away from her. 

“Scarlett, go to sleep. I want you back to normal for our wedding, feeling better than ever,” he responded, brushing his hand along her damp, black ribbons of hair, kissing her forehead.

“I can’t feel much better than I do right now,” she whispered before curling up under the heavy blankets and following his advice.


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlett spent the next several weeks living with Rhett in New York while the details of the divorce were being finalized. Rhett had kindly offered his lawyer, Thomas Lowe, to help with the proceedings so that Ashley and Scarlett wouldn’t have the trouble of hiring a lawyer. But Scarlett knew he had his own selfish reasons for offering such a consideration. She knew how anxious Rhett was for her to be free of Ashley. The sooner the divorce was finalized, the sooner they could marry. Ashley had never been one to instigate things, so if someone else took charge he had no trouble with it, and accepted Rhett’s lawyer without complaint.

Rhett still had business to deal with in New York, so Scarlett again found herself sitting alone for several hours during the day. At least she had Ella. However, Scarlett began to worry that a marriage to Rhett would turn out just the same as hers to Ashley. Before now, Rhett had always given every moment to her. Yet, now there were so many more hours in the day, and Rhett wasn’t able to devote every second to her. “He has a life of his own,” she reasoned to herself. “I should have expected this. At least when he comes home, he’s all mine,” she smiled with relief, giggling that she was already calling this hotel room ‘home’.

In the meantime, Scarlett decided that writing letters would give her something to do to fill her hours. After all, she had to report the news about her separation before word got back to her family in some other unpleasant way. Scarlett went through stacks of paper, filling the waste bin next to Rhett’s desk, before she was able to confidently put two sentences together justifying and explaining her situation. She felt that each member of her family would react to this information differently and she needed to take care in how she told her story in each case.

The first person she wrote to was her father. She was eager to tell him the news of her engagement, knowing it would ease his mind on the situation he had stumbled upon in Charleston. At least Gerald would know now that Rhett had not been trifling with her heart and that he had dedicated himself to her. Scarlett asked her father if she would be welcome back at Tara for a while. Scarlett desired to go home for a visit before she and Rhett started their new life together. This would be her last chance to live as Scarlett O’Hara.

She continued by writing letters to Careen and Suellen, and Aunt Eulalie and Aunt Pauline, telling them of her news, knowing immediately that her aunts would disapprove of her behavior. She could just imagine Eulalie discussing this with Pauline: “I knew this would happen. I could see it coming with him hovering around her during her visit. Scarlett allowed that dishonorable man to take advantage of her and now she’s ruined forever. Oh, her poor, dear mother. God rest her soul.” Although, Scarlett doubted Eulalie would express such disappointment in Catherine Butler’s presence. 

Scarlett felt a twinge of embarrassment and shame when she disclosed her situation to those who had not suspected anything between she and Rhett before. It was incredibly difficult, she discovered, to try and justify a divorce and engagement occurring simultaneously. A situation such as this doesn’t do much for one’s reputation. 

After completing her lengthy letter to Rosemary, Rhett encouraged Scarlett to write something to his mother to add to his letter. “Oh, I can’t do that! I’m certain she disapproves of me after what I’ve done.”

“Well, she’s forgiven me for everything, and I’m an equally guilty party in this. I’m sure she’ll forgive you. Remember how impressed she was with you? That’s not going to vanish just because she’s a little upset about the way we went about this. And, you remember how she determined that I was the villain when you were hiding temptingly in my dressing room that day. I bet she’ll accuse me of forcing you into your sudden divorce as well,” he chuckled, trying to ease her mind.

So, Scarlett complied and tried to be as courteous as possible. She expressed how much she cared for Rhett and asked Catherine if she would be present at she and Rhett’s wedding, whenever or wherever it would take place. Scarlett explained most fervently that Rhett would want his family present at the wedding. It was going to be his one and only and Scarlett knew that his family meant more to him than he expressed openly. Scarlett took Rhett’s letter and envelope and included hers behind his slips of paper, sealing it before Rhett had a chance to read her note.

The divorce was shockingly final after three weeks and Scarlett questioned their lawyer on the validity of it. Originally, he had informed the parties involved that it could take at least a year before the marriage was legally dissolved. “How is this possible, Mr. Lowe?” Scarlett asked as she glanced at the legal document presented to her. “Everything is complete? I’m no longer legally tied to Mr. Wilkes?” Thomas Lowe requested Scarlett’s signature and, once it was obtained, happily informed Scarlett that she was now officially free; he had received Ashley’s signature that morning. Thomas looked to Rhett and suggested that Scarlett ask her fiancé if he had anything to do with the expedited process. 

After Thomas left them, Scarlett looked to Rhett with suspicion and asked, “What did you do?”

Rhett put on his most innocent face and replied distractedly, “Oh, nothing much. I just called in a few favors.”

“Oh, is that all?” Scarlett asked sarcastically. “You must be connected to just the right officials – officials with great influence – to achieve this feat!” Normally, Scarlett would not have been so cynical of such good news, but the waiting had already worn her nerves thin. She had braced herself for living in this limbo for at least a year, and now for it to be over so abruptly seemed unreal.

“You sound disappointed in the result, Scarlett,” Rhett responded apprehensively.

“Of course I’m not disappointed! I just want to know that we’re really free to marry now and not have have this come back to haunt us and find out our marriage wasn’t legal because I never really divorced. It just doesn’t seem possible that it could be settled so quickly,” Scarlett reasoned.

“You heard Thomas. He’s a respected lawyer despite all his dealings with a scoundrel like me. He wouldn’t lead you astray,” Rhett said in frustration. “You shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Scarlett. In the eyes of the law, your marriage is over.”

“Over,” Scarlett repeated to herself several times, lost in thought. “It’s over,” Scarlett finally said to herself in acceptance, knowing of Thomas Lowe’s reputable standing in New York. “It really is over.” Scarlett formed her sealed lips into a smile, revealing her dimples, as she realized her freedom from Ashley Wilkes. The weight bearing down on her chest had vanished and she felt light with relief. 

She looked to Rhett with grateful eyes. He had noted her heartbreaking disappointment when they had been informed that they would not be able to marry for over a year, and he had done something fix it. Scarlett was not accustomed to the man in her life taking such swift action when there were troubles to be remedied. Scarlett crossed the room to calm Rhett’s aggravation. She brought her hand up to his clenched jaw, urging him to look at her. Scarlett worked her arms around his shoulders, embracing him, and Rhett wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her up, leaving Scarlett’s toes hovering above the floor. 

“Thank you, Rhett – for whatever you did. I’m so happy,” she whispered into his shoulder, as he held her tenderly. 

Scarlett pressed Rhett on this issue no further, deciding he preferred to protect the details between himself and the parties responsible for her almost instantaneous divorce. Scarlett suspected bribery, but Rhett never confessed. Maybe he would tell her one day when time had passed. Scarlett did not lose sleep over the mystery because she was finally free to do what she pleased. The first thing she did was plan her wedding. 

She and Rhett had decided that they would wait at least a few weeks before marrying, for the sake of their families. But they also knew they couldn’t wait for a year, which would have been more conventional; however, what period of time would be appropriate after a divorce? Married or not, Scarlett and Rhett would live together. So, why not marry as soon as possible? They had lost too much time together already to wait for society to accept them.

Although Rhett said he would have preferred an ordinary civil ceremony without any family present, Scarlett flatly refused. A civil ceremony is what she had for her first marriage and she wanted a celebration this time. Rhett agreed to Scarlett’s plans without argument, knowing this is what she truly wanted. Certainly, it could not be an extravagant affair, even if she did have the money to carry it out. It had to be simple and modest, or their reputations would be even more tainted. Rhett let her pick the location and date, and Scarlett decided on March 28. As for the location, she knew it couldn’t be at any Catholic church because she would never be allowed to marry there after a divorce – and Rhett wasn’t Catholic. There was really only one location that Scarlett desired. Tara.

* * * * *

Her time away from Rhett, while at Tara, was torture for Scarlett. Yet, she knew he was in Charleston making plans for at least his mother and sister to join them for their wedding day, and he planned on escorting Careen home as well. All Scarlett needed to know was that he would be there by the end of the month and then she wouldn’t have to miss him ever again. But, that didn’t keep her from checking with the post for Rhett’s letters each day. Scarlett counted down the days until her guests would arrive, but still had enough to distract her at Tara. Gerald dragged her all over the grounds through the cool, late winter air, showing her what would grow here and what improvements he and Will were making over there. Scarlett hadn’t gotten this much exercise since she had lived there last. She was feeling better every day, gaining strength from that red earth as she envisioned her future with increasing confidence.

Scarlett was also ecstatic to have Mammy back in her life. Mammy, Scarlett’s childhood nurse, was helping out with household chores at Tara despite being free and lacking any O’Hara children in need of care. Gerald had appreciated her loyalty and was pleased that Mammy had decided to remain. Scarlett had surprisingly missed the sparring with Mammy over lectures on proper behavior and etiquette. And Scarlett somehow felt she wouldn’t have gone to see Rhett in Charleston if Mammy had been the voice of her conscience at the time; thankfully she hadn’t been. Scarlett told Mammy all about Rhett and his fine Charleston family, thrilled that she could share this information with someone new. “I can see you in love, child,” Mammy said. “Moreso than you wuz with Mist’ Ashley, but yer poor mother would look down on such a rush of a marriage and the shame of divorce in the family.”

Scarlett shook her head confidently. “No, Mammy. You must know about Philippe,” Scarlett said, knowing Mammy had intimately raised her mother, Ellen, too. Mammy’s eyes widened slightly with fear and she looked away as if she hadn’t heard what Scarlett had disclosed. “I know all about him and Mother now. I remember you trying to hide the truth about him the night Mother died. No, she’d be happy for me. I know it. She would have done the same thing if she’d had the chance.” Her comments silenced Mammy’s lecture and Scarlett heard no more complaints from her, knowing that Mammy had agreed with her. Mammy had known Ellen better than anyone and could see that she quite possibly could have done just what Scarlett had if Philippe had arrived at Tara alive and well. 

Scarlett spent another portion of her time convincing Gerald that Rhett was worthy of her. She begged her father to welcome Rhett into the family without reserve, and with more feeling than he had invited Ashley into their circle. “You know he’s the one, Pa. This is the man you envisioned for me. Why do you have to be so stubborn? What did you say so long ago? ‘It doesn’t matter who you marry, as long as he thinks like you and is a gentleman and a Southerner and prideful.’ Rhett’s all that and you know it.” Scarlett had her father caught in his own trap. Gerald tried to bring up the fact that Rhett wasn’t a gentleman to defend his opinion, but Scarlett would hear none of it and Gerald knew it was easier to agree with her than to argue with her temper, equally stubborn to his own. Deep down, he knew Rhett was worthy, Gerald just didn’t approve of the way Rhett went about winning his daughter’s heart. 

The twenty-seventh finally arrived along with Rhett, Catherine, Rosemary, Careen, and the reluctant attendees, Suellen and Frank, who secretly feared for their reputation. Scarlett had cleverly pointed out to her sister and Frank, to secure their attendance, that if Frank hadn’t invited Rhett as his guest to the Wilkes’ barbecue, she and Rhett might never have met. Clearly it was Frank Kennedy’s fault that Rhett Butler was joining the family. 

Scarlett and Gerald beamed, noting together, how the house was alive again, filled with people as it had been before the war. Scarlett was pleased that her wedding was the celebration lighting up the house again. There was barely enough room to sleep everyone, and Scarlett teasingly mentioned to Rhett on their private walk across Tara’s land, “Maybe I’ll just have to share my room with you.” Of course, she knew her father would not allow that in his house and it would also look extremely bad to Catherine, although Scarlett presumed that several of their family members already knew the very intimate nature of her relationship with Rhett. Scarlett didn’t want to do anything to displease her father or Catherine right before the wedding. Besides, Scarlett wanted to wait until tomorrow anyway. 

Rhett had brought with him a fashionable cream-colored, silk dress for Scarlett to wear the next day. It was one of many new dresses Rhett had given her since she began living with him. And all the new styles included a bustle, which the skirts were pulled back and draped over, like those she had admired on Margaret Crawford. The dress intended for the wedding was very proper and tasteful, embroidered with shimmering silver and gold threads from the high neckline to the hem that hung to the floor. It was nothing like a traditional wedding dress, but nothing leading up to this marriage was very traditional. The dress was absolutely perfect for the occasion. Mammy and Dilcey had made the cake that day and had prepared many of the foods they would be serving after the wedding. The preacher was set to come from Jonesboro and speak with Scarlett and Rhett in the morning, and every arrangement was settled. Now, all Scarlett had left to do was to count the minutes until she would gain her new last name. 

She found it impossible to sleep, tossing and turning, imagining what tomorrow would bring and thinking of her future life with Rhett. Her sleepless thoughts were interrupted in the middle of the night by a light knock at her door. Scarlett crept up to the door and cracked it open slightly. “Well, I see you can’t sleep either,” she smiled, pulling the door open enough to let Rhett in, feeling the cold air creep into her room and up through the bottom of her heavy cotton nightgown. “I sure hope my father or your mother didn’t see you sneak in here. Pa’s right across the hall, you know?”

Rhett took the steps down into her bedroom and turned around to face Scarlett above him. She reached out her hand and gave it to him willingly as he led her down the creaky steps to the armchair in the corner of the room. Rhett sat down, and Scarlett slid onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him, her bare feet dangling over the arm of the chair. “I’m having an awful time with the wait,” Rhett whispered before kissing her mouth hungrily.

“Now, Rhett. We have to wait until tomorrow,” Scarlett scolded when she pulled away, running her fingers down his cheek, full of mischief in her eyes. 

“Why do you think I’m avoiding the bed?” he laughed.

Scarlett looked in the direction of her bed for a moment of thought, and then returned her attention to Rhett. “I don’t remember us always needing a bed?” she reminisced.

“If you keep talking like that –” he started in warning, before her lips attacked his again.

“There, that should tide us over,” Scarlett said breathlessly.

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s been how long now? Three unbearable weeks at least,” Rhett said, answering his own question. “We have a lot of lost time to make up.” He looked past her face to the bed, noticing Ella taking up one side of the bed with outstretched limbs. Rhett laughed quietly. “I see you have no trouble sharing your bed with her. Why don’t we let her use mine and I’ll just take her place? Hmm?” he asked, nuzzling his lips behind Scarlett’s right ear.

“Rhett, it’s just one more day. It’ll be better this way,” she voiced, soon experiencing the shivers he arose in her. Yes, she understood why he was so impatient, but she wanted to do it right this time. She wanted her wedding to be like it should have been originally. That included following old traditions that she’d already broken with Rhett a long time ago.

“Better? Since we left New York, I haven’t even been able to sleep,” Rhett chuckled with embarrassment. “I turn my head and you’re not there,” he continued sincerely, kissing her cheek. Scarlett returned his kiss in the same manner and rested her left cheek against his, wrapping her fabric-covered arms around his neck. She inhaled slowly, taking in his comforting scent. 

“So, you missed me,” she mumbled into his shoulder happily.

“And now you’re going to tell me you’ve slept just fine, Scarlett. I know you’d do perfectly well without me. You’re much stronger than me, you know? You’d survive on your own,” he concluded with certainty, stroking her long black locks flowing over her back.

Scarlett pulled back and looked into his dark, kind eyes, pleased that he had so much confidence in her. “I could, I suppose…” she started to answer. “But I wouldn’t be nearly as happy without you,” she concluded, quickly brushing her lips against his. “I missed you so much, Mammy had to restrain me from running to meet your carriage when I caught sight of you coming up our drive today. She didn’t want me to give a bad impression to your mother, looking like some crazy woman,” Scarlett laughed quietly. “And no, I couldn’t sleep very well either,” she said, pulling her hands from his neck, and playing with her engagement ring absentmindedly.

“Do you still like it?” Rhett asked, casting his eyes down where hers were directed.

Scarlett lifted her head in question and he took her left hand in his, touching the ring with his thumb. “Oh…of course. You know I do. I love it. It’s kept me company while we’ve been apart. I practically flash it to anyone in my sight. Mammy’s begun to tell me to ‘put that thing away’ she’s so tired of me showing it to her,” Scarlett giggled quietly, still staring down at the simple rectangular emerald stone flanked by two smaller diamonds. “Pa thinks it’s very nice, too,” Scarlett added, hinting at her father’s increasing acceptance of the marriage. “Rhett?” she started, glancing at him from the corner of her sensuous eyes. “Maybe you haven’t been able to sleep because you’re nervous.”

“Nervous of what, pray tell me, my dear?” Rhett asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Nervous about getting married.”

“Now why would I be nervous about that?” he asked amusedly, obviously curious about her motivation for the question. 

“You haven’t been through it before. At least I think you haven’t…” she questioned teasingly with another inquisitive glance.

Rhett laughed quietly. “No, you’re my first.”

“Well, I’m happy to hear that…and you might as well add ‘your last’ to that answer.” Rhett laughed quietly after her suggestion. “But, are you scared of anything about it? It’s going to be a lot different from what we had before,” she concluded with uncertainty in her eyes.

“What gave you that idea?” he asked, disbelievingly. “It’s going to be better than what we had before. You seem to think it’s going to be worse – something I’ll want to walk away from. Are you sure you’re not a little nervous yourself?”

“Well…I mean, I did fail at it once already. And I hated that life for a long time. I suppose I have a right to be afraid,” she said in defense.

“I’m not Ashley, Scarlett,” he said, powerfully staring into her eyes, as if willing her the understanding. “That makes all the difference in the world,” Rhett continued, pressing his hands against the sides of her head. “I’m not going to ever forget you exist. God, nothing else does when you’re in the same room with me. Why would I be marrying you if you didn’t somehow make my life better? You know I only do something if it’s in my best interest,” he added with an embarrassed laugh, as he admitted to his selfish nature. 

Scarlett reluctantly tucked the corners of her mouth into a little smile. Slowly, she brushed Rhett’s rumpled hair through with her fingers. She wondered how she could have been so lucky to meet someone like Rhett. He was offering her the world, and she was denying it, afraid of it all crashing down again. Scarlett giggled lightly, thinking about how silly she was being about her fear of finding true happiness and actually holding on to it. “You’re right. This time it’s going to be forever. And I’m not trying to scare you either,” she commented mischievously with a wink, knowing how much Rhett had enjoyed his freedom.

“I’m not scared,” he said, tickling her with his mustache as his lightly kissed her small nose. Rhett rose, lifting Scarlett with him. He carried her toward the bed and asked, “Now, do you think you can sleep for a while before our big day? I want you looking as beautiful as you do right now so I can show off my gorgeous wife.” 

Scarlett sighed as he carefully placed her over the bottom sheet, tucking the blankets around her. Rhett leaned over her and Scarlett lifted her hand to his face. “My husband,” she voiced, wishing that were already true. “Oh, Rhett, I can’t wait. But, you’re not nervous?” she questioned again. 

“No,” he answered after giving her a reassuring kiss.

“Good, neither am I.”

“Good, now you get some sleep for the both of us, because I won’t be able to after this meeting with you tonight,” he joked, taking her hand in his for a kiss before creeping across her floor and slipping out her door noiselessly.


	12. Chapter 12

Scarlett yawned widely as she stood in front of her long bedroom mirror. Rosemary was finishing the buttons on Scarlett’s wedding dress while Scarlett stood smoothing the sparkling fabric over her stomach.

“Scarlett, it’s so beautiful,” Careen commented from the bed behind them. “I’ve never seen a bride wear a prettier one.”

“I told you my brother had good taste,” Rosemary said, leaning her head over Scarlett’s shoulder.

“You’d be a pretty bride, too, Careen,” Scarlett commented, still hoping her younger sister wouldn’t give up her whole life to the Church. But she was thankful, at least, that her faithful sister did not lecture her on her wrongdoings. Careen supported her wholeheartedly, never thinking ill of her older sister and her unchristian decisions. The day before, when Scarlett apologized to Careen for her actions as if she were in a confessional, Careen had quietly informed Scarlett that she didn’t believe someone should go to hell for having truly loved. And Scarlett decided that the Church was lucky to have someone like her sister, and she wished there were more like her in that institution. Careen never wanted anything but happiness for Scarlett and loved her unconditionally.

Scarlett yawned again as she sat down for Rosemary to fix her hair a bit more, feeling the anxious trembles increasing. She couldn’t wait for the ceremony, to know that this was real, that she was really going to marry Rhett Butler. 

“We should have forced you to drink that entire pot of coffee this morning,” Rosemary commented, parting Scarlett’s hair in the middle and pulling it back in a simple, loose chignon. “But you drank half and I think Rhett had the other,” she joked with a cheerful laugh, placing Scarlett’s favorite comb in her dark hair. “There, that should do it.” Scarlett bolted up and stared at herself, twisting and turning in front of the full-length mirror. “Irresistible,” Rosemary summed up in one word. “Just what Rhett had instructed,” she whispered to Scarlett, causing Scarlett to blush deeply.

“How do you think I look, Careen? Am I suitable for a wedding?” Scarlett asked. Careen rose from the bed and threw her arms around Scarlett, kissing her cheek carefully. 

“Oh, Scarlett, it’s perfect. No one will ever admit to having seen a more beautiful bride,” Careen beamed in adoration of her older sister.

“I’m so happy,” Scarlett sighed. Moisture began to form in her eyes and Rosemary quickly grabbed her handkerchief as insurance. Scarlett looked at the clock on the mantle and prayed the time would quicken. Down in the parlor, everyone was waiting for her appearance, but she could only think of one person waiting for her to join him.

Soon enough, Scarlett found herself standing with Rhett, dressed in a handsome blackish-gray broadcloth suit, tan waistcoat, and black cravat, his close-clipped mustache and hair formed to perfection. She often thought of him as her pagan prince and he certainly looked the part today as the sun streamed in through the windows, lighting him majestically. Scarlett stood, lost in thought, not paying attention to anything the preacher was saying in the ceremony. Scarlett was thinking of how sweetly her father had given her away, and how she could feel the smiling faces behind her. Everything felt so right and acceptable despite what preceded this “respectable” wedding. 

When it came time for Scarlett to respond to the vows, she found herself lost in Rhett’s gaze, and it took her several moments to regain her composure as she left the attendees, and Rhett, hanging on her next word. Her pause gave way to doubt in the minds of everyone, but soon she was able voice her response. “Oh…yes…yes, I do,” she quickly responded trading her glances between the preacher and Rhett. She heard muffled laughs from behind her and she embarrassedly smiled at Rhett, receiving an amused wink from him.

The preacher concluded the ceremony, and all that remained was the kiss. Scarlett had waited for this all day, the moment they were declared husband and wife. Finally, it was no longer a dream but a reality, and soon she was unable to conceal her joy. At first, she accepted his chaste kiss, but then as he was pulling away, she kissed him back lightly several more times on his lips. He smiled down at her, obviously pleased with her boldness in front of their families. Scarlett stood on her toes and clasped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly, her sparkling smile displayed to all the attendees. Rhett’s arms wrapped around her waist tightly, and soon the sound of congratulations came from the small crowd. The joyous sound came in response to the utter appearance of happiness from both Rhett and Scarlett in their embrace. If there had been any doubts to the motives of these two and this marriage, everything was now clear. No one could dispute the fact that they were in love.

Scarlett slowly slid her arms down from his neck and turned to the applauding attendees on her right, smiling in appreciation of their presence. Rhett took her hand and they moved to the first row of chairs to greet their guests. Scarlett turned to her father as Rhett greeted his mother. “Oh, Pa,” she whispered as she hugged him. “Thank you so much for everything.”

“You just be happy, Katie Scarlett,” he responded somberly as he patted her back lightly, knowing she would be leaving Tara within a few hours. Scarlett nodded her head as it rested on his shoulder, salty tears dripping on his new gray coat. She pulled away and kissed him sweetly on his cheek, noticing his moist eyes. “Don’t worry, Pa. I’ll see much more of you now. Rhett said we can come visit anytime I want,” she reassured.

“I’ll be counting on it,” Gerald responded, patting Scarlett’s rosy cheek. He stepped past her to congratulate Rhett as Careen and Suellen approached Scarlett. Both sisters offered a friendly, warm hug to her. As Suellen embraced her, Scarlett felt her sister’s expanding stomach. She had forgotten about her soon-to-be niece or nephew since Suellen had successfully hidden the signs under her shawl since arriving the day before. Scarlett was shocked by her sister’s civility to her, but decided that Frank had provided her with happiness and security. Most of Suellen’s complaints had always been related to her envious nature, but now that she had what she wanted, she didn’t express her jealously like she used to and even smiled as Frank kissed Scarlett on the cheek. 

“I hope marriage agrees with me just half as well as it does her,” Scarlett thought, still amazed by her sister’s increased maturity.

“Scarlett!” Rosemary exclaimed as she approached Scarlett and her sisters. She took Scarlett’s hands in hers and kissed Scarlett’s cheek in greeting. “Or can I call you Sister now? I can’t tell you how happy I am for you. Rhett’s beaming, whether he’ll admit it or not,” she said with a laugh. “Just look at him. He’s never been happier,” Rosemary said as she and Scarlett glanced over at Rhett as he spoke with Catherine and Gerald, a spark leaping from his eyes.

“You know, without you, none of this would have happened,” Scarlett said in remembrance to Rosemary’s undying support of the relationship. “We’re forever indebted to you and…I really hope we’ll be attending your wedding someday,” Scarlett said with a wink.

“Someday…” Rosemary sighed humorously. “I’ve already run out of two states…South Carolina and New York. Shall I search Georgia from top to bottom for _him_ , do you think?”

“Oh, certainly. I say there’s a fine pick in Georgia. One of my old beaux perhaps?” Scarlett joked, leading to joyous laughter. Scarlett looked up and noticed Mammy standing off to the side, dressed in her traditional uniform, looking uncertain as to whether she should come over to congratulate Scarlett or stay in the background. “Excuse me. There’s someone I really must see,” Scarlett said, passing Rosemary to the edge of the parlor.

“So, Mammy, did you like the ceremony? Or should I ask if you approved?” she asked the woman who had practically raised her.

“Wuz very nice, Miss Scarlett,” Mammy replied, honestly, unable to display any false disapproval no matter how much she may have wanted to. “You and Mist’ Butler sure seem happy. An’ he does come from a mighty good family,” she added. “He’ll be able to take care of you real good,” Mammy commented, referring to his abundant wealth.

“I think so too, Mammy,” she said, wrapping her arms around Mammy’s thick shoulders. “I’m so glad you’re here. It wouldn’t have been the same if you hadn’t been here.” Scarlett pulled herself away and looked about the room, pleased to see the faces of Pork and Dilcey present, faces of the past. They reminded her of Ellen. How she wished her mother could have been present today. It would have made her wedding more perfect than it already had been, to be able to show her mother how fortunate she had become in finding Rhett.

Rhett crept up behind Scarlett, making her jump as he slipped his hand in hers. “Are you trying to scare me to death on my wedding day?” Scarlett exclaimed as her heart jumped. 

“No, my dear,” he said, leaning in to peck her cheek. “I just wanted to come and have a little chat with the woman who’s known you since you were this high,” he replied, holding his hand down to his knee level. “I simply must find out all the things you’ve failed to tell me about,” he chuckled, receiving a humorous glare from Scarlett. “Besides, I think my mother would like to speak with you.”

“Oh,” Scarlett replied nervously, turning to look in Catherine’s direction. Catherine hadn’t spoken to her much the day before, and Scarlett worried that Rhett’s mother had been upset with her behavior leading up to her marriage to Rhett. “All right,” Scarlett said, turning to walk in Catherine’s direction. Rhett held onto her hand, not letting her step away before kissing it, respectfully. As she walked across the room, Scarlett turned back to glace at Rhett and Mammy, noticing that Rhett’s charm had already begun to crack through Mammy’s rigid barrier, leaving her with a laughing smile on her round face. 

“Hello, Mrs. Butler,” Scarlett quietly said in greeting. “I’m so glad you were able to come and enjoy this day with us.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else,” Catherine smiled with utter kindness, turning to Scarlett for a hug. Scarlett felt such comfort in her mother-in-law’s arms, her fear subsiding substantially. She took Scarlett’s arm and led her away to a corner, aiming for a quieter location. “Do you know you’ve made my son happier than I’ve ever seen him before? Dear, Scarlett, you know him so well.”

Scarlett subtly shook her head in disagreement.

“No, I truly believe that after having read the kind letter you sent to me. You’re all I’ve ever wanted for him and I know you’ll have a successful life together. You’re exactly what he needs,” Catherine praised. “However, he did tell me of your worry about my views on this relationship,” she disclosed, leading to the reddening of Scarlett’s face. “Don’t be ashamed, Scarlett,” Catherine declared, stroking Scarlett’s cheek in a motherly manner. “I learned a long time ago that following a strict set of rules doesn’t always make things right. Just look at what happened between Rhett and his father. If my husband could have accepted Rhett for who he was, they could have been closer. Why would I refuse you and Rhett the chance that he never had with his father? It melted my heart as I watched you during the ceremony, seeing how much you care for my son. I’m sure everyone could see it. It’s now completely understandable why you two did what you did and why you rushed to this point so quickly. I’ve always thought you were lovely, Scarlett, and I’m very pleased to have you part of our family,” she expressed with honesty in her voice. Catherine smiled at Scarlett with her proud face, displaying her confidence in her son’s choice for a wife.

“Thank you,” Scarlett exclaimed, embracing Catherine, carelessly. “Thank you so much,” she whispered with relief. “You don’t know what that means to me.”

Catherine backed away, looking past Scarlett with a proud smile. 

“So, I see you two are becoming good friends,” Rhett said contentedly, reaching to kiss his mother’s hand. “I was just finding out how much my wife liked to climb trees as a child. Higher than all the boys, I hear,” he disclosed with supreme amusement. Scarlett looked to him with squinting eyes, certain he was up to no good digging up dirt on her childhood.

“What else did Mammy tell you?” Scarlett asked suspiciously.

“Let’s just say that I’m very surprised you turned out to be such a fine lady,” he laughed. Scarlett looked to Catherine, rolling her eyes, and both of them smiled knowingly. Both knew of and understood Rhett’s irritating ways of amusing himself.

“Mrs. Butler, I’m sure you’ll have many stories to tell me in the future about the young Rhett Butler. He was a perfect angel, wasn’t he?” Scarlett teased sarcastically, hoping Catherine would approve of her mock revenge.

“My dear, you don’t know the half of it,” Catherine responded, her eyes sparkling with life. “Why, when he was young –”

“Mother. I think I see the cake being set up near the entry. Scarlett and I need to go and make the first cut,” Rhett interrupted. “Sadly, we don’t have much more time having to catch a train shortly,” he said, dragging Scarlett away from that conversation.

“Don’t worry, Scarlett. We’ll have plenty of time to talk soon,” Catherine called as they walked away, knowing how her son cunningly slipped out of that one.

“I’ll get you someday, Rhett Butler,” Scarlett said playfully as they cut into their creamy, white-frosted chocolate cake.

“But you already have me,” he smiled wickedly, knowing full well of what she was referring. 

The reception flew by at a rapid pace, with many congratulations and tearful goodbyes. And before she knew it, Scarlett was on the train, heading for Atlanta with her new husband. They had decided that staying at Tara would not be very private with the house as full as it was, but they didn’t want to travel far that day. The Atlanta Hotel would be their first destination. As the train clanked along the tracks, Scarlett held tightly onto Rhett’s hand, staring out the window to the Georgia countryside. It was so beautiful to her – it had always been – but now she finally realized how important it was to her. Living in New York had taken this away from her, but no one would steal it from her again. Whenever she felt the longing to return to it, she could do just that. Her mouth pouted subtly as she thought of Ella being left at Tara while she and Rhett traveled to England and Europe’s mainland. She left specific instructions with her father and Mammy not to let Ella out of the house for her own safety. She had never known anything but a small home and hotel room in New York.

“She’s going to be fine,” Rhett said, reading her mind to Scarlett’s amazement.

Scarlett turned her head in his direction and smiled sweetly. “I know she is.”

By the time they had arrived in Atlanta, all Scarlett’s fears had subsided. Soon, all she could focus on was this night with Rhett. He looked even more handsome to her in the light of the setting sun, which shined across the rooftops of Atlanta’s new buildings as they traveled by carriage to the hotel. This Atlanta impressed Scarlett more than she could have imagined. When she was young, she felt a deep connection to this town after Gerald told her she shared a birthday with its establishment. But things had changed a lot since she’d been here last. It seemed modern, new, and exciting, but not as hectic or unfriendly as New York had been. She couldn’t wait to spend more time in this town, but at the present, all she could think about was reaching their hotel room.

Scarlett paced about the grand sitting room like a lion in a cage, impatient to be alone with Rhett again. She anxiously watched as the hotel porters carried in their bags and servants lit the lamps and fireplace. Finally, they exited the room and Rhett closed the door, separating them from the outside world. “It’s all right, they’re gone now, my dear,” he joked, obviously aware of the desirous look in Scarlett’s eyes. She sighed, embarrassed by her impatient behavior, and smiled to Rhett in amusement. “Well, you didn’t disappoint today. I’d have to say you’re the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen. And, thankfully, you’re all mine,” he smiled as he approached her, linking his arms around her waist, offering her another light kiss on her tender lips. Scarlett leaned her forehead against Rhett’s shoulder, placing her right hand on his chest, her left over his shoulder. She stood, inhaling his intoxicating scent as she pressed her lips into the fabric of his coat, while he caressed her back. Lightly, she dragged her left hand down across his coat, pulling her head back to gaze at the gold band she’d just been given earlier in the day, still shocked that they’d actually succeeded. She felt Rhett bury his lips in her hair, causing her to sigh.

Scarlett felt as limp as a rag doll in Rhett’s arms, and her head fell back, looking up at her husband in the dim light of the room. Rhett presented her with a deeper kiss this time, his mouth parting her lips insistently. Lost in his embrace, Scarlett instinctively unbuttoned and then reached up to remove Rhett’s coat from his broad frame, which he yielded without a fight. She smiled devilishly at him when their lips parted, gazing through her dark lashes, and walked around behind him to gather the coat in her arms. Again she circled him and unpinned his silk cravat, slipping it off with ease. “More comfortable now?” she asked flirtatiously, reaching for the buttons of his waistcoat.

“Most definitely,” Rhett responded as his eyes sparkled with approval. “You’re certainly not wasting any time,” he quipped, bringing his lips not even an inch from hers. Scarlett closed her eyes with great expectations, but Rhett did not proceed with his initial plan. Her eyes cautiously opened and viewed Rhett’s mischievous eyes dancing. “Speaking of things going to waste…” he started, eyeing the champagne bottle on the table next to the fireplace. “We must try some of this before continuing on with, er, other things. It wasn’t dirt cheap, you know.” Scarlett huffed, knowing how entertaining this was for Rhett, but snuck her hand in his as he walked them over to the champagne and she watched as he skillfully uncorked the gigantic bottle.

“Now, who’s being the nasty one?” Scarlett asked throwing the coat and cravat on the chair next to them. She knew he was playing with her in revenge of her refusal of him the night before. “Are you sure you can restrain yourself?” she asked coquettishly, certain he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Rhett scanned her seductive face with his black eyes, grinning at the sight before him, but remained silent, ignoring her question with words. Clearly his expression answered any question in her mind.

“That’s an awfully big bottle,” Scarlett commented.

“What, don’t you think we can finish it?”

“And remain sober?” Scarlett questioned. “Or are you trying to get me drunk?”

“I must admit, I’m curious to see what you’d be like in that state,” Rhett said with laughter in his voice. “You’ve probably never been drunk in your life.”

“Well, no, but I’m not planning on tonight being my first instance. I’m going to stop at one glass,” Scarlett declared unwaveringly. “I hear that people forget things when they’re drunk.” Scarlett took her glass and dropped to the sofa behind them. “I’m not planning to forget tonight,” she proclaimed, propping her feet up on the table in front of her, crossing one over the other. Swiftly she took a sip from the glass and coughed a little as the bubbles tickled her tongue and the back of her throat. 

“Good, isn’t it?” Rhett asked, struggling to hide his crooked grin. He sat down next to her and threw his arm around her shoulder. The fire burning in front of them was causing shadows to dance across their faces in red, orange, and yellow light. The warmth it provided was only adding to the heat created by the champagne and Rhett’s presence near Scarlett. “So, why is it, now, that you only want one glass? It’s finally time to celebrate,” Rhett explained, clinking his glass against hers, urging her to join in his joyous mood.

“Exactly,” Scarlett answered cryptically, taking another large sip from her glass, prepared this time for the dancing bubbles. She lifted her feet from the table, kicked off her pale green slippers, and stood momentarily to tuck her small feet underneath her as she turned toward Rhett. To secure his full attention, Scarlett stared deeply into his eyes. “Rhett…how can I explain this?” she started, as if talking to herself. “I know we’ve been together for quite some time now, but I want…well, I want this to be like our first time, as if you’ve never known me before now. Do you understand what I mean?” she asked, receiving a brief nod from Rhett. “And I definitely want to remember it,” she smiled affectionately. Rhett took her free hand and brought it to his lips tenderly. Scarlett set her glass down and leaned in closer, resting her hands on his shoulders, she whispered, “Don’t you see? We’re legitimate now.”

“And what we do from now on is real to the rest of the world,” Rhett added understandingly.

Scarlett began to sprinkle irresistible kisses all over Rhett’s face and neck, knowing she was slowly causing him to lose his bearings. She leisurely worked Rhett’s glass out of his hand, and set it on the table next to hers. 

“I don’t want to forget tonight for anything,” she said before finally attacking Rhett’s lips with full force, leaving the glowing champagne glasses untouched on the table. This feeling of authenticity, the legitimacy that the marriage brought to their relationship, made Scarlett want Rhett more than she ever had before. Rhett pushed back against the force of Scarlett’s body, and lifted she and himself up from the sofa. Scarlett followed his lead as he walked towards the bedroom doorway, their lips never parting. Once they had clumsily reached the doorway, Scarlett slid her lips away from his, peeking into the bedroom and was stunned with what she saw. It was the most gorgeous room she had ever seen, and she assumed, even more so in the candlelight. A red glow invaded the room from the fireplace, which opened into this room as well. While she examined the space, leaning against the doorframe, Rhett quickly worked at the tiny buttons on the back of her dress and loosened the strings of her corset. The glowing room exuded such a feeling of warmth, comfort, and safety. The large, quilted feather bed on the opposite wall looked so plush, Scarlett thought she could fall asleep the minute her body touched its softness. “Oh, Rhett, it’s beautiful,” she sighed, feeling his hands pull out the comb and pins from her hair, letting the strands fall about her shoulders. 

He kissed the back of her neck, sending a powerful spark down her spine. Rhett stepped in front of her and took her hands, leading her into the room. “Now, if this is going to work how you want it to, you’re going to have to act a hell of a lot more nervous, my dear, or a man might begin to wonder,” he quipped, joking about her “first time” wishes as they reached the bed.

* * * * *

Scarlett sprawled near the edge of the bed, resting on her stomach, her hair flowing in every possible direction. She yawned into her fluffy pillow in her first attempt at sleep, as it was nearly reaching dawn. Yet, sleep had barely set in when Scarlett felt the tickle of Rhett’s lips pepper her upper back and shoulders with kisses. With effort, Scarlett dragged her left hand to her face and groaned with fatigue. “Now I know for certain you got more sleep than I did the night before the wedding,” Scarlett commented with a muffled voice, dropping her arm off the side of the bed, astounded by his resilience. “I thought you understood what, ‘Rhett, I’m tired. I’m going to sleep.’ meant,” she joked sleepily.

“No, I don’t suppose I did,” he quickly responded, placing his hands on her velvety shoulders and kissing her neck.

“Rhett!” Scarlett yelled, unable to hold back her laughter. “Stop it, I’m serious.”

“It sure seems that way,” he quipped through her giggles. Scarlett scowled at him through the corner of her eyes, provoking hearty laughter from Rhett. “I beg your pardon, madam. I shall be a perfect gentleman and let you get your rest then,” he said backing away from her. 

Through the slits of her eyes, she could see the bottle and champagne glasses on the table next to her that Rhett had retrieved from the other room hours ago. She closed her eyes again, and smiled blissfully as Rhett combed through her hair with his fingers, straightening it out across her naked back. 

Resting her head on the side, she could look toward the fireplace, and realized that the fire had burned out long ago, long before that extraordinary evening had ended. In many ways this experience was much like that of their first time together – playful, intense, and as intimate as if they were the only two people existing on earth. Yet, marriage seemed to bring something much more powerful to their relationship. Scarlett was pleased to discover new feelings and desires, and a new closeness in his arms that night, and wondered if it would be like this forever, something new around every corner in their life together.

As Scarlett was meditating on the evening, the sun started to peek through the windows, lighting the room and ridding it of all the intimate darkness. Rhett leaned over her, watching her glowing green eyes carefully, obviously attempting to read her thoughts. “Sorry for waking you yet again, my dear, but I wanted to say good morning to you, Scarlett Butler.” First, Scarlett turned her head to look up at him directly, her eyes opening widely. Then, she twisted her body, pulling up the silky sheets as she turned onto her back with a sigh, amazed at her certainty of his love. With Ashley, she questioned it at every turn, but now, it was strange to have no doubts whatsoever. Never would she have a complaint about that fact, she determined, reaching for Rhett’s bristly cheek, serenely.

“My, I must admit, this marriage decision was the best one we’ve made, I think,” Rhett said, looking down at her. Scarlett smiled up, knowing exactly what he meant as she was just thinking the same thing.

Before Scarlett had a chance to reply, she let out a loud yawn.

“Yes, yes, I know you’re sleepy,” he joked, as if she were giving him a hint with her yawn. “And, no, I didn’t sleep a wink the night before last. You’ve just breathed new life into me, Scarlett,” he said, running his lips along her neck. “Now you can sleep all day for all I care. We have few days here before our journey continues, after all.”

“All right, I think I will, then,” Scarlett answered, certain she could in fact sleep the rest of the time away. But before she resumed her slumber, Rhett insisted on one more kiss. Scarlett wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders as he lifted her a few inches from the bed with his arms around her back. As their lips parted, Scarlett sighed breathlessly, not wanting to let go. Rhett lowered her to the soft feather bed and raised his brows as he looked down on her, with a humorous, questioning look as she returned his look with wide eyes. 

“I believe sleep awaits you, my dear. That is what you want, isn’t it?” 

Scarlett sighed, and rolled her eyes, knowing that is exactly what she needed, but after that kiss, it wasn’t what she wanted. 

“Now, no arguing or pouting, my beloved wife,” Rhett teased. “Europe is no place to sleep away the day. We’d better get rested while we have the chance.”

Scarlett lifted her head in a flash, giving Rhett a quick peck on the lips and reluctantly turned on her side, finding her most comfortable sleeping position. She grinned with delight as Rhett wrapped his left arm around her and took her hand in his. Now, she knew she could sleep forever this way, in the shelter of her husband’s arms.


	13. Chapter 13

The first few years of marriage brought many welcome surprises to Scarlett; the first of which was Europe. “What a perfect honeymoon,” she claimed throughout Europe for the two months they were there. During that time Scarlett discovered the joys of French wine, Italian food, Greek architecture, and Austrian sweets. She also formed a great fascination with England, something of which she knew her father would disapprove. Rhett introduced Scarlett to so many things it made her head spin, and she knew he enjoyed educating her on the ways of the world. They visited historic churches and cathedrals, and found new parks to stroll about, Jardin du Luxembourg in Paris becoming their new favorite. And Rhett brought her to London theaters to see plays and various concert halls to listen to the world’s finest orchestras perform the most beautiful pieces Scarlett had ever heard. Rhett promised to take her back someday in the summer when all the gardens were in bloom. And finally, Rhett got his wish as Scarlett overindulged on the fine wines of France, showing him what a little too much alcohol would do to her. 

The question of where they were going to live arose again as they were planning their trip back to the States. “I want a real home, Rhett. Hotels are fine I suppose, but I want my own bed, my own yard and garden and trees, my own everything.” They finally made the compromise on the ship carrying them home that they would, at least to begin with, find a house in Atlanta so Scarlett could be close to Tara and Gerald, despite their knowledge that their reputation would be attacked at every opportune moment. 

On their return, they soon found a fine house on Peachtree Street. Nothing extravagant, but still at least five times the size of the home Scarlett had been living in while in New York. And she followed up on hints she’d received by visiting the fine homes of New York, decorating her new home accordingly. She still felt the need to take care of household duties despite having several servants now. Scarlett just wasn’t used to the help, or the loss of privacy, and had a difficult time adjusting from her independent life. Yet, she always chuckled to herself when she made the bed or instinctively walked into the spacious kitchen to prepare a meal, knowing that was part of what she had wanted to walk away from in her old life in New York. Although, there were many days when Scarlett would request that her servants not come until the afternoon so she could surprise Rhett with breakfast and she and her husband could have the entire house to themselves. It made her happy to show her love for Rhett in this way, to take care of him. This was something she clung to from her time with Ashley, when it was sometimes the only way Ashley would show true appreciation for her love and care. 

The other half of their compromise was that Rhett would organize the restoration of his family’s plantation near Charleston so they could spend some of their time there in the peace and quiet of the Ashley River. If life became too dull there, they could always stay in Charleston at Catherine’s roomy house on the Battery, where Scarlett was sure to find her Aunt Eulalie quite often. And Scarlett relished her time with Catherine and Rosemary in Charleston, building an arsenal of stories with which she could tease Rhett. 

Scarlett grew to love the Butler’s old plantation. It was a pleasant escape from the liveliness of Atlanta. The land, once tended to, was extensive and green, ornamented with an assortment of native flowers and trees, including vibrant azaleas and haunting live oaks overtaken with Spanish moss. Scarlett became well acquainted with the property on daily walks with her husband, as they discussed future landscaping designs and the possibility of cultivating rice on the property again. And the house itself, now almost fully restored, was a beauty, much more impressive than Tara had been at its most prosperous and Scarlett prided herself in being mistress of the stately home. It was only fair that they would spend time near both families and Scarlett was extremely pleased with their bargain. 

As Rhett predicted early on in the marriage, quarrels were plentiful, although never heated thanks to Rhett’s coolness. Scarlett was usually the one to explode, whether it be over something Rhett did intentionally or not. Although she knew how he liked to play with her fiery temper and this knowledge usually muted her anger. 

One instance that caused the most severe tension was seeing Rhett nod his head kindly in return to a smiling red-haired woman named Belle Watling one day as they were walking near Five Points. Scarlett knew the kind of woman Belle was and quickly figured out the intimate relationship she had shared with Rhett. He informed Scarlett, with complete honesty, about their brief relationship, “if that’s what you want to call it,” he added, trying to explain what Belle’s position had been in his life. It took Scarlett almost a week to finally accept her husband’s past, finding it difficult to deal with the facts when they were in plain sight. People had always told her about Rhett’s past with other women, but to finally see proof, to see it in the flesh, worked deep into her jealously. 

But never, even during their worst fights, did they sleep apart. And, except for the argument over Belle Watling, their conflicts were always settled within hours or a day at the longest, finding it too difficult to stay angry with each other. They prided themselves on fighting on the same side against the world, and it felt terribly awkward to battle against each other. 

Atlanta may have not been the best place for them to reside, no matter how close it was to Tara. It was probably the most challenging location they could have chosen to begin their marriage. The citizens of the town did not find it very easy to accept Rhett and Scarlett Butler into their society; not after what Scarlett had done to one of their prized citizens, Melanie Hamilton, and her intended, Ashley Wilkes. She, more than Rhett, found it difficult to form acquaintances, even with the close connection of her mother, the sainted Ellen Robilliard. Scarlett was irked that somehow, because Rhett was a man, he was perceived to have done very little wrong, but, as a woman, she was seen as no better than that Watling woman. Decent families just couldn’t accept her into their homes after what she had done and become, a divorced woman married soon thereafter.

The one person who Scarlett had injured the most was the one who introduced her into the society that had rejected her. After all this time apart from Ashley, Scarlett still worried about him. Scarlett wondered if he had taken her advice and had written to Melanie Hamilton, and a little over a year after giving it, she had gone to call on Melanie Hamilton herself. She braced herself for a rude rejection and dismissal from Pittypat Hamilton’s house, but instead, she was invited in with excessive kindness, finding Melanie Hamilton to be the most forgiving person she’d ever met. Scarlett found the strength to mention Ashley and apologized for her marriage to him. “I was stupid, young, and unthinking. I hope you can forgive me for what I took from you. If I had to do it over again, I’d leave him be, I swear,” Scarlett begged, hoping Miss Hamilton could find some way to connect with him again. Melanie did disclose that Ashley had indeed written to her and they were now keeping up a regular correspondence, she in Atlanta, he in New York. Scarlett was very pleased with this news. 

Scarlett’s sincere honesty did not pass without a reward. It seemed that Melanie Hamilton admired Scarlett more because of it and started to introduce her to the Old Guard families of Atlanta. It would take a very long time, if not forever, for she and Rhett to be personally invited to their functions, but at least they’d gotten their foot in the door. She knew Rhett didn’t care too much if he were accepted or not, but Scarlett understood that he would support her in this, knowing it was what she wanted if they were to keep a home in this town.

Thankfully, for Scarlett, her concerns about a second marriage were laid to rest. Life was so different with Rhett, as compared to her uneventful life with Ashley, from the very start. Never had she enjoyed herself as much as she had from the very beginning of her marriage to Rhett. Despite the minor arguments, the majority of the time was filled with excitement and overflowed with laughter. The connection she had with Rhett protected them from everything and everyone. Nothing could destroy either of them as long as they stood together. And Rhett’s love never subsided, and even seemed to increase by the day. He spoiled Scarlett to no end with tasteful clothing and jewelry and his undying affection and absolute attention. Never did she feel alone in his presence. He tried to involve her in every aspect of his life, asking her opinions on everything from his clothes to his business propositions, taking their discussions very seriously; and Rhett always complemented her on her business savvy. Nothing made Scarlett feel better than to know he valued her mind.

But the greatest surprise of all was someone who Rhett and Scarlett accompanied on the way to Tara at the time of their third wedding anniversary at the end of March 1871. They had recently been in Charleston and had spent the night in their Atlanta home before taking the train to Jonesboro. As Will drove them on the journey from the station to Tara, Scarlett thought how happy their visit would make her father, especially now. Rhett remembered that Gerald’s eyes lit up exactly like his mother’s whenever they visited. “Maybe all grandparents have that look in their eyes, like they’ve never been happier to see someone in their life.”

Yes, Victoria Rose Butler was the star of her grandparents’ lives, as well as her parents’. She would turn two in early October of this year, but Rhett was convinced she was already smarter than most three-year olds. Scarlett had recently discovered how curious her little black-haired daughter was, as Victoria couldn’t seem to keep her hands out of anything lately as she explored her various homes. Scarlett agreed with Rhett that it was a sign of great intelligence, as only a devoted parent would. 

On the journey, Scarlett held Victoria securely on her lap, while Rhett was stuck with Ella, who both Scarlett and Victoria insisted come with them wherever they went. Scarlett looked into her daughter’s big blue eyes and smiled as Victoria marveled at the images of black pines and the ruins of former plantations. Her smile so much like Rhett’s. Someday Scarlett would tell her what it was like back before the war, and describe the beauty of those homes that now laid in heaps of stone. At least Scarlett’s daughter would have Tara for her chance to look into the past.

At the sight of her childhood home, Scarlett eyes began to moisten. No matter how many times she and Rhett had been here in the past three years, she couldn’t help but feel the power that Tara had over her. Gerald met them at the steps off the end of the porch, running over to them excitedly, wearing one of his best suits. Scarlett knew exactly who he had been dying to see and she handed her small girl right over to him.

“There she is! My little Rose,” Gerald beamed, holding his small granddaughter to him with ease. “’Tis a beauty, is she not?” he said, repeating this statement at each visit. Scarlett and Rhett just looked to each other with amused grins, knowing they had noticed Gerald’s praise countless times in the past. Gerald had called his granddaughter _Rose_ from the time of her birth, refusing to speak the name of England’s long-reigning queen who she had been named after. 

“It’s nice to see you, too, Pa,” Scarlett said with a teasing voice, climbing out of the carriage before Rhett and Mammy, who had been living with the Butlers to help the new parents with Victoria.

“Ah, Katie Scarlett, you know you’re me favorite girl,” he said with reassurance, accepting her kiss on his cheek. Just as Scarlett pulled away, Victoria kissed her grandfather sweetly on his other cheek, imitating her mother. “Now let’s go see what presents I have for you this time,” Gerald said intriguingly, in an attempt at building up Victoria’s excitement. He hobbled up the steps and into the house with her in his arms, and Rhett handed Scarlett the cat.

“And how was your journey,” Scarlett asked Ella, holding her fluffy green-eyed cat up to her shoulder. “Was Rhett nice to you?” she teased to Rhett as he slipped his arm through hers. “Ah, Rhett’s always been your favorite.”

“You’re my favorite girl, too, Katie Scarlett,” Rhett joked in a whisper, imitating Gerald’s Irish brogue, before kissing Scarlett’s cheek lightly. She smiled up at Rhett dreamily, her eyes glittering in the sunlight, and reflected on how handsome he remained. He was the same man who caught her eye that day, almost ten years ago, in the hall at Twelve Oaks. Rhett presented her with a brief kiss on her lips for the look she had bestowed on him and they continued on into the house to see how horribly Gerald had spoiled his granddaughter this time.

* * * * *

Scarlett stood in the doorway to the parlor after her short nap, spying on Rhett and Victoria while they sat on the settee near the large window. He was reading the new book Gerald had found for his granddaughter, and Victoria listened with more interest than a child her age normally would, exchanging her glances between the drawings in the book and her father’s face. Rhett looked up, as if he had felt Scarlett’s presence in front of him, and returned Scarlett’s content smile, which widened when she received his silly, unique grin. She recalled the wedding that had taken place in that room, and scanned it quickly with her eyes, remembering everything about that day with a reminiscent sigh. It was impossible to believe that three years later they would have a daughter, a family of their own. The marriage had almost seemed impossible itself. Scarlett realized she’d stolen Rhett’s attention away, watching Victoria tug at her father’s coat with impatience, acting as demanding as her mother was at times. Not wanting to disturb them, Scarlett just touched her fingers to her lips and turned them to face Rhett, sending her kiss before she walked toward the dining room.

Gerald had been sitting at the table with Will earlier, discussing their spring plans for the plantation, and Scarlett went in search of them. Only her father was present, looking over some papers, when she walked in. 

“Is that important, Pa, or would you like some company?” Scarlett asked charmingly.

“Katie Scarlett, come sit down. ‘Tis nothing in my world more important than you,” Gerald beamed with a large grin, placing the papers to his left. Scarlett sat down across from him at the table, her eyes sparkling in his direction. “Ah, ‘tis nice to have you home again,” he said, taking Scarlett’s hands that were stretched out on the empty table. “What news do you have for me? Is Careen doing well in Charleston? I wish they would let her out long enough for a bloody visit. ‘Tis a prison!”

“Careen’s very happy at the convent, Pa. Although, I wish she would have chosen something else to do with her life. She sends her love to you, and you know that you could always travel with us to Charleston for a visit. Careen is dying to see you.”

“I think I shall do that, and soon, before planting comes around again. Someone must be here to oversee Will after all.”

Scarlett nodded her head, understanding how important the success of Tara was to her father. “Hmm, what other news…well, I’ve been visiting Melanie Hamiliton quite often, lately. I’m hoping she’s seen a lot of Ashley while we’ve been in Charleston. Did I tell you that Ashley has left New York and has settled in Atlanta?” Scarlett disclosed to her father’s evident surprise. “I think everything is going to work out like it should have in the first place. I’m trying to set things right, Pa,” she explained with a small smile, hoping that Gerald could find some pride in her after the mess she had made out of that situation. No matter how many times Rhett had told her not to waste her time on this little project, she couldn’t forget the guilt she had suffered or the gratitude she and Tara owed Ashley, and besides, this could be her way into Atlanta’s respected society. 

“That’s mighty good of you, Katie Scarlett, but doesn’t it upset Ashley Wilkes to see you so often?”

“No, I never see him, at least not often. I’ve just been encouraging Melly to invite him over as often as she feels is proper. Ashley needs someone to take care of him, someone he can share his feelings and ideas with. I think they might find happiness yet,” Scarlett smiled, proud of her matchmaking skills. 

“And what of your sister and Frank?” Gerald asked.

“Oh, Suellen’s got her hands full with Joe. He’s quite a troublesome young boy for only being almost three. He keeps them on their toes, as you probably know,” Scarlett said, referring to her active nephew. “And I have exciting news about Rosemary. I think she’s soon to be engaged – although nothing has happened yet – to one of Rhett’s acquaintances from West Point. He’s from North Carolina and is extremely wealthy, but about the nicest, most handsome person you’ll ever meet. She’s never been excited about anyone like this before and I know he likes her terribly. At least I’m hoping this will turn out to be a success,” Scarlett hopefully stated, thrilled for her dearest friend, and glad that Rosemary had finally seemed to find someone she could respect. 

“’Tis very good for her. But your poor sister, I hope you find time to help her out.”

“Well, it’s not as if I don’t have my own child to take care of,” Scarlett answered with a laugh. “I know I should help her more, but really, Joe is just impossible and he’s Suellen’s child after all, not mine,” Scarlett reasoned. “I certainly hope Victoria doesn’t become unmanageable at that age.”

Gerald smiled, realizing that most children get a little wild at that age, remembering Scarlett’s infamous behavior, but did not say anything. Scarlett would soon discover if Victoria followed in her mother’s path. “She’s growing so fast, Katie Scarlett. She’ll be getting to that age in no time.”

“I can’t believe it,” Scarlett said amazed, her eyes wide, thinking back to the first time she’d held the small creature in her arms, still uncertain if she was suited for motherhood and wondering what exactly she was going to do with a baby. “She only fits into a dress for a few weeks it seems, and then we have to make larger ones for her,” Scarlett laughed, not at all bothered by this little annoyance. “I wish I could get new dresses as often as she does.” Gerald and Scarlett shared a smile. 

“You seem to be doing quite well, Puss. And you seem very happy. I hope he’s being good to you,” he said directly, referring to Rhett.

“Pa!” Scarlett exclaimed disappointedly. “What a question to ask! You know he is,” she said in a scolding manner. “And you should see Rhett in there,” Scarlett said, pulling her hand away to point in the direction of the parlor. “He’s just as good to our daughter.” She paused, knowing that her father was only worried about her, always in a protective state of mind. Scarlett continued in a soft, soothing manner, “Pa, are you still suspicious of him after all this time? I thought you two were getting along quite well. Are you going to be wary of Rhett for the rest of our lives?” She tilted her head to the side, signaling a wish for an answer.

Gerald looked to her with his pale blue eyes, embarrassed by his behavior. “Maybe ‘tis just a habit.”

“It’s been three years now, Pa,” Scarlett said with a laugh. “I think by now you would have seen me come running home to cry my eyes out to you if anything was wrong.”

“Ah, you don’t let your tears spill that easily, Missy. I know you better than that.”

Scarlett threw her head back in frustration and continued, “Pa, you know I’ve never been happier. Life is finally fun for me after all this time, like before the war. You know it’s true.” 

Gerald scanned her confident face, and nodded his head. “Yes, he’s made you happy. Yes, he’s a good husband and father…better than I expected. I suppose I’m only a fool looking for you to come back home and stay here forever,” he honestly disclosed. “This house is mighty empty without the family, without your mother.” 

Scarlett reached for his hands again and squeezed them tightly, understanding what it must be like sometimes without loved ones surrounding you. She recalled the constant ache in her heart that she had while living with Ashley, before Rhett came into her life. The terrible feeling of loneliness consumed her, and she knew her father must feel like that sometimes when she or Suellen’s family wasn’t there. She and Rhett visited much more frequently than Suellen, so she supposed he would end up missing his eldest daughter the most severely.

“Pa, you’re angry with Rhett for taking me away? I’m closer than I’ve ever been since I left with Ashley. Rhett’s brought me closer to you, me and your granddaughter,” Scarlett said with a sympathetic smile. “I wanted to be close to you and Tara, and he granted me every wish. I know there were many other places he would have preferred to live besides Atlanta…heaven knows it’d be easier for us to live anywhere else in the world, but he did this for us. You should be thanking him for that.”

“You’re right, Katie Scarlett,” Gerald said with clear disappointment in himself. “I couldn’t have wished a better husband for you. ‘Tis all worked out now and you shall hear no more complaints from me…as long as he treats you with the respect you deserve,” Gerald added, patting Scarlett’s small, pale hand.

“Thank you, Pa, he does. You know I wouldn’t put up with him for long if he didn’t. But, I’ll be sure to let you know if I have any problems with Rhett. I’m sure you’ll be the first to stand up for me,” she joked humorously. “And I’ll be glad to have you on my side.”


	14. Chapter 14

Later that evening, after all the house candles had been extinguished and everyone was turning in for the night, Scarlett stood at her bedroom window staring out onto the lawn below, twisting a gold, heart-shaped pendant along the thin gold chain that hung snugly about her neck. The moonlight shone through her thin nightgown, causing her to glow like a frosted glass lantern. She smoothed the soft cotton fabric over her stomach, unconsciously, watching Rhett’s reflection approach her in the glass of the window. She grinned and closed her eyes when he slid his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck through her long black hair, smelling of soap from his freshly scrubbed face.

“So, is Victoria sleeping soundly or did she make a fuss after I left?” he asked, resting his chin on Scarlett’s head.

“Soundly…and looking like a little angel,” Scarlett said with a sigh, remembering the picture her daughter made when she had drifted to sleep in the crib. “I think Pa wore her out with all his games and tours of Tara.”

“There’s a lesson in that, I suppose.”

“What’s that?” Scarlett asked, her eyes still closed.

“Well, she never falls asleep for us, so I think we’ll have to get her plenty of exercise. Your father knows what he’s doing,” Rhett chuckled. “Well, about everything but his manner to me. Now, tell me why he’s suddenly become so friendly with me.”

Scarlett smiled, remembering her chat with her father. She’d noticed a change instantly. Gerald had never been kinder to Rhett, and she was pleased as she watched Rhett and her father have a very cordial, laughter-filled conversation that evening in the parlor, as she and a giggling Victoria observed Ella as the wild cat pounced upon the frayed edges of Ellen’s worn rug. 

“I think Pa’s after your money,” Scarlett joked, turning her head to watch Rhett’s expression. The glimmer in her eyes obviously signaled Rhett onto her trick and they burst into quiet laughter.

“You don’t say? Well, that explains it.”

“No, Rhett, he’s probably just realized your worth.”

“You mean my wealth,” Rhett whispered in her ear, crossing his hands over Scarlett’s stomach.

“Oh,” Scarlett sighed. “Can you tell, am I getting bigger?” she asked anxiously. “Any day now, I just know it’s going to happen and everyone will notice.” Scarlett bit her lip with worry, realizing that soon her body would give her pregnancy away. She was into her fourth month now and knew the difficult part was coming. The sickness and fatigue, she could handle; it was her outward appearance that severely troubled her. Anything that would ruin her figure was bothersome to Scarlett, especially now with the current fashions that outlined a woman’s abdomen.

“Ah, Scarlett, I can’t tell one bit,” he answered, kissing her temple. He released her and stepped to pull the bedcovers back, sitting on the edge of the bed. “But it won’t be long now and you’ll be as big as this house,” he teased with a mischievous flicker in his black eyes.

“Oh!” Scarlett scowled angrily and stepped over to him, planting herself in front of Rhett with her arms crossed. She glared and asked, “Now why is it that you were so much nicer to me before we were married?”

“I was trying to win your affections, my dear,” he replied in jest.

“Well, you can lose them a hell of a lot faster than you won them,” she responded angrily. Scarlett knew he was just trying to illustrate to her, in his own exasperating way, how silly her worries were. Although, she also knew he was trying to raise her temper, but she always fell into his trap and that only made her more irritated. Scarlett understood how much Rhett enjoyed this side of her, and how much it attracted him. Looking down at him with a pout, she couldn’t help but be attracted as well. Lately, she felt as if she was more drawn to him than ever, but she couldn’t explain her elevated desire or her increased sensitivity to his touch. Rhett placed his hands on the sides of her waist and let them fall to her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders, pretending to want to escape his hold, but didn’t make a move in either direction. Slowly he pressed his lips to the fabric covering her stomach, allowing his hot breath to seep through her nightgown. Scarlett lightly rested her hands against Rhett’s head, stroking his smooth black hair in unnecessary forgiveness.

“No, I definitely don’t want to lose your affections,” he answered honestly when he separated himself from her. He found her hand and kissed it sweetly, focusing his eyes on hers. “What else would I have in this world, if I didn’t have that? I’d be a wreck, my dear,” he stated, smiling up at her charmingly. Rhett let go of her hand and swung around, laying his head on his pillow, stretching himself out across the length of the bed. 

“So would I, Rhett,” she said as she walked over to extinguish the remaining candlelight. The moon led her back to the bed and she lifted her nightgown enough to free her knees, climbed into the bed, and climbed on top of Rhett. She leaned over him, bringing her face near his. “I love you, Rhett.”

“You know I was just teasing about this,” he stated, placing his hand against her stomach. Scarlett nodded her head and brushed her lips against his, running them across his cheek. The intensity of her kisses increased rapidly, but Rhett interrupted her main goal. He held her at bay with a slight chuckle, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her back.

“What’s wrong?”

Breathlessly, he said, “Scarlett, I love you, but you’re killing me lately.” She looked at him confusedly, knowing this wasn’t something she enjoyed alone. Rhett chuckled as he viewed her puzzled expression. “I’ve never known a woman to come on so strong. You’d tire any man out.”

“Oh,” she exhaled, her face remaining inches from his. Scarlett lifted her right leg over his body and rolled onto her back, disappointedly, traveling to her side of the bed. Her knees bent toward the ceiling and the fabric of the nightgown slid to her thighs as her feet tapped against the bed anxiously. “I just can’t seem to restrain myself lately,” she said, laughing with embarrassment.

“I have a feeling it has something to do with the baby, Scarlett.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, turning her head towards Rhett’s.

“I remember you being slightly more, er, demanding, at least for a time, with Victoria, too.”

“Well, at least you won’t have to worry after this spell is over,” Scarlett said, recalling that she had felt strangely while pregnant with Victoria, too. “Although, I thought you might have liked it,” she teased. “But you won’t have to worry about me attacking you for too much longer.”

“At least not until the next time,” he quipped, innocently.

“What makes you think there will be a next time, Rhett?” Scarlett asked, pulling her nightgown up to cover her knees. “I think I’ve decided that this is it. Two is enough for me,” she answered, dreading another pregnancy after getting through with this one. She didn’t feel she could bear the nausea, the waiting, the thickening of her figure, and the hours of pain again after this one. 

“I suppose two is fine with me, then,” Rhett answered looking away, playing with Scarlett’s left hand.

“It’s not as if I wouldn’t want any more children with you, Rhett. You know how much I love Victoria and this baby, but I just don’t want to go through this…this state many more times. If only it were easier.... But you want more, don’t you?” she asked, feeling sure of his answer.

“No, I never had a grand plan of three or five or any number of children. I never thought I’d even have one of my own, so whatever you want, I want,” he concluded, bringing her hand to his lips. “I don’t want you to go through it if it makes you miserable. But if you’re worried about how I see you this way…you were a goddess to me even when your stomach was out to here,” Rhett explained, holding his hands a foot out from his own stomach.

Scarlett quietly smiled at his compliment knowing he was stretching the truth a bit. “But I suppose you want a boy? You said you didn’t care about that before Victoria was born, but now, I’m sure you have a preference,” she continued, confused as to why he was giving no argument. She thought all men wanted a house filled with children, although Rhett had never mentioned anything remotely similar to her view.

“I suppose a boy would be fine, but they’re a lot more trouble than girls.” Rhett turned to her, leaning against his elbow as he placed his hand on her stomach again. “Scarlett, what do you think we have here, a boy or a girl?” he asked with interest.

She giggled, and replied, “You know I never could make a guess with Victoria. And you also know that I just don’t have those motherly feelings that everyone talks about. I’ll be just as surprised as you are when the baby comes.” Scarlett grinned up at Rhett, amused by her uncertainty in motherhood. Everyone had told her during her first pregnancy, “Oh, you must know what it is, you should have some feeling one way or the other.” But she never did. 

“Rhett, I do hope it’s a boy, but I’ll never be able to predict anything. You’ll have to do the guessing for us.” 

“I think it’s a boy…no, I’m positive,” Rhett answered confidently with a wink.

Scarlett giggled and recalled, “That’s what you said with Victoria. I remember your face when she was born. You were completely shocked to find that she was a girl.”

“No,” Rhett said defensively, drawing it out in a teasing manner.

“Yes,” she returned in the same manner, nodding her head playfully. Scarlett stared up, tracing Rhett’s face with her fingertips and running them across his hairline, watching the black hairs wave as her fingers crossed them. She’d spent countless hours memorizing his face, but this was the first time she had recalled Mammy Jincy’s fortune in relation to her husband. “Oh, Rhett!”

“What is it?” he asked, his eyes curious.

“I just remembered something. Maybe it’s because I’m back home or something, but did you know I found out I was destined to marry you before we even met?” He looked at her skeptically and she continued. “There was this woman named Mammy Jincy who made predictions on people’s futures, and once she told my fortune. During a ball, the last one before I met you, she said I’d marry ‘a gentleman with jet-black hair and a long black mustache’,” she revealed, running her thumb against Rhett’s close-clipped mustache.

Rhett remained silent for a moment, as if contemplating if it were possible or not. “Well, clearly she didn’t know what she was talking about for I’m no gentleman, as we’ve established many times, my dear, and I wouldn’t call this a long mustache. I’d certainly be very curious to see her version of a short one. Clearly, you and I weren’t made for each other,” he concluded with a mock sigh.

Scarlett laughed loudly, quickly covering her mouth to muffle the sound. She lifted herself with up and rested her right hand on the back of his head and kissed him firmly on the lips. “Yes, we were,” she responded as their lips parted. He returned her kiss solidly before forming another curious look in his eyes as she laid her head back on the pillow.

“What were you thinking about when I walked in the room?”

“When?” she asked.

“When you were staring out this window,” he clarified. “Besides the baby, of course,” he added, again reading her thoughts.

“Oh…Mother,” she stated simply. “I used to watch for her when she would come home late at night, or I’d watch her leave before dawn, going to help tend the sick. She always took care of everyone here. I guess somehow, I thought I’d see her walking out there tonight. You know I always think of her when I’m here,” she explained while Rhett tugged at her black strands of hair spread out across the pillow.

“You thought you’d see a lantern lighting her way?” Rhett asked. Scarlett nodded her head.

“I so wanted to be like her in every way, but then I thought I never could be. But, just tonight I was thinking about what she was like before she came here. And –”

“You turned out to be like her in a way you never anticipated,” Rhett interrupted, stroking her cheek with his left hand. “You got your wish after all.”

Scarlett exhaled loudly, and grinned. “I like this version a lot better than my original goal. I’m sure Mother would have, too, if she’d had the chance.”

“No, she had you. What more could anyone want?” Rhett added with a comforting smile, attempting to soothe her thoughts. “I’m sure you made her happy, even if she didn’t have her cousin in her life.”

“But she was never as happy as I am, Rhett. I think back all the time now, remembering how she was. Mother always looked so vacant. Now, I understand what she had lost, I just hope you’re right and I brought something good to her life.”

“You did,” Rhett reassured, placing his lips on her forehead. At his touch, the flame reappeared in Scarlett’s eyes, and her muted desire returned.

“Rhett, are you sure you’re too tired and you want to sleep? You’re free to take advantage of me,” she teased, sprawling defenselessly. “I won’t mind, really, and I’d much prefer it if you weren’t a gentleman. Prove my fortune wrong.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Only if you’ll swear you dreamt of me the night of that famous fortune.”

Scarlett giggled at the memory. “Well, I did think of it for a quick moment. Does that count?”

“You only gave me a measly moment?” said Rhett, rolling onto his back, focusing his eyes on the canopy above them. “And what did you think in that brief second?”

“Um, I thought that it couldn’t be true because…because I didn’t like black-haired men,” she said, trying to conceal her grin, knowing this would send Rhett into hysterics.

“Oh, no? I’m really beginning to think you married the wrong man, my dear. Or have you a problem with your vision?”

“I can see you perfectly well for what you are, Rhett. And can’t a girl change her mind? Right now,” she started, leaning up over him, “you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. I can even tolerate your black hair,” she teased, brushing her fingers through it playfully.

“And I can tolerate yours,” Rhett responded, weaving his fingers through her hair starting at her temple. Scarlett lowered her head down to meet his, carefully watching him with her glittering eyes as she kissed him, feeling complete understanding between them. “Don’t ever stop looking at me like that,” demanded Rhett in an intense whisper.

Scarlett shook her head slowly, signaling him her promise, and he guided her lips to his again. Never had she been so impressed by the idea that she would never have this with anyone else in her life. This bond they had could never be touched by the outside world. As they fell deeper into each other, Scarlett silently thanked fate for this union, having complete faith that it was predestined. Her young foolishness, the guilt, the waiting and their lost time together, none of that existed in this moment. Nothing existed but their love for each other, as they fed their equal desires, which both knew would last their lifetime. 

 

The End


End file.
